Discovering Magic
by NottDeadYet
Summary: Rowan thought she'd just be going with the Masons to make a deal with the Dursleys about their companies. Meeting a strange creature who calls himself "Dobby" and a boy who claims to know magic was more than she bargained for. Set in the second book of the Harry Potter Series.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, fantastic. Great. I'm managing one story( _Hermione Granger and the Inter-House Project_ -Dramione, and yes, I just self-promoted myself shamelessly) just barely and now I want to start another. In which I have no idea where it's going-honestly.

This isn't exactly my first priority, and updates will come irregularly and possibly slow.

I don't own, and here goes nothing…

 **Chapter One- The Dursleys**

 _1991_

Severus reached the small locked tower, and the ancient magic surrounding it had an aura so strong that the Potions Master gripped his wand tightly. Albus was the only one who came up yearly to check on the list of enrolling students to Hogwarts each year, and not once had he invited other professors to take a quick glance with him. To suddenly, urgently call upon Severus and ask him to check the Book of Admittance was disturbing and odd.

Opening the large wooden door with one slender, pale hand, Severus cast his eyes across the room quickly. His eyes caught upon the two flickering candles lighted on opposite walls, and the wooden table in between. The book, bound in peeling black dragonhide, sat with its yellowed pages open, and the Quill of Acceptance in its inkpot, twitching.

Coming over to read the book, Severus read the list of students quickly, eyes narrowing at Potter's name. His eyes trailed downwards, until they fell upon a single name. Eyes widening, Severus took several steps forward and slammed his palms down on the desk.

This wasn't even possible. He had no relatives - they were all dead, weren't they? Then who was this...creature?

 _It is your choice, Severus._ Albus's voice rang clear in his head, tinged with warning. _Be careful._

Severus pulled his wand forward, contemplating. He now knew the purpose of Albus's spell. He snarled furiously; what choice was Albus referring to? There was't a _choice_. Murmuring the spell under his breath, Severus gave his wand several large waves, and the Book glowed. When it had finished glowing, one of the names were missing.

As Severus left to do the same spell on the Ministry's book of magical beings, he missed the angry jerk the Quill made in its inkpot.

But oh, the Quill was clever, and so was the Book. The next year, they waited for the headmaster to check upon the list of students, and when the headmaster left, the Book opened up and the Quill wrote down one last name.

 _1992_

"Ready?" Mr. Mason asked me, his crisp suit giving off an intimidating impression. He offered his arm elegantly, the blazer folded neatly over it. I took it, giving him a smile.

"Yeah-is Mrs. Mason ready?"

Mr. Mason inclined his head and helped me slip on the pink blazer over the outfit I wore. "I must warn you-this is a very important deal for us. Please be on your best behavior."

I flashed him a toothy grin. "When have I not?"

"I know I will be able to count on you," Mr. Mason smiled, wrinkles around his eyes. "Come, Rowan."

Mrs. Mason looked extremely elegant. Her graying curls were lifted up to display the sparkling earrings, and she regarded me calmly with a once-over. I fidgeted, the skirt feeling uncomfortable. Well, this would take only about three hours, tops. I could deal with it.

Car rides with the Masons were always quiet. I didn't mind the late deal-making for their company; it was the least I could do for the Masons, seeing as they'd taken me in since the age of three. I was lucky I wasn't in the orphanage still.

"Where is this place?" I asked, my black hair tickling my face as the AC blew.

Mrs. Mason examined her manicured fingernails. "Privet Drive in Little Whinging. It's this house-" She pointed at a house to my right, identical to the other houses.

I got out of the car, my flats giving a soft _clack._ I hopped to the porch, looked back for confirmation, and rang the doorbell. Mr. and were right behind me, all dressed up and looking so regal I half-expected the person to answer the door to bow.

The door opened. There was a woman in a salmon-pink cocktail dress, as slim as a twig, and behind her was a pudgy boy in a bowtie. I raised my eyebrows slightly, but held my tongue. _Don't be mean,_ I scolded myself. _He looks like a nice person._

"Welcome," smiled sweetly. As soon as she finished speaking, the boy behind her stepped to the side as we came in.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and ? And of course, Rowan as well." He smiled at me, but I'd seen enough fake smiles to know this wasn't really genuine.

The Masons handed over their coats, flattered, but I kept mine on, a bit chilly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. and , but your house is quite a beauty, do you think I could have a look around?" I asked politely. This was the one thing I was allowed to go out of my way asking, but aside from that, I had been instructed to be quiet and polite. Mrs. Dursley beamed at me.

"Of course, of course, dear. Just-" A shadow of panic flitted across her face before she plastered on a smile. "-downstairs is better than upstairs. We're doing a bit of renovating upstairs, so any, ah, closed doors should be a little dangerous for a sweet like you."

I left the Masons and the Dursleys to discuss. Distantly, I heard explain that her husband was at the restroom and would be right there. I went upstairs to use the bathroom.

There was a noise as I came out. From the closed room. The voices downstairs faltered, and I remembered 's excitement at getting good drills for his building.

 _If it's that boy's ringtone or something, I'll just turn it off._ The wailing sound stopped suddenly, just as I quietly crossed the room and opened the door.

I shut the door behind me and turned around. Standing next to the bed was a thin boy in an oversized T-shirt and a weird looking creature, shaking from tears.

"What the-" I gasped. The thin boy twisted, and looked at me in shock and panic.

"Oh no," The boy murmured, rigid with shock. "This _cannot be happening._ " He looked up at me, pleadingly. "Go away and forget about this."

My heart hammering, I took a deep breath. "What is _that_ and who are you?"

The creature stared up at me, wide eyed. "You is not knowing who the famous Harry Potter is? He is defeating the Dark Lord! He is the one who is-"

"Dobby," the boy hissed frantically. "She's a muggle, she doesn't know about magic."

 _Magic._ I froze. The word echoed through my ears, flowing through me, throbbing against my chest. _Magic._

"Magic?" I said hesitantly, and the boy's head snapped up at me. "Like…levitating a book after being frustrated at not being able to reach it? Or…being so angry that the door slams and the windows slam down…?"

The boy didn't say anything. He stared at me, in disbelief. "How do you-how old are you?"

"Twelve," I replied uncertainly.

There was a moment of silence. Harry looked at me intently. "Who are you?"

I opened my mouth, but at that moment, the creature latched itself onto Harry's leg, eyes wide. "Harry Potter must listening to Dobby! _Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!"_

"What?" I asked blankly, at the same time Harry said the same word incredulously.

"But I have to," Harry stared at the creature. "You-you don't know what it's like here-I have to go back to school!"

"NO!" The creature-Dobby-shrieked. He stood, legs quavering. "Harry Potter _must not go back!_ Harry Potter will be in mortal danger, danger from no decent wi-" Dobby froze, shaking with his big ears flopped over his head, and suddenly sprang up to beat himself with a nearby lamp.

I leaped forward to pull the lamp away from Dobby. The voices downstairs were silent as the Dobby smashed the lamp against his head loudly. I wrestled with the lamp for a moment, pulled it free, and leapt to my feet.

"I want to know what's going on," I snarled. " _Now."_

Downstairs, 's voice boomed, "Dudley must have left the telly on, that little tyke! Excuse me!" 's frantic voice began complimenting on her dress.

Footsteps were coming upstairs. Harry picked up Dobby, who was nursing his bruised head tenderly, and opened the closet. "Get in, quick, quick!" He shoved Dobby in and turned to me. "You too!"

I glared. "I want to know what the _bloody_ _hell_ is going on!"

"Please!" Harry begged, hopping back and forth between his feet. "I promise I'll explain, please, please-"

The footsteps were louder. I made a split-second choice and slid under the bed as Harry shut the closet door and pounced onto the bed.

The door opened. came in, angrily. I held my breath, trying to stay as still as possible.

"What - the - _devil_ \- are - you - doing?" All traces of hospitality was gone, and I heard the snarl so clearly seemed to be directly above the bed, face to face with Harry. I flattened myself more and saw two ugly, large feet staring back. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese Golfer joke…"

I snorted before I could stop myself. There was silence.

"What was _that?"_

"N-nothing."

"If you've been hiding rats or pigs in here for your freakish _stuff_ and I find out, you'll be sorry, boy! One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born!" The feet turned and stomped back downstairs, closing the door behind him with a snap.

I slid out of my spot, brushing dust bunnies off of my dress. Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet. He took a deep breath.

"See what it's like here? See why I have to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry hesitated. "It's the only place that I-well, I think I've got friends."

I would've felt bad for him, but I was so confused I couldn't bother to care. "What's Hogwarts?"

Dobby ducked his head, eyes peeking up, and slyly said, "Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?"

For a moment, a flash of hurt skittered across Harry's face. He brushed a few messy strands of his black hair away, flushing as his glasses were knocked sideways. "Well—I mean—they're just busy…wait...how do you know that?"

I said, louder, "What's Hogwarts?"

Harry ignored me and frowned at Dobby. "Have you been _stopping_ my letters?"

Dobby pulled out a thick wad of envelopes from his clothes. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing a pillowcase with holes in it for the arms and legs. "Harry Potter, sir, may have them if he is promising Dobby he is not going back to Hogwarts!"

"No," Harry said angrily, and made a jump for the letters. Dobby hopped out of his reach right in front of me.

Frustrated at being ignored, I snatched the letters from Dobby's hand, tucking it into my jacket. "I want to know what's going on."

"Give me my letters!" Harry hissed. "I want to read them, and I _am_ going back to Hogwarts!"

Dobby shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, sir, Dobby is having no choice…" With that, he leapt over to the door, pulled it open, and sprinted downstairs.

Harry paled. His knees shook terribly, and he looked like he was about to throw up. I couldn't imagine what the Dursleys did to him, and what they would do if Dobby caused any havoc.

"C'mon," I went after Dobby, but Harry caught my wrist.

"Stay out of this," Harry said quietly.

I opened my mouth, affronted. "We had a deal!"

"I-" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair desperately. "Oh, fine!"

We ran downstairs, as quietly as we could. Harry jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the ground. I stared at my loud flats regretfully and tried to keep the _clacks_ of my shoes quiet as I rushed downstairs.

I found Harry in the kitchen, and he was breathing in short gasps. I looked up to see Dobby, crouched on top of a cupboard, fingers raised...levitating a pudding cake.

 _Magic._

"Please, no," Harry begged, his voice a croak. "They'll kill me."

"Dobby," I whispered from the doorway. "Put the cake down."

Dobby gave Harry a tragic look. "Harry Potter must promise not to go back…"

"Dobby... _please…I can't…"_

"Then it is for your own good, sir," Dobby snapped his fingers, and he disappeared. The cake dropped from the ceiling. Harry yelped and dove for the cake, trying in vain to catch it, but only ended up getting cake splattered all over himself.

I lifted my arms on instinct to cover myself as pudding attacked me on the arms and hair. There were screams from the living room, and shot into the kitchen, eyes fastening on Harry.

Dread flooded through me as I realized—Harry had played the game right into a trap. With his hand covered in gooey icing, and his entire body dripping with violet frosting, it looked like he had deliberately…

And then turned to me: Me, arms still out as if I'd tried to protect the cake from Harry. Me, the innocent bystander, who had seen the obviously disturbed little boy reaching for the cake and tried to help.

"It's just our nephew, very disturbed—we keep him upstairs…" And the whole thing was glossed over by , who smiled and chuckled nervously.

looked horrified at the thought of me being that close to Harry. "Come, Rowan…"

"I'll stay and help clean up," I offered shakily. stepped in, digging out some ice cream for the Masons and me (after she handed me a towel to clean myself up), trying to calm everything by flattering the Masons about how well behaved I was.

As soon as the Masons were ushered back, turned to Harry menacingly, forgetting I was there. "You're in for it now, boy..." And then he slipped back into the living room, joking.

Harry held the mop and bucket he'd been handed, hands shaking so hard I thought he would drop them.

Stepping forward, I took the mop from him and handed him my bowl of untouched ice cream. "Here."

Harry protested, "No-it's-"

"I'm not going to have you faint-you look half dead. Eat," I pushed him into a chair and began to mop.

It was a very messy clean up; I smeared cake frosting all over the floor three times before i managed to wipe it all off. And all the while Harry sat uncomfortably, chewing the ice cream hungrily, looking embarrassed.

"It's not what you think," he mumbled as he finished his ice cream. "They don't starve me, or—stuff like that."

"Sure looked like it," I retorted, watching him grab a rag and start cleaning the cupboards. "I want the explanation I was promised, or I'm going to make you eat the entire tub of ice cream."

Harry washed off the rag. "You're a witch; I mean that in a good way. It means you're a female who can do magic. But what I don't understand is why you weren't accepted into Hogwarts." I opened my mouth, and he added, "Hogwarts is a magic school."

"Oh." I closed my mouth, frowning. "I...you do magic there?"

Harry nodded. "With my wand."

"How do you know I'm a witch?"

"Have you ever made things happen, when you really wanted it to happen?" Harry looked at me, and I couldn't hide my shock.

When I was five or so, I'd been petting a garden snake I'd found in the schoolyard. One of the kids had called me a freak, and I'd wished on everyone that laughed that something horrible happened to them. The next day, five kids were absent from the flu, two tripped and got skinned knees, and three got in trouble. And the worst thing was that I had the sickening feeling every time something bad happened to them, that it was my fault. It wasn't guilt from the wish...I just _knew_.

Before I could say anything, there was a shriek. Harry and I ran to the doorway of the living room in time to see a large owl swoop away, out the window, dropping an envelope on Mr. Mason. His wife was screaming and pointing at the bird.

When I was little, I'd found a nest of pigeons upstairs in the attic, and I'd brought upstairs to see it. That was the first time I'd realized that was terrified of all birds, small or big. had call the exterminators and remove the birds. After that, I'd learned to react quickly whenever there was a bird nearby; swatting away seagulls at the beach, notifying clients of her bird fears before saw the pet canary…

I leapt forward and caught the envelope in my hands, staring at the envelope's crest. _Ministry of Magic._

"Is this a joke?" demanded, as stuttered apologies. Harry was frozen in the doorway, his mop still poised on the floor, on top of a half-scrubbed cake smudge. "Come, Rowan, we're done here." He helped his shaking wife up, murmuring soothing suggestions of taking her out for dinner.

I frowned. Harry…"But I-"

"Come," said, a little sharper. I cast a look behind me, at Harry, who shook his head slightly. His lips curved upwards as he tried for a smile. _Go,_ his emerald eyes beckoned. _I'll be fine._

And then I looked at the Dursleys-Mr. Dursley was still stuttering, but his eyes promised painful death for Harry. Harry's smile at me faltered, more than a little nervous. He clung at the mop, mopping the ground silently.

I crossed the room, my flats thumping against the carpet. spluttered and pleaded with the Masons, as I reached Harry.

"Your-the letter." I handed it to him, and, my voice a whisper, added quietly, "I'll be back. I promise."

 **It would absolutely make my day if you guys could review, favorite or follow if you liked it :)**


	2. A Small Trip

**Agh, sorry for not updating...I thought summer meant more free time, but apparently not? I don't own.**

 **WildLilys-thanks :)**

 **Dracoisbae-It's not Rowena Ravenclaw, even though it would be pretty cool if it was...**

 **Christineoftheopera-Wow, sharp eye. Thanks for noticing!**

 **.ravenclaw-awesome username, and thanks, that's really sweet :)**

 **Chapter Two- A Small Trip**

Someone knocked on the door.

"I-come in!" I called, stuffing my clothes under the blankets.

The door opened, and I started slightly. Mr. Mason raised his eyebrows. "Looks like someone's doing a little reorganizing with their...closet?"

I smiled. "Yeah, have you _seen_ my closet lately? It's a mess. Did you need something?"

Mr. Mason adjusted his new, crisp suit. "No, though I thought I'd inform you that I'm taking Margaret out for dinner again. We barely got a reservation, and so we'll be home late. There's leftovers in the fridge, and we'll bring something home for you if you're still up-which, I expect, you will not be." His eyes grew stern for a while, and he closed the door.

For two days, I'd thought about what had happened at the Dursleys. It wouldn't leave my mind. There was finally a reason for all the strange stuff that had happened to me, and I still had too many questions. Harry Potter had all of the answers, and the ones he didn't, well, he could take me right to someone who did.

Springing to my feet, I leapt to the window, and waited until the car pulled out, driving away. Quickly, I pulled out my bag from under my bed and finished packing. The necklace had given me when I was four hung on my neck. She'd told me it was from my mother, and that there had been a note scrawled on the back of a Dunkin' Donuts receipt. It had read _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ I had never understood it, but I kept the necklace on my neck and the words etched in my mind.

I pulled out the note I'd written for the Masons, and placed it on my pillow, folded and propped up.

 _Dear Mrs. and Mr. Mason,_

 _You have been extremely kind in your hospitality towards me, but this is something I need to do. Please don't be worried; I love you both very much, and it isn't anything the two of you could have done. All you need to know is that I'm going somewhere where I can find out more about my real family. Not that you aren't considered real family to me. Please trust me, and I'll see you soon, I hope._

 _With much love,_

 _Rowan._

O-O

"Stop right here, please." I said quietly. Gregory pressed down on the brake, and the car smoothly pulled to a stop.

"Miss?" Gregory turned to me on the driver's seat. "Are you sure your parents won't be worried?"

"My parents are waiting right around the corner; that's where I live. I just need to make a stop at the deli. Thanks." I gave him the money and climbed out of the taxi, the wind ruffling my hair.

I walked for five blocks, until finally, squished between two equally identical houses, was 4 Privet Drive. I bounced on my sneakers, and hoisted my brown backpack on my shoulders, pulling out the piece of rope I'd placed in my bag, nicked from the garage. Looping it around the fence, I searched for people, and when I saw none, I climbed over the fence.

My hands ached, and I finally pulled myself over. I let my sneakers land on the dirt-covered ground with a loud thump, and looked up, untangling the rope. It was 10:43, and I hoped Harry'd still be awake. Counting the windows, I found Harry's.

Why was it _barred?_

I swallowed, thinking of the angry, demonic glint in 's eyes as he'd looked at Harry. Finding my voice, I hissed, " _Harry!"_

" _Harry!"_ I cupped my palms to my mouth. " _Harry!"_

Harry's face appeared at the window, behind the bars. He peered down, where I was calling, and let out a loud gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth.

" _Rowan?"_ Harry craned his neck." _What are you doing here?"_

"Let me in," I called up, quietly.

" _Why?"_

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I? Now let me in, Harry." I demanded impatiently.

There was quiet rustling. "I can't."

"Harry Potter, let me in."

"No, really." Harry pleaded. "I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic-it's like the magical government. They said if I did any magic, Hogwarts would expel me, and so the Dursleys locked me in here. I can't get out."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe it-I'd lived my life moping about how terrible my life was, how I couldn't find my parents, and here was Harry, who'd been worked like a slave from the moment he could walk, starved, and locked away. I was furious. At myself, at the Dursleys, at that _stupid barred window-_

 _Pop!_

There was a yelp up in the window, and I lunged to my right as the bars broke and fell to the dirt next to me.

Silence. Pure silence, as Harry went over to the window and stuck his hand out, where the bars used to be.

Harry found his voice. "That wasn't my accidental magic," he said slowly.

"No," I croaked. "It was mine."

 _Accidental magic._ It felt so good to have a reason, a reason that was even _expected_ to happen to people like me. For years, things had happened to me, and I hadn't understood why, and now I suddenly did.

"Surprised?" Harry asked quietly, his head leaning out of the window now.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It hasn't hit me yet."

"Throw your rope up," Harry suggested, arching a finger at the rope I'd been holding.

It took a couple of tries, considering I'd never tried lassoing before, but Harry reached over and scooped at the air as I threw it, catching it at last.

He took hold of one end, I took hold of the other, and with him pulling and me climbing, I managed to climb up.

Pulling myself through the window, I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Harry stumbled back, clutching the rope in his hand and breathing heavily. I sneezed at the dust on the floor, and picked myself up wearily.

"Sorry," I murmured, as footsteps once again echoed outside Harry's locked door. Harry motioned me under the bed frantically as he shoved the piece of rope into the closet hastily. I had a feeling I'd be getting used to diving into small spaces in the near future. Sliding under Harry's bed, i peered under the bed's crack as the footsteps stopped.

The cat flap on Harry's door opened. " _What in the devil is going on in here, boy?"_ The voice was a sleepy growl, which somehow made it seem scarier.

I could _feel_ Harry panicking. His feet shifted back and forth, but I couldn't see his face. "I-I fell off the bed. Sorry, Uncle Vernon. Could I please go to the restroom? I promise I'll come right back."

There was a pause, and a grunt. There was the sound of locks clicking open, and the door opened. "Always asking for things, greedy wench. Well, what are you waiting for? Go! And right back in here after; I'm not staying awake for you, selfish freak…"

There were loud footsteps once more, that faded away, and I finally dared to breathe.

"You can come out now," Harry said quietly, and I slid out, relieved. He jumped right to the point, the dark circles under his eyes showing from the moonlight. "You can't stay; they'll find you."

I took a deep breath. "Harry, I-I need you to take me to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry sat down, hard, on the bed. "Rowan-"  
"Please, Harry." I kept my voice soft, in case the Vernon bloke came thundering back in his hippo feet. "I need to know why I wasn't accepted."

"The Dursleys want me expelled, remember? They plan to lock me in here until I magic myself out and get expelled, or just have me not go. I'm sorry, Rowan, I really am. I'll let you out." Harry got to his feet, apologetic and miserable.

I'll be honest; I really did almost leave. I thought about it-Harry wouldn't be able to get help, and I'd be here stuck with him until he was expelled. There was no reason for me to stay. But...then again, there was.

I'd bet my life that Harry hadn't had an easy childhood. Here, he had nobody in his favor. He'd never get a say; when he magicked himself out of the room, the Dursleys would lie and bluster their way through, saying how he'd been foolish and uncaring about magical rules.

"Harry…" I paused, following Harry to his doorway. "Earlier yesterday...there was this...this _Ministry_? Will they let you explain if you ever have to do magic? If I stayed, I'd be a witness."

Harry froze at the doorway, and turned around. There was that look of _it won't work_ in his eyes, but I could tell the wheels were turning in his mind. He hesitated.

He thought he was being pitied, I realized.

"I need to get to Hogwarts, Harry." I reminded him, quietly. "You're the only one I can find who is actually _able_ to get there. But...are you willing to?"

Harry's face was as easy to read as a book. I could almost very literally hear the _click_ in his brain.

"We'll need to be quiet," Harry murmured, the unsaid agreement unneeded. "Follow me, and watch for the third step on the stairs; it creaks."

"Do I take off my shoes?" I asked, suddenly aware of the leather boots clinging to my feet, the soles dirty from the grass and the dirt I'd gotten as a result of jumping the fence. Harry, who had already begun to walk down the hall nimbly, put a finger to his lips and nodded once.

I slipped off my boots and kicked them under the bed, thanking myself for wearing socks. The floor was freezing under the thin layer of socks, and I scrambled after Harry into the hallway, where the carpeted floor was waiting invitingly.

We reached the stairs and I skipped the third step, as he said, following him to the _uncarpeted_ floor downstairs.

I scanned the room, confused for a second when I couldn't find him. I found him crouched at the cupboard under the stairs, quietly swearing under his breath.

"My stuff's all in there," he explained, motioning at the locked cupboard. "Including my Invisibility Cloak, which you need if you're going to stay."

It took a while for me to get my jaw working again. "You...you have a what?!"

"A-a invisibility cloak?" Harry repeated.

I swallowed. "Right. Okay. That's normal. Okay. So, uhm," I cleared my throat, awed. "How are we going to get it?"

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet," Harry confessed in a soft voice. He used the tip of his finger to nudge the crack under the cupboard door. There was a small fabric piece there. "That's my Invisibility Cloak there; but I don't see how we're going to get it out."

"Maybe if we-"I stopped talking and crouched down lower, trying to pinch the fabric and pull it out.

Harry stood. "I'm going to go try and get something to get the cloak out. Be careful, and hide if you need to."

I kept as quiet as I could until I saw his shape come back towards me as a faint shadowy Harry in the moonlight. He was holding a fork uncertainly in his hand.

Kneeling, Harry jabbed the fork down onto the fabric and began to tug gently. I watched, unconsciously holding my breath until the fabric pulled out from underneath.

O-O

The space underneath the bed was now my living quarters. I wedged underneath it, the Invisibility Cloak acting as my blanket, and tried to get some sleep. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to forget the day's events.

I'd like to say it was working and I was falling asleep, but it was not. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Harry's heavy breathing was fake.

"Harry."

"Mm?"

"You sound like a pig with a congested nose. There is nobody you're fooling."

"Oh." He rolled over. "I can't sleep."

"Obviously."

"We don't have much to do tomorrow anyway. We just stay in here, locked up and wait for our next meal."

"So it's like jail." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, on the bright side, I get to interrogate you about the Magical World That Has Excluded Me For Twelve Years."

"Wizarding World," Harry corrected amusedly.

There was a rustle. I pulled down the blanket and stared up at the bottom of the bed. Sliding one hand out, I poked the bed. "When's your birthday?"

Silence. Then, "July 31st."

Wait a second.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't it August 2nd today?"

"Ye-e-es." Harry seemed a little guarded suddenly. "I'm tired. Good night."

I didn't say anything. The Dursleys hadn't celebrated his birthday. They'd gone as far as to make the _freak_ stay in his room and be quiet. Though I'd never been considered their child, the Masons had taken me in. Our maid, Miss Hayley, would take the day off and Mrs. Mason would whip up a cake for me at the least.

The silence stretched out for a long time, and I could tell Harry wasn't asleep.

"Good night, Harry."

There was a longer pause of silence, and as I turned over to sleep, there was a soft murmur.

"Good night, Rowan."

O-O

As soon as I fell asleep, the adrenaline from yesterday drained out of me. My limbs threatened to never move again.

There was a loud crack, and I stiffened under the cloak, my body curled up, a position I tended to end up in when I slept.

Harry, however, had a different reaction. I heard him spring up in bed, and leap over to the loud crack. Giving in to tired curiosity, I rolled over and slipped out from under the bed.

"Breakfast," Harry announced wearily, and I grinned, hungry, until I saw what he meant by "breakfast.

It was a cold, small can of soup, with soggy vegetables. I stared at it, unable to comprehend that this was Harry's meal.

"Here," Harry handed me the can. "Drink the soup; I'll need to give the vegetables to Hedwig."

I took the can, sloshing the contents in the can gently. "Who's Hedwig?"

Harry frowned. "Didn't you hear her earlier?"

I frowned. "Who?" Harry chuckled. I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Harry crossed the room and went over to a cloth covering a bulky looking contraption. He tugged the cloth off, and I was staring straight at an owl.

It was a beautiful, snowy white owl with big blinking eyes that captured mine and regarded me inquisitively. I was almost intimidated.

"Hedwig eats...soggy vegetables?" I asked weakly, watching Harry reach through the cage bars and stroke the white feathery bird.

"It's all we have until the Dursleys decide to give us gourmet food and mice for Hedwig," Harry said darkly, glancing at me. He took a deep breath and drew himself up to look at me, a forced smile playing across his lips. "It's fine. We'll get out of here."

I gave him the can. "Here. Drink it."

"Rowan," he protested.

"Do the Dursleys let you out to use the bathroom?" I ignored him. "And do you still have that rope?"

Uncomfortably, Harry swallowed the soup in one gulp. He nodded. "Yes and yes...why?"

"Okay," I turned, pulling the Invisibility Cloak out from under the bed. "You're going to sneak me outside the window and I'll get food, but we need money."

"Well," Harry said slowly, thinking hard. "I might know where you can get some…"

O-O

"Hurry up, Harry," Petunia opened the door and glared at Harry. I slipped out the door as soon as she opened it, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. I could hear Harry purposefully walking slowly.

I clutched the cloak's fabric close nervously, swinging around the corner to Dudley's bedroom. The room was empty. I hurried inside, and with an invisible hand, opened the second drawer, which was stuffed with money. I took as much as Harry instructed, and ran back to Harry's room. This felt like stealing. But...stealing for good, right?

"Hurry up!" Petunia's shrill voice shrieked, impatient at last, and Harry reluctantly slipped back into the room, watching with dread as the door slammed shut. He swore violently.

I pulled off the cloak. "I made it," I assured him, breathless. Harry let out a breath of relief, and nodded.

I tied the rope around my waist, and wrapped the cloak around myself. "Bakery's about thirty blocks away, right?"

"Yeah. Careful of the alleyway; it's a shortcut but it's dark and looks dangerous."

"Got it." I let Harry take hold of the other end of the rope, and he lowered me down from the window.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, i gave the rope two tugs and untied it from my waist as Harry pulled it up.

"I'll be back," I called up. "I promise." Harry peeked his head out and nodded.

"I know."

O-O

Twenty-two blocks. That's how long I'd been walking. On the way, I'd stopped to rest at a nearby store, buying a drink. It wasn't helping that my legs were tired. I could feel the cloak bulging from my back pocket, and I was tempted to pull it out and walk back to Harry.

Why did the bakery have to be so far away? The bakery across the street had been tempting, but Harry had warned me that the neighbors would talk if an unfamiliar person strode in, so we needed to go far away.

I glanced at the alleyway ahead. If I took that, I'd save myself a few blocks. Besides, what was the harm, anyway?

It was definitely damp. And dark. I sneezed, the sound echoing and bouncing against the walls.

The alleyway did not lead me directly to the next sidewalk. There was a sudden curve, and then suddenly I wasn't quite sure where I was. I stopped, confused.

"Lost, girly?" A hand clamped down on my wrist.

The gravelly voice caught me by surprise, and I jumped. _What the hell?_

It was a man, and when he smiled at me I felt like I was looking at a big, gray dog. His yellowing nails dug into my wrist, and his teeth glinted the same color.

"I-I'm good." I tore my wrist away, but he clamped down on it, grinning. That should have been a red flag right there, but adrenaline was rushing through me again, and I wasn't thinking straight.

"It's alright, girly," He pulled me closer, breath smelling like rotten fish. "Are you lost?"

I tugged on my wrist. "Uhm-if you could just-show me where the exit is?"

He bared his teeth. "Of course." He spun on his heel, hand still gripping my wrist, and I felt my insides flip out.

The world was blurry. It was like watching a movie from the perspective of someone who'd been drugged or knocked out. Quickly, I felt as if I was being stretched, stretched, and-I was back on the ground.

I swayed, dizzy. Blinking, I looked around. _Oh my god._

 _Where am I?_


	3. Saved by the Bottle

**Oh, man. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Honestly, they were all really nice, and actually...I've decided to respond to reviewers at the END of the chapter because I don't want to hold you up. I wanted this up yesterday, but my computer was freezing up on this site and...ugh.**

 **And also: Really just...it keeps cutting off words that I actually did type, and :( the struggles of not being good at operating technology...**

 **Oh, and I don't own.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three-Saved by the Bottle**

Magic. It was magic. I'd only seen one person who associated with magic-Harry. And now this man had done it. He'd _teleported._

"Magic," I whispered, frozen for a moment. And then it hit me. I jerked my wrist from his hand. "Where have you _taken_ me?"

"Feisty," The man grinned, and I stepped back, repulsed by the yellowing teeth. "Tell me, girly, are you a witch?"

"Yes," I hissed, taking a look at my surroundings. It was another dark, damp alley, but this time I was standing with my back to a brick wall. "Take me _back."_

He licked his lips. "What's your name, girly?"

I kicked him. He yowled, the scream inhuman, and bent over to caress his ankle. I shoved him, panicking, and ran, dropping my drink on the ground. It fell with a clink.

A hand wrapped around my ankle and yanked. I felt my feet trip each other, and I slammed my shoulder against the cement, hard. My breath quick and heavy, I curled up, my shoulder throbbing with pain.

"I said," The man jerked me up by my collar. I twisted furiously, terror coursing through my veins. "What's your name?"

"Rowan," I gritted my teeth as he slammed me against the wall. Blinking the blood out of my eyes, I slid to the ground.

"No last name?" He snarled, eyes wild and exhilarated. I shook my head, flinching away from his snarl.

"Who are you?" I panted, my legs kicking out uselessly. He leaned closer, smiling at me. I leaned against the wall, repulsed.

The man licked his lips. "Greyback," He shook his head, his matted grey hair dripping sweat. "Fenir Greyback." He drew something out, and I squinted, confused by the stick-like shape he held in the air.

He muttered something, the tip of the stick pointed at me, and I felt my back stick to the wall. Even when he let go of my arms, I couldn't move my back.

 _A wand,_ I realized. That was a wand, used to do magic.

"Why don't you have a last name, girly?" He squatted, saliva dripping. I tried to lift myself in vain.

Where was accidental magic when I needed it? I shrugged. "I never knew my parents."

"Even better," Greyback bared his teeth again, and moved even closer. "No annoying parents to call muggle authorities to save their poor little mudblood."

I swallowed, my throat dry. Behind Greyback, the Snapple bottle I'd bought earlier rolled close to me. _Please, please..._ I stretched my hand to the side, straining. "What are you?" I demanded hoarsely.

Greyback threw his head back, howling with laughter. " _What am I, she asks?"_ He threw his head back down. "Girly, I'm a werewolf. Do you know what werewolves do?"

"What?" I asked nervously, my heart beating in my throat. I could touch the tip of the Snapple bottle. _A little closer, PLEASE…_

Greyback grinned at me. "We _bite_ people." He jerked the sleeve of my shirt up, and my fingers closed around the bottle.

With another howl, he drew back and swung his teeth down to sink them in my arm. I swung the bottle, hard, and shut my eyes.

There was the sound of glass hitting something hard, and Greyback's yelp of pain, and then silence. My heart still thudding, I cracked my eyes open.

Greyback was unconscious on the floor, but judging by his breathing, he wasn't dead. The bottle in my hand was cracked slightly, but not broken. I drew the bottle close to me and shuddered in a breath, I still couldn't move.

What Harry would be thinking when I didn't come back...I could imagine him, waiting at the window as it grew dark, worried sick and waiting for the food I promised I'd bring back.

 _Harry,_ I shut my eyes. _I'm so sorry._

O-O

"Wake up, girly."

I opened my eyes instantly, on edge, scrabbling for the bottle. My back was still stuck to the wall, and it seemed I wasn't getting away from it anytime soon.

Greyback swung the bottle in front of my eyes angrily. "Thought you could hurt me and get away, girly?"

"I-I just-" I stammered, drawing my knees up and shrinking away. With the bottle gone, I had nothing. It was early morning, the crack of dawn. I could see the sun peeking up from the alley opening.

Greyback howled with laughter again, nursing the side of his face with one clawed arm, the left side of his face bruised. He turned to me, eyes hard and determined.

To define just exactly what I was thinking throughout this entire thing is very difficult, but I've been able to express it through much thought.

I was thoroughly, undoubtedly, screwed.

I kicked at Greyback, and he barely missed my heel driving into his rib, which would have given me some time to stall. But he dodged aside in a grey blur and caught my ankle, baring his teeth. My breath caught, and I kicked my legs as violently as he could, flailing them and jerking them.

He snarled and reached for my other leg with his left hand, nails digging into my skin, and I screamed. "Get away from me!"

What I didn't expect was a voice to echo my words. "Step away from her!"

Before Greyback could obey, assuming he would have, the same voice said something like _stuperfly_ and a jet of light slammed into Greyback.

He didn't even have time to howl; the light threw him into the wall, hard, and he crumpled to the ground.

I watched, my knees drawn up again, shaking. Craning my neck, I watched the shadow who had helped me come closer.

He could be another werewolf, fighting for someone to bite. Panic seized my body, and I looked for the bottle again.

"Stay away from me," I whispered, my voice a croak.

The person stepped closer, and I looked up at the face of a man with bright, orange hair that thinned over his balding head. He smiled at me gently, and pocketed his wand. "It's okay now," He assured me. "I'm Arthur Weasley. What's your name?"

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Rowan," I said, my voice clearer. "Um, could you unstick me from the wall? That Greyback person did something with his wand."

blinked at me. "You're not a muggle?" He murmured. I watched him point his wand at my back, "Finite Incantatem."

I leaped to my feet. smiled at me, though his wand was up and his eyes were wary, scanning the area.

"What would a young girl like you be doing out here in a dodgy place like this?" He asked curiously.

"Got lost," I said simply.

"Parents?"

"Don't have any," I said curtly.

"Well," he said gently, stifling a yawn. "You're welcome to come home with us for the time being; it's late now. I have a little daughter at home named Ginny."

I don't know what made me trust him, but suddenly all I wanted to do was curl up in a bed and sleep. I nodded, exhausted.

shifted his arm up, and offered it to me. Yawning, I took it, and the world flipped upside down again, my insides squeezing. As soon as the world stopped spinning, I dropped to my knees, gasping, completely unprepared for the second teleportation.

"Oh!" helped me up guiltily. "I just thought you would know, since you're a witch-"

I stumbled, slightly sick, and Mr. Weasley led me the rest of the way to his house. I looked up.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, _THE BURROW_ . Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Mr. Weasley smiled, still using the cautious, soft voice of his.

O-O

Mr. Weasley led me to the living room. "You'll have to sleep on the couch, I'm afraid," he said regretfully. "But I can transfigure a bed for you."

"Trans...figure." I said slowly. "Um, it's okay. The couch sounds great. Thanks."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "If you need anything, just ask. I'm going to go tell my wife about the new changes for the night." He left the room, and I collapsed on the couch.

I wanted to sleep. I needed to sleep. But something was nagging me...something I had temporarily forgotten-

Crap! Harry!

I leaped to my feet and went to the dining room, standing hidden at the doorway, peeking my head.

"Oh, Molly dear...the girl we'll be housing tonight..." Mr. Weasley said, oblivious to Mrs. Weasley's angry features. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Where is she? Arthur, we need to introduce ourselves and the kids-" her face darkened. "-who will have QUITE a story to tell afterwards."

"Blimey, Dad, you brought a little girl home? This is a step up!" A boy with curly orange hair grinned. Oh, who am I kidding, everyone there had curly orange hair. He was tall and stood next to his twin.

Mr. Weasley wiped his brow. "No, Fred, she was being attacked by Greyback."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh, the poor dear, bring her in! She must be traumatized!"

I stepped in, trying to say "Hello" but yawning instead. Mrs. Weasley and the rest turned to me.

"Oh, you poor girl," She hurried up to me and embraced me. "Arthur, who was attacking her?"

"Greyback," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "I sent a notification to the Ministry."

I yawned and smiled tiredly at Mrs. Weasley, who turned at once and began to make me a light meal. I turned to the Weasley kids.

"Bloody hell...attacked by a werewolf. I'm Fred." One of the twins said.

"George," the other twin waved cheerily.

"Behind you is Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley gazed fondly behind me. "And next to him is another guest we'll be housing."

I turned around, nodding back at the boy with freckles and curly red hair.

The next person, with the familiar green eyes around the round, wiry glasses...and the thin frame of his body with uncontrollable black hair-

"Harry?!" I gasped. Harry stared, slack jawed.

"Rowan?!" He demanded, stepping forward. "You were attacked by a werewolf?!"

"How did you get here?" I demanded back.

"Wait...Harry, you know her?" Ron asked. Realization dawned.

"You're the Rowan Harry was talking about!" Fred declared. He frowned. "Didn't you abandon him?"

"Yeah, that was cruel." The three Weasleys were beginning to look a little angry. I frowned, confused.

"I-what?"

Mrs. Weasley took a plate and set down some scrambled eggs. "Now, what is going on here?" She crossed her arms.

"Rowan here was at the Dursleys with Harry. When she found out he couldn't help her find someone to figure out why she didn't go to Hogwarts, she tricked him into lowering her out of the house, promising to come back with food, and never came back." Ron glared at me.

I turned to Harry, furious. "You told them that?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. He paused. "Well, how was I to know? I thought you ran away!"

"Well, if you think so little of me-" I stopped abruptly, remembering where I was. I turned to Mrs. Weasley, who had mercifully been silent. Her husband watched, bewildered and trying to understand what was happening. "Thank you for the food, Mrs. Weasley, but I've lost my appetite and I think I'll just go to sleep." I turned and left the room.

O-O

I could hear Harry come up to me, and I drew the blanket I'd been given closer.

"After you left, Ron and the twins drove up to my house at night in a flying car and we came here. I thought you had realized I couldn't help you much and ran away."

I was silent, angry and frustrated. "Well, I'll try to be faster next time while getting you FOOD."

"You never had to. I don't need your help," Harry snapped, upset himself. "It's not my fault you went missing."

I sat up, furious. "I didn't go missing. Why do you have to assume the worst about me? And then you told the Weasleys how I had left you without knowing the facts!"

"I was angry!" Harry exclaimed. "You took my cloak and Dudley's money and the Dursleys assumed I had done something freaky and stolen his money!"

I stood up, pulled the cloak out of my back pocket, and flung it at him. The rest of the money, which had been in my other pocket, was pulled out too. I slammed it on the couch's arm. "Take your stupid stuff and leave me alone, Potter." I rolled back onto the couch, pulled the covers over my head, and closed my eyes, bubbling with anger.

I heard footsteps. "Harry, mate, what are you doing?" Ron.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. "She's upset at me," he added as they left.

"Maybe she made it all up-the Greyback thing. She could have just wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter." Ron suggested.

"Do you think?" I strained my ears as they went upstairs.

"Doesn't it make sense?"

Harry said nothing.

And for that, I promised myself I wouldn't ever be friends with someone who wouldn't stand up for me.

O-O

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I should stay," I said over breakfast. The Weasley children exchanged glances. They'd obviously been up talking about me. I wasn't sure this was the end of the Weasley children. Percy, a boy who looked slightly older than Fred and George had appeared for breakfast, though he ate rather quickly and excused himself very formally. I'd heard him close the door to his room, I assumed. There had also been talk about a "Charlie" and a "Bill",

"Good idea," Ron murmured under his breath. I stiffened, and pushed a slice of waffle in my mouth.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said, aghast. "How dare you! Apologize!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley." I pushed my chair back. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Yeah, and don't come back."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

I closed my eyes, my back turned to the Weasleys, and couldn't help but say something back. "At least I don't talk about people behind their backs."

"At least I don't abandon people just to get attention," Ron shot back.

" _I didn't abandon him!"_

The glasses of orange juice on the table shattered at the same time with a loud CRASH!

Silence.

I turned around, slowly, and stared at the broken pieces of glass scattered everywhere, orange juice dripping onto the floor.

Harry found his voice. "That wasn't my accidental magic," he said slowly.

"No," I croaked. "It was mine."

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered, flushing. "I'll clean it u-"

"No, it's alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley clamped a hand down on Ron's shoulder, hard. "Ronald will."

Grumbling but knowing not to cross his mother when her voice grew frosty, Ron fetched a rag and began to mop up the mess.

There was a hoot. I looked up, in time to see a large owl swoop in. It dropped a letter that fell to my feet, and I picked it up.

Ignoring Ron's protest-"Now she's opening our mail, Mum!"-I turned the letter over.

"What does it say?" Fred asked.

"To Ms. Rowan…." I stopped.

"What is it?" George leaned forward.

"Your last name," Harry said in shock. I swiveled around. He looked at me, emerald eyes piercing my own black ones. "Your last name's on it, isn't it?"

* * *

 **I have discovered this really nice looking break line that I will probably be using for my A/Ns, because my Harry Potter glasses break lines is for the story O-O.**

 **.ravenclaw-YA KNOW WHAT? I THINK YOU DESERVE A REALLY BIG HUG AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATES BECAUSE THAT WAS THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME. Honestly, that review was so overwhelmingly nice...thank you so much for that, it really made my day :).**

 **WildLilys-Why thank you, ya little Slytherin ;)**

 **Alpha Death-Thanks for reviewing :) and haha, I wasn't even thinking when I typed that. Changed it just for you if you wanna have a look XD**

 **siriusblackrose-who doesn't?**

 **Christineoftheopera-You've really been very supportive of my writing for both stories, and...yep. Just wanted to really thank you for that :)**

 **And thats the end of today's Hall of Reviewers! Please, please review, favorite, follow, or do whatever you want with this fanfiction ;) I do answer questions and shtuff, and thanks to you all!**


	4. The Letter

**Chapter Four- The Letter**

 **Previously: "Your last name," Harry said in shock. I swiveled around. He looked at me, emerald eyes piercing my own black ones. "Your last name's on it, isn't it?"**

I looked up at the Weasleys. "I-I-excuse me," I said shakily, turned around, and went to the living room.

Why did a letter know my name? Why didn't I know? Why had I been left to wonder for twelve, agonizing years?

"Well, what does it say?" Harry asked, behind me. He was leaning against the doorway.

I held the letter close to me. "Why would I tell you?"

Harry stared at me, shocked. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because obviously you need to assume that I only wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter and get some attention by making up some fake werewolf attack," I spat. "Well let me tell you something, _Harry Potter,_ I bet people say great things about you, but I don't see it yet!"

"Fine," Harry snapped. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Seems like you had more than enough of conversations yesterday night with the Weasleys, talking about me!"

"Well, what do you expect?"

"I expect friends to stand up for each other!"

" _Then maybe we aren't friends!_ "

" _Of course we aren't!"_ I yelled back. "D'you think you should get special treatment because you're Harry Potter?! Well then, why did your parents-"

I stopped myself before I said something that I would regret. Harry's face was already a stunned hurt at my last word.

I took a deep breath. "It's Snape. My name is Rowan Snape. Are you done prying?"

"Wait-" Harry frowned. "Snape- _you're-"_

" _Get out, Potter."_ I didn't know what made him back off and leave; me calling him by his last name, or the menacing tone I used. Either way, he looked at me, helplessly, and left. Frankly, I didn't care what he had to say. He didn't like me, so why would he even like my last name?

I sat down on the couch, and opened the letter.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms. Snape,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva Mcgonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Hogwarts. I'd been accepted. Ecstatic, I stood and whirled around, grinning.

"Harry, I got-"

Oh.

I clutched my letter, the grin on my face faltering. I looked around at the empty room, suddenly wishing Mr. Mason was here. He'd smile and take me out for ice cream, and when we got back he'd promise a reward if I got good grades. I missed his hugs, as rare as they were.

Swiping at my eyes, I went to the dining room. The Weasleys were cleaning up.

"-sure it said Snape, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "This is extremely serious. I'm sure Severus would know if he had a twelve year old relative, especially if she was attending the school he taught in this year."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Snape sure sounds like the type of person to be related to her," Ron sniggered. "Bet she's a Slytherin, hands down."

He said _Slytherin_ in such a distasteful way that I swore to prove him wrong.

Mrs. Weasley wiped a rag on her wet hands worriedly. "Arthur, dear, why would Rowan be accepted late? There must be an explanation."

"Perhaps tomorrow you can pay a visit to Dumbledore with Rowan, Molly," Mr. Weasley suggested. "I'll take the day off and watch over the kids."

I leaned against the doorframe. "Talking about me?"

Mr. Weasley jumped and dropped the plate he'd been holding. He turned around and smiled guiltily at me. "Ah, Rowan, we were just discussing how we could figure things out. After all, Severus is your guardian..."

It was strange; I'd spent my entire life wanting to meet someone related to me, and now I wanted nothing to do with this Severus Snape. He'd ignored me for twelve years...why should I pay attention to him now?

"Rowan, why don't you go rest today?" Mrs. Weasley suggested gently. "We can pay a visit to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, tomorrow."

"Or she could actually do some work here, Mum," George piped up. I looked at him, undecided if I hated the twins. They hadn't been rude or mean to me like Ron; I had no reason to dislike them.

"Yeah," Fred chimed in. He grinned. "Maybe we could show her how to de-gnome..."

"Again?" Ron asked incredulously. "We did that yesterday!"

"Ah, Ronnie, if you look outside, you'd see the gnomes staggering back and forth, coming back-" I noticed that Fred held Ron a little tighter than necessary as he showed him the window.

"Oh," Ron said lamely. "Yeah-yeah, I see 'em."

"I'd love to help," I added.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "Very well then. Fred, George, go help Rowan."

O-O

As soon I stepped outside, I knew something was off.

"There aren't any gnomes," I said suspiciously, looking around for jolly little faces walking about.

We stepped under the shade of a tree, and I glanced around.

"We know," Fred said cheerfully. "But we reckon you'd want a break from Ron."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't pretend you two didn't listen in on the conversation Harry and Ron had last night about me."

"Well," George shrugged. "We make our own decisions." He plucked an acorn from the tree and tossed it in the air, catching it.

I looked at George. "So you don't think I'm an attention-seeking fan of Harry Potter?"

"Well, by the way you yelled at him in the living room, no."

I frowned. "You heard that?"

George laughed. "The entire house heard you two."

"Sorry." I blinked, realizing too late that-"Where's Fre-"

The tree under me shook suddenly. And dirt began raining down. I closed my eyes, raising my hands and yelling in protest.

"Hey!" When the brown mounds of dirt had stopped falling, I wiped the dirt from my face and glared accusingly at Fred, who'd appeared again and was roaring with laughter next to George.

"Oh, Mum would kill us if she knew what just happened," George wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows, a sly smirk forming. "Would she?"

"No," Fred stood, eyes wide. "Don't."

"You wouldn't," George added.

I grinned and dusted off my hair. "Trust me, I would..."

"It was a joke," Fred exclaimed nervously. "A fun, welcoming prank on our kind...completely opposite of a tattletale friend..."

"Mum's going to kill us," George added. "We'll be grounded for-"

I threw the dirt I'd clumped up in my hand as hard as I could, and it splattered all over Fred's hair, brown specks decorating his orange hair.

"Now that," Fred spit out dirt from his mouth. "Was not nice." He scooped up dirt, but I'd already started running, so he flung it on George.

We spent the rest of the day trying to get back at each other, and when the three of us finally came back inside, we were tired, dirty, and happy.

I decided that I liked them, even though their brother was annoyingly rude to no end. I also decided that I was going to pour water over their heads as soon as nobody was looking, because he'd gotten in a last dirtball and soiled my shoes.

O-O

Though living under the same roof as Ron and Harry put a damper on my mood, I discovered that the rest of the Weasleys were incredibly nice (Well, Fred put a spider on my face while I was sleeping, but still.)

I padded downstairs, tired. Yawning, I turned to the dining room, where Mrs. Weasley was bustling about in her apron, cooking. Nobody else had woken up besides Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.

"Rowan," Mr. Weasley smiled, surprised. "Up so early?"

"It's eight," I pointed out.

Mrs. Weasley laughed warmly. "The kids normally sleep until nine."

I shrugged. "Want some help, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course, dear. I always need an extra pair of hands."

I helped her crack eggs, with her explaining how hand-made food always tasted better than magicked ones. Mr. Weasley sat at the dining table, reading a newspaper. It seemed like such a mugglish home sometimes.

Hesitating, I cracked an egg. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hm?" There was a _sizzle, pop, fizz_ as bacon was lowered gently onto the pan. "What is it, dear?"

"Do you think...that person...Sev'rus Snape...would he take me in? Where would I go?"

Mrs. Weasley pressed down on a piece of bacon too hard. It hissed. "He better take you in," she said fiercely. "Severus Snape is many things, but he will not be a child neglecter."

"Oh," I protested, beating the eggs. "He doesn't have to take me in. I don't even know what relation we are. It doesn't need to be father, I think. But...if he doesn't want me, then I have no reason to want him."

A hand was on my shoulder, as if I needed support. Mrs. Weasley cupped hand under my chin and turned my face to hers, gently. I stared up at the warm, opening eyes.

"We'll take you in for as long as you need, dear," Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug. "And if Severus Snape doesn't want to take you in, I'll beat him senseless and take you home, here." She rubbed the back of my head supportively, and I hugged her back. She smelled of home, and I felt the pang of homesickness for the Masons again.

I didn't need support. If he didn't want me, who cared?

I could handle myself.

I'd sort of been doing it for a while.

I could take care of myself.

O-O

It was a funny feeling, Portkeying. Mr. Weasley had explained it before I left with Mrs. Weasley. It was supposed to take me somewhere when I touched it, or touched it and said a key word. Here, the key word was _Dumbledore._

" _Dumbledore,"_ I said, hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice overlap with mine. A hook grasped my stomach and gave a sharp tug that sent me flying, and I tumbled across the ground ungracefully until I landed and tried to control my whirling stomach.

Gasping, I took Mrs. Weasley's hand gratefully. Standing, I dusted myself up. "So where's Hogw-"

My breath caught. I stared at the school in front of me.

The castle stretched upwards, four graceful towers that pointed at the tips. The entrance door was large and wooden, the stone walls standing strong. I swallowed, overwhelmed by everything. This was actually happening. Only a few days ago I'd been sitting at home, frustrated and confused about who exactly I was. And now here I stood, my boots planted firmly against the grassy ground, looking up at the building where another Snape was.

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at me, and I closed my jaw, which had fallen in my awe, nodding slightly.

O-O

"Molly," The bearded man greeted calmly, almost as if he had expected us. I stepped into the room. "And a guest."

Almost instantly I was filled with the feeling of power revolving around the room. It seemed to be coming from the old man, who sat behind his desk with his aged, wrinkled fingers laced together and twinkled his blue eyes at me. I smiled back, slightly nervous and intimidated by the interest he held in his eyes for me.

"Albus," Mrs. Weasley nodded, smiling. She pushed back a wave of curly red hair and looked him in the eye. "We need to talk. Rowan," She wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively. "received her Hogwarts letter late, which will be discussed later. But her Hogwarts letter says, well...Snape."

"He's in this building," I blurted out quickly. "And I'd like to know what relation he has to me, and why he hasn't contacted me."

"Ah," The man said apologetically, suddenly. "Where are my manners? Please, sit. Rowan, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Lemon Drop?" He offered us a bowl with yellow-colored sweets, to which Mrs. Weasley declined and I took as we sat.

Mr. Dumbledore smiled at me. "Now, concerning your question to Professor Snape. I am sure he would be willing to take you in now that you are here. I've contacted him, and he should be coming soon."

"How?" I asked curiously.

Mr. Dumbledore smiled knowingly and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "I had a feeling I'd need Severus in the office this morning, so I informed him to come." I cocked my head slightly at his mysterious tone, but didn't push it further.

"Albus, what is it that you must call me over so urgently?" And impatient, silky voice rose out of the air, and I twisted in my seat, reluctantly eager.

The first thing I saw was a tall figure in black robes that furled around the figure's feet. I raised my eyes from the black shoes barely visible under the wisps of robes that seemed to billow dangerously, my sight trailing upwards.

He had a curtain of black, greasy hair that shaded the sides of his face, and a crookedly hooked nose that poked out. I stared right back at the impatient, tunnel-like black eyes, and tried hard not to shiver.

Severus Snape. This was the person I'd been wishing for my entire life. This heap of oily black who sounded as if he'd like nothing more but to leave and ignore everyone. I felt my teeth grit together as anger unfurled in the tight knot sewn in my chest.

"Severus," Mr. Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. "Rowan, this is Severus Snape."

The eyes that were locked on mine widened a fraction of an inch, before they narrowed. "Albus. What are you implying." The words were said icily, in disgust.

"Are you the child's godfather, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her cold tone almost equally as icy.

"No," Snape snarled. "This is unimportant. Albus, what have you called me down for?"

"It seems as if Rowan has found her only living relative, Severus." Mr. Dumbledore said calmly. "You will have to take her in. You are, of course, the legal guardian."

I should have stopped them right then and there. I should have stood, my shoulders set, and said _no thank you Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sure Mr. Snape has better things to do than take me in. I will return to the Masons and live as a muggle._ But I'll admit, there was a small part of me, a small hopeful part, that looked to Snape and hoped he'd take me in.

Snape looked as if he had tasted something sour. He glared at Mr. Dumbledore harshly. "Albus, this is ridiculous. I will not be taking _anyone_ in."

The small part that had hoped shriveled up and curled into a black lump. I bit my lip, hard, and tried to keep my breathing even. Furious, I turned to the Snape man. "So what are you?"

"Excuse me?" Snape said bitingly. "You will address me in the _proper way,_ a respectful way."

"I'm sorry if a bit of respect's been lost for abandoning me," I snapped, unable to control myself. "So what are you? My uncle? My godfather?"

"No, you idiot child," Snape snapped back, eyes sharp. "I'm your father."

O-O

The world stopped. I felt my breath hitch, my pulse freeze, and I felt as if someone were squeezing the air out of me.

"You're my what," I said, my voice dropped to a whisper. My voice rippled into a deadly tone. "You're my father?"

I felt Mrs. Weasley wrap an arm around my shoulder and squeeze gently. "Rowan, why don't you go explore? We'll be staying here for a while today; I'll call Arthur and tell him to drop the kids off here for the day."

I swallowed, hard. There was a lump in my throat I couldn't get out, and watching Snape stare at the pair of us, uninterested, sparked something.

"He doesn't have to take me in, Mr. Dumbledore." I stood, pushing my chair back. I turned to Snape, shaking. "And if you thought for a second I even wanted you to be my father and take me in, you thought wrong. I never want to see you outside of school circumstances again."

There was a slight moment where Snape stood, seething, and I felt a tiny bit of triumph revolving around my lies. But then he narrowed his eyes, curled his lip, and said smoothly," Oh, believe me, the feeling is mutual."

I wanted to scream. Mrs. Weasley stood, furious. "How dare you, Severus Snape? Rowan-"

I never heard the rest, because by then, I'd fled the room and was running through the stone corridors, my breath heavy and loud in the echoing halls. The portraits on the walls passed by in a blur, and I was pretty sure one had been talking, but I couldn't bother to care. I ran until my breath caught and I slammed my palms against the stone wall, my breath coming in hitches.

I couldn't see. There was a hazy blur in front of me, and I couldn't figure it out until I swiped at my eyes and discovered wetness. I cursed myself for crying, and walked through the walls, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying to stop the flow of tears.

It took a while for me to find the exit, but I was soon on a field that looked more like a stadium. It had three hoops on each side, all high into the sky, and I looked up, squinting from the sun.

How did they play this sport with the hoops so high?

I wiped my eyes again, already feeling their puffiness. _Stop,_ I told myself uselessly. _I am not going to cry about that filthy excuse of a dad._

The stadium was completely empty, and I wandered around trying to get rid of my tears. After a moment, my feet kicked against something under one of the stadium benches. I bent down, and pulled out a rickety old broom.

Slowly, I rose, and stared at the broom in my hand. Contemplating, I gave the broom a good look, and slowly lifted my head up at the high hoops in the stadium…

...wait.

Could the broom-?

Like in storybooks-?

I turned my head slightly, and stared at the part of the castle where I knew Snape, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Dumbledore stood. Anger tinted at the ends of my eyes again, and I swiped at them angrily. Before I could think about it, I grasped the broom, swung a leg over it, and took a deep breath.

O-O

It did take a little longer than I thought, and I was sporting a bruise somewhere on my right hip, but after a while of wrestling with the broom, I was sitting on one of the hoops, staring moodily at the forest in my view.

My broom was tucked under my arm, and i leaned against the hoop, tired of the day. I just wanted it to be over, but it wasn't even afternoon yet. Closing my eyes, I sighed, the heat beating down on me. Shade was just what I needed. I sat down on my broom and flew unsteadily down to a tree, where I could properly enjoy its shade.

"Oi, where'd you get the broom?"

My eyes flew open, recognizing Ron. I narrowed my eyes. "Magic."

Fred and George were nowhere in sight, and neither was Harry. Ron shrugged. "Well, are you using it?"

"Nope."

Ron looked at me like I was dense. "Well...can I have it?"

"No." I know I shouldn't have been rude, but I was tired and moody and thoroughly exhausted.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Ron grumbled something. "Are there more?"

I closed my eyes. Arguing with Ron was refreshing, especially if I had an advantage. "Maybe, maybe not."

Ron let out a little groan of frustration. "Fine. Keep your stupid broom; Harry has a Nimbus 2000 anyway."

I had no idea what it was, but it sounded cool, and I turned away from Ron. After a while Ron clambered away on his gigantic feet.

There was silence for a while.

The grass rustled next to me, and I knew someone had sat down.

"...Rowan?"

Harry. Of course, it had to be him. I contemplated being rude, but when I turned around and opened my eyes, the green eyes startled me.

There was such a lack of anger that I couldn't bring myself to be mad. I took a deep breath. "Harry?"

"Um," Harry stumbled, obviously surprised I hadn't punched him in the face and ordered him to leave yet. "I-just-you-How was visiting Snape?"

I shrugged, trying to pretend to be uninterested. "Terrible. Turns out he hates me."

"Oh," Harry said, flustered. He nervously reached a hand up to flatten his black fringe that covered a lightning shaped scar. "Well-why?"

"I don't know, because he doesn't want to be bothered with a daughter?" I played with a green leaf on the ground.

There was no sound. I turned my head to see his shocked eyes and slightly parted mouth. "What?"

Harry tried to pull himself together. "You-ah, he-Snape's your father?"

"Unfortunately." I sat up. "Do I even LOOK like him?"

"Erm," Harry hesitated and looked closer. "Well, you have his eyes. And his hair color, though not the greasiness." I pulled my ponytail close to my face and sniffed it. Harry smiled slightly.

I muttered under my breath, released my ponytail, and sat back in the shade. There was no hostility in this conversation, and I couldn't quite figure out why I wasn't furious at him.

Harry shifted in the grass. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "For blaming you."

I was quiet for a moment, staring up into the branches that swayed in the breeze. I sighed. "It's alright. I shouldn't have gotten so mad, then."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I brought all your stuff with me to the Weasleys," Harry said softly. I turned my head, and the corner of his lips quirked up. "I rummaged through your brown backpack when I got mad at you for taking my invisibility cloak-don't get mad at me again," Slight panic flared in his pupils.

I laughed lightly. "I'm not, but don't look at my things next time. Did you make sure everything was put back?"

Harry nodded. "I, er, couldn't help but notice the receipt. I was wondering why you had it."

My hand flew to my neck, where the locket was. "Oh. My mum gave it to me. Well, rather, it came in the mail and Mrs. Mason gave it to me. It came with the receipt, and on the back, it said _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ " Over time, I'd memorized those four unfamiliar words.

"What?" Harry jerked his eyes open wide. "What did it say?"

Puzzled, I repeated the words slowly.

"That-that can't be possible." Harry frowned.

I blinked. "What? Do you know what it means?"

"Yeah." Harry said, frazzled. "It's the Hogwarts motto."

My lips parted. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"Why would your mum write that?" Harry said.

I shrugged helplessly. "I mean, I don't think she's in Hogwarts. But-Harry, look." Grappling for the locket, I unclasped it and brought it closer to him. My fingers fumbled at the locket, but it wouldn't open. "I thought it was a broken locket. I thought it wasn't supposed to open."

Harry inspected the locket. "It doesn't open..?"

I shook my head, excited. "I think I know why. Because-well, I'm supposed to open it in Hogwarts."

"Are you going to try?" Harry said.

"I-"I hesitated. "Wh-when I get to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. He smiled a little. "I saw your picture frame with the Masons."

"Oh," I felt a grin pull at my lips. "That one."

"The Masons-you care about them, don't you?"

Mrs. Mason's smile appeared, crinkles appearing on the sides of her eyes. Mr. Mason stood behind her, eyes laughing. I looked down at the grass tickling my ankles, and slung my arms around my knees. "Yeah," I said softly. "They're almost family."

 **Hwee! Another chapter done! Yay! So, a lot happened in this one...Rowan's found her dream dad-though nightmare is more like it-and Harry's back on tentatively good terms with her. And the mysterious locket has another clue!**

 **WildLilys-Well, I mean, I wouldn't blame Ron. I just don't see him as the sort who would accept Rowan instantly, and even Harry's not really close with Rowan. But I can see where you're coming from. And as if you don't already know everything ;)**

 **Guest-Yeah….if I was some super wise and thoughtful writer I'd reply in something along the lines of** _ **well you see this goes against this intricate plotline that blah bleh blah**_ **, but since I'm not that...I just didn't really think of it. I can't see Mr. Weasley slicing his throat, and I guess I just intended for him to tend to the victim first. But thanks for pointing that out ;)**

 **saroura92-everyone makes mistakes; I don't want to make this a Mary Sue, so I'm trying to make everyone as realistic as possible. Harry's been cooped up at the Dursleys for the entire summer, and the one person who kept him company left with his stuff and Dudley's...eh. I'm not trying do do any bashing, though. Thanks for the review!**

 **Son of Whitebeard-He hurt Remus Lupin, and for that, I'm making people hate him more so they can destroy him to bits when the time comes :)**

 **Whew! Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love ya'll! :) Please review, it helps!**


	5. Leaving

**Yay, another chapter! Review if you liked this :) and I don't own, obviously.**

 **Chapter Five-Leaving**

There was a crinkle as my fingers smoothed out the wrinkles on the Dunkin' Donuts receipt. I tucked it in my backpack and fingered the locket on my neck, playing with it, toying with the lock.

I'd missed the first year in Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley had explained as we got back home. And that was why, to catch up, I'd be moving into Hogwarts tomorrow morning with my father to get a sort of first year boot camp. Dumbledore wasn't sure how long it would take before I could catch up, but I'd probably have to extend the extra lessons even as I went to second year.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking frantically in the kitchen; pots and pans clattered in a chaotic symphony. Mr. Weasley was arguing with Mrs. Weasley about a muggle car. Upstairs, there were slight explosion noises-Fred and George were experimenting again. Harry and Ron were outside, playing with a couple of brooms, shouting in excitement. I liked it like this. I liked the Weasleys' loudness, their crazy household.

Sitting on the couch, I wrapped myself closer in the blankets and stared blankly out the window, taking a break from the book I was reading. There was a creak, and I snapped my neck towards the noise.

There was a flash of bright Weasley hair, and a squeak before someone disappeared.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

A pair of bright eyes peaked out, as well as the tip of bright red hair. A girl, I realized.

"Hey," I greeted. "I haven't seen you around-or have I? I'm Rowan, what's your name?"

"Ginny," Ginny appeared fully, and smiled slyly. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

I patted the cushiony seat next to me. "Why don't you sit?"

"Oh, no," Ginny said, horrified. " _He_ might see."

"Who?"

Ginny blushed furiously. "Harry Potter."

I felt a smile spread across my face. "Harry? Do you like him?"

"Ah-," Ginny stuttered, her face red as her hair. "Er-you can't tell him!" She panicked.

Laughing a little, I nodded. "I won't, it's alright. Come on and sit, Harry's too absorbed in his broom flying anyway."

Cautiously, Ginny sat down next to me and nestled her chin into the couch, staring at Harry with dreamy, wide eyes. I grinned.

"Are you two friends?"

"Oh, I wish!" Ginny said. "But Ron's got him all to himself."

"Well," I propped myself up with my elbow. "Maybe he'd like you back if you hung out with him."

"Oh, but what if he _doesn't?_ " Ginny said miserably, staring out the window.

I watched her, amused. "Well, let's go see, then? Can you ride?"

"Yes," Ginny straightened. "Fred and George said I wasn't allowed, but I didn't listen."

Standing, I pulled the blanket to the side. "Well then, come on. I need to brush up; I only learned yesterday and I'm rubbish at it."

O-O

If I thought Ginny was shy, it was nothing compared to when I dragged her outside. She scampered off to get brooms quickly, face hidden by her hair, as Harry looked at Ron, bewildered. Ron sniggered, and ignored me.

Ginny came back, her face red and her voice two octaves high. "Here you go, Rowan, I'm going to teach you how to ride now, do you know how to get on, you said you did, you said you learned yesterday, well let's see how good you are, here," she rambled, eyes wide. Thrusting a broom at me, Ginny hurried away from Harry.

I shrugged at Harry, and followed Ginny. She was already swooping into the air, gliding through the sky. I muttered under my breath and tried to copy her, swinging my leg over the broom awkwardly and trying to find balance as I kicked off.

The problem was my feet. They needed something to stand on, something to find balance on. The fact that they swung in the air kept me off-kilter.

I tried to steady myself, tried to find the little balance I had last time. Instead, my legs slipped and I swung upside down, letting out a yelp and holding tight onto the broom.

There was a giggle, and then somewhere to my right a few snickers. Ginny's face appeared, upside down, but it was obvious she was smiling.

"Swing yourself back around," Harry called. Ginny's face flushed pink as he came closer to me, and she zipped away. "Here,"

With a single twist, Harry pulled my arm and I swung back into place. I blew hair from my face.

"Want to play?" Harry jerked a thumb at the big red ball Ron held. "We're just catching."

I jerked unsteadily to balance myself. "I can barely stay with my head in the right direction and you want me to catch a ball?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, she's too scared to."

"Are you?" Harry pressed me, his eyes twinkling.

I glared at them. "That's not nice."

Ginny caught on, and grinned. "Rowan, are you _scared?_ "

"No," I protested. "Stop it."

"Think you'll be bad at it?" Ron grinned impishly. Harry swung over to take the red ball.

Smiling cheekily, the black-haired boy tossed the ball into the air at me, and it landed perfectly in my arms as my hands clutched the broom handle. "Come, on, Rowan...or are you going to back down?"

I used a hand and threw the ball at Harry's head. He caught it, infuriating me as I tried to regain my balance. "Let's play, then."

I found out quickly that deciding to play was a huge mistake. I fell, twice, and was lucky that I wasn't too far from the ground.

Ron tossed the ball at me, and panicking, I jerked at my broom and kicked the ball with the side of my foot-the ball was heavier than I thought, and my foot throbbed rather painfully.

"Penalty!" Ron bellowed. "This is catch, not….kick!" Behind him, Harry flattened himself on the broom and chased after the ball, catching it and sweeping his broom around next to Ginny.

I squinted. "You can get a penalty in playing _catch?_ "

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Apparently so, huh?"

Giggling, Ginny blushed and smiled. I hid my own grin, but chose to make heart shapes with my hands for Ginny's eyes only as Harry turned his back. Ginny widened her eyes, blushed more, and waved me away, embarrassed.  
"Well, what do we do with my penalty?" I asked.

Ron shrugged. "You can't play," he suggested snidely.

"Ron," Harry said quietly.

"Alright," I directed my broom towards him until I was facing him. "Why do you hate me?"

"You're the daughter of Snape, and a greasy, slimy Slytherin," Ron declared.

"What's a Slytherin?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

Ron curled his lip. "Only the worst House in Hogwarts. Your father is the head of it, and you're bound to get into it."

"House...?"

"There are four houses in Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They stand for different things-Slytherin for slyness and cunningness." Harry spoke up.

"Oh," I blinked at Harry, and craned my head back at Ron. "And that's bad how?"

"It's the darkest House there is. You-know-who came from there."

"Who?" I frowned.

"Voldemort," Harry said. "He killed my parents. Let's move on." Looking away, Harry tossed the ball at Ginny, who caught the ball with a squeak.

"Oh." I caught the ball with some trouble as Ginny tossed it at me, and threw it at Ron, who was looking glum from the lost battle. The game resumed, but the competitive excitement never quite returned the same.

O-O

" _Oh, this is simply fantastic," Mrs. Mason clutched my arm and shook slightly, her lips widened in an ecstatic smile. "This deal means everything to the company."_

 _I smiled back, happy for the Masons. "Celebrate?" At the age of five, I'd already learned to take advantage of these moments._

 _Mr. Mason raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips into a smile. "Celebrate? Where?"_

 _I looked up at him, a toothy grin on my face. "Beach?"_

" _It would be a nice walk," Mrs. Mason considered._

 _And not long later, we were walking on the dock, Mr. Mason in his crisp suit, Mrs. Mason in her elegant periwinkle gown, and I in my white high-low dress. And the Masons were discussing their next deal, but I didn't mind because we hadn't done this in years, just the three of us doing something together._

 _A man in a flowery shirt chased us down, a camera in hand, while his assistant photographer followed and stumbled with the tripod. They took a photo for us for ten dollars, and printed it out at the photo shop. Mrs. Mason placed it in a nice little frame and it was my birthday present the following year._

I traced the edge of the frame, watching the little girl in it with one hand raised in the air, poised to wave enthusiastically at the camera, and the other hand clutching a strawberry-banana ice cream with fudge. Standing in between the two adults, they seemed like a family.

We hadn't gotten the chance to do that again, ever;. The Masons' company grew, and they were so occupied with their work, they forgot about me sometimes. I placed the framed picture in my bag gently, and closed the zipper on it.

"Hey."

I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was. An unwilling smile crossed my face. "I'm just packing up for tomorrow."

Harry sat down on the couch as I folded my blanket. "Will the next time I see you be at school?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

A voice from behind us called,"Rowan!" Ginny appeared, skidding to a stop with a squeak as she saw Harry. Her cheeks turned crimson.

"Hey, Ginny," I smiled cheerfully. "Did you need anything?"

"Er-" Ginny's eyes darted to Harry, flitting frantically about. "Mumwantedtoinviteyoutocomeandshopforschoolstuffwithusnexttime," she said in one breath. I blinked.

"Oh, shop for school supplies?" I grinned. "Sure."

Ginny beamed, swinging her hair. "Great! See you, Rowan! Uhm-bye Harry," Tentatively, the eleven year old girl scuttled away.

Harry watched her go, amusement flickering across his face.

"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out throughout the house, and there was an abrupt clattering of feet and voices. I could make out Ron's shout of indignation as Fred trod over his toes.

I followed Harry to the dining room, where everyone had begun to settle down already. Dinner was a loud, crowded event tonight, and everyone was hungry. Platters were emptied in no time, and the clinking sound of silverware lapsed into loud talking. I smiled quietly with a mouthful of pudding. Was Hogwarts like this?

But Snape would be there. If i were to have dinner with him, it would be a dreadful event. I grimaced.

"Pudding too sweet? Thick? Creamy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I was just thinking. The pudding is amazing," I assured her.

Mrs. Weasley accepted it with a slight frown, but the conversation was soon forgotten as Ron reached for a third helping and was reprimanded. Dinner resumed as usual, and I scooped a mouthful of pudding onto my spoon.

 _I never want to see you outside of school circumstances again._

The cool pudding slipped into my mouth as I removed the spoon, hovering it above my bowl.

 _Oh, believe me, the feeling is mutual._

"May I be excused?" I asked abruptly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but wrung her hands. "Yes, dear, but wouldn't you like to wait for the cookies to come out of the-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm quite tired." I explained with a tired smile.

"Sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully. "Perhaps you ought to stay for the summer-"

 _I wish._ "No, I'm good." I stood, pushing my chair back and heading for the living room.

Burying myself under the blankets, I closed my eyes.

I didn't fall asleep until dawn crept up the horizon.

O-O

"Blimey, how will we contact you?" George asked me. I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder, waiting outside for someone to take me to Hogwarts.

"How do students contact their parents?" I asked curiously.

"Owl," Fred explained.

"Like Hedwig," Harry added, as he came outside. "When are you leaving?"

I shrugged. "Around nine. What time is it?"  
"Dad?" Fred asked.

Mr. Weasley checked his watch. "Eight fifty-eight."

I leaned against the wall of the Burrow, sighing through my nose. "Where's Ginny?"

"Inside, sulking," George chuckled. "She's finally found a girl to talk to and now you're leaving."

There was a loud crack, and I jumped.

 **Yeah...not one of my longest chapters. But I'll try to update faster for the next chapter if you promise to review *hint hint* :)**

 **ChristineoftheOpera-thank you so much! I realize I'm evil for leaving everyone hanging with the plot twist but ;) thanks for your review!**

 **sakurapetals0192-I totally see where you're going with this. Snape always protects Harry, but *spoiler* he did it for Lily and his promise to Dumbledore. He's unprepared to take in a daughter, and doesn't even want her for many reasons other than "she's a burden". Thanks :)**

 **Son of Whitebeard-Oh, man, me too. Sadly it won't come in a while, but it will happen and he will die painfully *evil smile***

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Yeah, short chapter...but I haven't updated sooner than I wanted, and so I just want to put something up! Yay! I don't own and enjoyyyy :)**

 **Chapter Six-Home Sweet Home**

Snarling, Snape made his way towards me.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day." He snapped. I glared at him, but kept silent.

Turning to the Weasleys and Harry, I promised, "I'll see what I can do about the shopping trip."

Mr. Weasley stood and extended a hand. "Severus."

Snape ignored the hand. "Arthur." He exchanged curtly.

Mr. Weasley lowered his hand and smiled at me. "If there's any trouble at all, write to Molly and I. The Owlery is bound to have owls at the ready."

I nodded, smiling faintly. "I will."

"If we're quite done," Snape snarled. He extended his arm jerkily, and I stared at it in confusion.

 _He wants me to take it?_

Growling with impatience, Snape shook his elbow. I slowly reached out and placed a light hand on his.

CRACK!

The world spun jarringly, my insides squelching with protest, and blurrily, my vision crashed into a grassy ground. I sunk to my knees, holding in bile.

I had done this, once, with Mr. Weasley. The familiar sickening feeling was even worse this time.

"If you're quite done," Snape glowered above me. "Perhaps we will actually make it to the castle some time this week."

I couldn't find the energy at the point to glare, so I got to my feet unsteadily instead. Taking a deep breath, I told myself I wasn't allowed to hate someone I'd literally met only twice.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically, lip curling. This time I really did glare. He spun on his heel and headed for Hogwarts.

O-O

"Hurry up," Snape snapped as I yelped, clutching the staircase as it moved with a sudden swerve. He glided up the stairs as it moved, and I tried to follow.

"Yeah, okay." I muttered under my breath.

Snape turned as the staircase stopped moving, and his black eyes regarded mine coldly. After a pause, he said, "Sir."

"Huh?"

"You will address me as _sir_ ," Snape said, glowering. He gestured with his hand for me to hurry up. I was about to retort, but the tip of his wand sliding forward, peeking out of his robe sleeve stopped me. He was armed, I was not. And who knew what he was capable of-so far, I'd seen nothing good about him.

I settled for a frown. "Yes, sir."

I followed him to a gargoyle I'd seen before. We were at Dumbledore's office. Uttering "Lemon Drops", Snape strode to the office, me following.

Dumbledore sat behind the big desk I had seen him sitting behind last time. As usual, he sat with his fingers laced together gently, the blue in his eyes twinkling. I relaxed slightly; I could trust Dumbledore more.

"Well," Snape said impatiently. "I retrieved her."

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled slightly and tilted his head. "But what have you brought her here for, my boy?"

I kicked the ground slightly, hands shoved in my pocket. _He doesn't want me, duh._

"What am I to do with her? I merely retrieved her. She may sleep and have her lessons in a House dormitory and Common Room." Snape narrowed his eyes.

Dumbledore looked delighted. He stroked his beard. "Ah, I may have forgotten to tell you. Rowan will be sleeping in your quarters."  
" _What?"_ Snape and I said, both horrified. We shot each other identical glares, then looked away furiously. Or, at least, I did.

"Headmaster, I-" Snape spluttered for a moment, then seemed to calm down. "I'm afraid I don't have a guest room."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, my boy, I have arranged one for you. It is right next to your sleeping quarters."

Snape looked murderous. He glared at the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and they seemed to have a silent debate. Finally, Snape sat back on his heels, resigned.

"Come," he said curtly to me. Feeling like a dog on a leash not for the first time in the day, I dragged my heels and followed.

O-O

"Is this your office?" I asked curiously.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Maybe when you answer them," I mumbled moodily.

Snape whipped around, greasy hair hanging off the sides of his hair. He glared at me, eyes so cold I shivered slightly. "Watch. I will not be responsible if you forget how to enter my quarters."

 _My quarters too, now._ I watched him turn to a door next to a bookshelf, black and hidden. "Pickled leeches." The door cracked open and Snape gave it a push, opening it all the way. He held the door open for me impatiently.

Gross. Who had _pickled leeches_ as their password out of all other possible combinations?! Nevertheless I followed.

Inside was walls a dark green, and a big desk in front of a bookshelf lined with bottled vials and books.

It was bigger than I thought. If I craned my neck, I could see a hallway. There were three doors: One mahogany, wooden one that obviously led to a bedroom. Another, with a white door, cracked open to reveal bathroom tiles. One door, facing the mahogany-doored bedroom, sat in a fresh purple, out of place. I heard Snape's sound of disgust as he noticed it. Next to the purple door was another hallway-one with stairs.

"It's bigger than it looks," I looked up at Snape, curiosity getting the better of me. "How?"

"Well," Snape drawled, and I instantly regretted the question. "Perhaps in your years at Hogwarts, something deep will delve into your mind, and you will discover a topic extremely difficult for many-it's called magic."

I huffed. "I was just asking…"

Arching his finger at the door, Snape nodded. "To your room." The purple one, of course. The out-of-place one.

I fingered the strap of my bookbag. "Will I be let out for food and water, _sir?"_ My sarcasm rivaled his, and judging by his narrowed eyes, he knew it.

"Not with that impertinence," he snarled, the nostrils of his hooked nose flaring. Jerking a finger at the door, he glared. "To your room."

I took two deep breaths and obeyed. But as I shut the door, I met his eyes evenly and muttered,"I feel bad for your students."

O-O

It turned out that Dumbledore had been creative enough to put a color pad next to my door. It had a color palette, with a variety of colors-I lifted my finger and tapped the blue. The walls of my room turned blue. I stared.

The walls turned pink. Then it turned green. Then a light golden.

But I couldn't help wanting to fit into this place, just a little. I didn't _want_ to fit out. Slowly, I reached up to the palette, and turned the walls dark green, like the walls in the hallway outside.

I raked my eyes across the room, taking in the furniture. There was a moderately sized bed on it, with a drawer and a lamp sitting next to it like a stereotypical bedroom. On the other side of the wall stood a bookshelf, stretching out across the entire wall. There was one section that had an armchair and a taller lamp. I scraped at the empty air of the bookshelves, but no book magically appeared. There were only two books on the shelf: _A Simple Guide to The Magical World_ and _Hogwarts, a History._ There was also a chess set, but I scoffed at the thought of Snape playing with me.

The ground was soft. I slid off my boots and let my sock-covered feet sink into the white carpet. Pulling off my backpack, I sat down and opened the flap.

Clothes. Dunkin Donuts receipt. Rope. More clothes. Picture-

Frame.

I traced the edge of the picture. _You miss them, don't you?_ The voice in my head taunted. _You want to go back to how it was. At least there you had a sort of home. A little sense of belonging._

 _Stop!_ I scrambled over to the drawer and set the picture frame there. The little girl toothily grinned at me. I swallowed.

"Clothes," I murmured. Grappling for the clothes, I folded them neatly and placed them in the drawer by color order. I hadn't brought any dresses Mrs. Mason had gotten for me-everything I brought had been an essential, something durable and needed.

I emptied out the bag, tucked the receipt under the clothes in the drawer, and hooked the bag strap on one of the drawer handles.

Casting a look at the bookshelf, I considered the books.

O-O

There was an impatient knock on the door. Without waiting, it opened. I looked up from the armchair, book in my lap.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Haven't destroyed the room yet?"

I shut the book, checking the page number before I did. "Not yet," I said cautiously. His tone was calmer, more composed. And I preferred to keep it that way right now.

"Dinner at Hogwarts is normally held in the Great Hall, a place for feasting and school meetings. Tables are divided by House-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. However, a house elf can be called to bring you food. Twinkie!" Snape raised his voice.

There was a pop, and a creature appeared. A house elf. Twinkie looked like Dobby, but with an apron and a more feministic aura about her. Her floppy ears were tinier and pointed upwards more. She bowed low, nose touching the ground. "Is Professor Snape needing something?"

"Prepare dinner for me. I will be eating on my desk." Snape said curtly.

Twinkie turned her wide eyes at me. "And young Mistress?"

I blinked, unused to the respected title. "I-uh-I'll have the same as him, then." I jerked my head at Snape. He frowned. "In-in my room."

Twinkie bowed again, ears flopping. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Twinkie is preparing right away! Twinkie will send house-elf for Miss Snape, yes?"

I didn't realize she was speaking to me until a moment later. I started. "Me? Oh-yeah, sure, thanks."

Gasping slightly, Twinkie's eyes grew. "Oh, no, it is Twinkie's job! You is no needing to thanking Twinkie!"  
"Er-okay."

There was a pop, and Twinkie vanished. Snape nodded curtly again at the empty space where Twinkie once stood, and turned to me. "I trust you will be able to eat without wreaking havoc. Stay in your room, and leave only when you need the restroom. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, giving a mock salute halfheartedly. He left the room without a backwards glance, and shut the door behind him.

A moment later, a house elf popped up. She was much tinier, but her eyes were huge. With a bow, her skirts touched the ground. "I is prepared Miss Snape's food! Where is Miss wanting her food eat?"

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. "Just call me Rowan, please. And-er-on the drawer, please."

"Yes, Miss Rowan ma'am," The house elf said rapidly. She snapped her fingers quickly, and a tray of steaming food appeared. She set it down on my drawer. "Is there anything Miss Rowan is not liking, she is can calling Minkie and Minkie is changing it right away!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Minkie. But I think I'm good now." I shifted under the covers on my bed She was so eager to please, Minkie. I cast a long look at the door.

"Minkie," I said slowly. "Do you have any urgent work you need to do?"

"No, Miss Rowan ma'am," Minkie answered instantly, but looked a little puzzled.

I nodded, and turned my head to the bookshelf, eyes lighting up at the chess set. "Then...do you want to stay for a while?"

O-O

"Blimey, you're rubbish at this!" My black knight glared up at me furiously, shaking his horse's reins and going nowhere.

I watched the knight buck furiously on the horse amusedly. "Alright, Minkie, lets not play anymore-my chessmen hate me."

"You lost your king in the first five steps!" The queen called up at me furiously. "He's my _husband!_ "

I watched the broken king off the board. "Sorry."

" _You should be!"_ A chorus of broken heads and remaining chess pieces retorted.

Minkie glared at my chessmen. "Miss Snape is trying her bests! And you is not to insulting her!" She snapped her fingers angrily, and suddenly the chessmen were silent. They made a ruckus with their plastic mouths, but no sound came out. I laughed.

"Thanks, Minkie. But you might as well checkmate me." I grinned and motioned to her triumphant queen. "Also, call me Rowan."

Minkie looked unsure as she checkmated me. "Minkie is should be going now. The other house-elves will not approves of Minkie staying with Miss Rowan to play chess."

"Oh, alright," I said, disappointed. I had been feeling quite lonely. Standing, I grabbed the empty tray of food as Minkie snapped her fingers and put the chess back in place. The broken pieces instantly fixed themselves as the chessboard folded.

Minkie took the tray and I watched the chessboard box float over to the bookshelf. She gave a sweeping bow, and brightened. "Minkie must insist that Miss Rowan come to visit us in the kitchens!"

"How?" I said, lighting up.

"Miss Rowan can simply call for a house elf and ask them to bring her to the kitchens! But is you allowed?" Minkie cast a look at the door, as if worried about Snape overhearing.

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I can always sneak out."

Minkie looked frightened at the thought of that. "Oh, but I don't want yous to getting in trouble!"

I smiled. "Don't worry about that. See you soon, then, Minkie."

As Minkie popped away, I headed for the door to use the bathroom. Opening the door, I stepped out into the hall quietly.

The bathroom door opened. Snape raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Trying to sneak out, are we?" He sneered greasily.

"I just needed the-"

"Is your room not sufficient enough?" Snape continued. "Have you been spending too much time with the Potter brat?"

" _I just really need the bathroom, so if you could please move your big greasy nose out of the way, that'd be great!"_ I exclaimed furiously. Without waiting for an answer, I slid past him to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, heaving breaths.

It was only after I'd closed the door and leaned against it, panting, that I realized I was the world's biggest idiot.

I'd just told him to move his big greasy nose out of the way.

I'd told _Snape_ that.

"You better start planning your funeral, Rowan." I muttered to myself, wringing my hands and opening the tap to run them under refreshing cold water. "You-you'll invite the Masons, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Harry, and Snape. I'll get a Hogwarts shaped coffin just to humor myself."

I was such an idiot. How was I supposed to calmly go through my years at Hogwarts with this hook-nosed, greasy-haired man breathing down my neck? And after what I'd just told him? He'd probably slaughter me as soon as I stepped outside.

Stupid need to pee. I should have just stayed in my room, after all.

After using the bathroom, I opened the door slowly, relieved to find nobody there. Quickly, I made my way to my bedroom. I was regretting saying that to Snape, but there was no way I'd apologize for it.

There wasn't a clock in my room, but I decided against asking Snape for the time. I read until I felt tired, and slept, curled up in the bed, feeling oddly homesick.

 **Yeah, short chapter. Sorry!**

 **Sanbeegoldiewhitey-Sorry you're not satisfied :) and yeah, it was pretty weird that Mr. Weasley didn't just beat up Greyback, but it was how I imagined it soooo yeah. Snape's going to make mistakes, like all the other characters. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Veronica-reads-Thank you :)**

 **ChristineoftheOpera-PLEASE DON'T PERISH YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT READER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU ALWAYS REVIEW AND YOU'RE AMAZING DON'T PERISH**

 **Bye guys :)**


	7. Hedwig's Letters

**Chapter Seven-Hedwig's Letters**

Unfortunately, not asking Snape for the time was not a good idea. Maybe if I had gone to him, I would have remembered to get an alarm clock for waking up. Because I usually naturally woke up at nine or so, which was not on Snape's schedule.

Which meant he would have to wake me.

Lights flashed brightly, and I winced away from the light, curling up like a raisin in the sun under the covers.

A hand snatched my blankets off.

"Up," a voice snarled in my ear. " _Now."_

I mumbled and reached a hand up blearily. "Miss-Miss Hayley?" That didn't sound like our maid.

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care," the frustrated voice declared. "Now get up."

"Mkay," I reached up and scraped at the air, trying to find something to turn off the lights. I smacked something, and the voice made a spluttering sound of anger.

"Get. Up." The icy voice demanded.

I nodded with a yawn. "I'm up." And I'd really intended to, but I was _so tired,_ and as soon as I moved out of the warmth of my blankets the coldness seeped into my toes and I yanked them back, huddling into the covers.

"Fine." There was a silence, and the voice sounded distinctly satisfied. There was the sound of a clutter and then a stream of water hitting a surface. Then, silence again. I frowned, and finally opened my eyes slightly, my nerves awakening-

 _Splash._

I jerked straight up, sitting up in my bed. Cold chills shuddered across my body, and I gasped, opening my eyes fully, drenched in water. "Are you serious-"

Snape stood, his wand levitating a now empty bucket down onto the floor. He flicked his wand and the bucket disappeared, pocketed his wand, and crossed his arms, smug.

I could feel the sheets soaked underneath me, and I climbed off the bed, shaking off freezing droplets from my hair. "G-g-good morning too you, too, then."

If anything, Snape's smirk intensified. "It is now eight o' four. You may prepare yourself for breakfast at eight ten, and classes will begin strictly at eight forty." He announced. With another flick of his wrist, he had his wand in his hand. "I will expect your schedule memorized by tomorrow." He waved his wand, and an alarm clock appeared.

 _Jesus, do you have a schedule for how long you get to eat your eggs and wash the dishes too?_ I stood, nodding, teeth chattering from the icy water. Snape left with a suspicious glare at the bed, as if I would sleep with the sheets and blankets drenched.

I showered as fast as I could, and found a cabinet with my name labeled on it, filled with fresh towels and other assortments. Probably Dumbledore's doing, I supposed.

My hair air-drying, I threw on fresh clothes and checked the time. 8:12. Feeling a little stupid talking to an empty room, I called out uncertainly, "House elf!"

 _Pop!_ "Is Miss Snape needing her breakfast now?" The house elf asked, smoothing its apron. I nodded, and it snapped its fingers. A fresh tray of steaming food appeared and landed gently on the bed.

"Thanks," I said. "Can you take my clothes to wash, too?" The house elf nodded and took my wet, folded clothes. It popped away after bowing low. I frowned, disappointed it hadn't been Minkie. But she was probably busy with other errands.

I dug into my breakfast, keeping an eye on the time. Classes would begin at 8:40. My first class at Hogwarts. My first magical class ever.

O-O

At exactly 8:40, Snape opened the door without knocking. I'd been prepared since 8:35, and I stood instantly.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Punctual for once, I see." He turned on his heel and left the room. After a slight hesitation, I followed.

We went down the stairs I'd seen earlier and I was met with a pot and a rack of ingredients on a table. Potions lined the entire room.

"Your first class is Potions," Snape sneered. "I expect you to be more than competent at this subject, as you will be expected to be in all subjects. Today you will brew a simple Cure for Boils potion. Read the chapter about this potion, and begin to brew it."

I flipped open _Book of Potions_ by Zygmunt Budge interestedly, and began to look for the chapter.

It was a fairly quiet class, and Snape didn't comment once. He began to brew a much more complicated-looking potion in the corner, and several times he muttered under his breath, dropping in several ingredients while using the other hand to keep the fire steady.

I grounded the snake fangs steadily, surprised by how easily they broke if I held the pestle at a certain angle like the book had recommended. The silence was broken by the occasional _crunch_ and the fire flaring from Snape's cauldron.

Checking the temperature of the cauldron, I nearly yelped. I dumped the grounded snake fangs in the cauldron, watching it turn a nice shade. Two degrees higher and the potion would have boiled down to nothing.

Well, not nothing. "What happens if you add the snake fangs at too high a temperature?" I reached for the second ingredient.

Snape paused in his stirring and checked my cauldron, alarmed. Seeing I hadn't made the mistake I was asking about, he relaxed. "The potion boils down and creates a mucky brown color."

"Oh." I stirred. "What if it's too low a temperature?"

Snape sighed. "It becomes too chunky for further brewing."

I checked my book and slid my finger down to the proper step. "What if it's dragon fangs instead of-"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Snape snapped.

I jerked my stirrer. "It's called learning," I muttered.

"Well, learn quietly!"

"Fine!" I watched the potion simmer. "Sheesh. I wonder if people learn in your class."

" _What_ did you say?"

"I said, I'm done." I checked the potions book for the color of the finished potion to make sure the shades of blue were the same. My potion was a little darker than the potions book potion, but it looked passable.

Sure enough, Snape took out his wand and waved it over his potion. The bubbling surface froze, and so did the fire. He strode over to inspect my potion, and sniffed. "Acceptable. Place it in the vial and give it to me. Then clean up your work bench."

I did as I was told, and he grudgingly showed me how to place everything back in the right place.

"For homework," he announced. "You will write three paragraphs on the effects of the potion."

 _Homework in the summer?!_ I frowned, dismayed. "I don't have a pencil or stuff."

"You will be provided with a quill and ink. At Hogwarts pencils and _stuff_ will not be used."

I muttered under my breath and held up the potions book. "Can I take this?"

Snape nodded. "You _may._ "

Charms was next.

"Charms?" I asked. "Like...with a wand?"

Instead of answering my question, Snape produced a black stick-no, a wand. I cocked my head; was he going to lend me his wand?

He handed me the wand, after a moment of hesitation. "That wand is yours to keep."

I stared, my eyes wide. "Wow. You-got one for me?"

"No," he snapped quickly. "It was someone else's before that."

"Oh." And suddenly it made sense why he would hesitate. This person must be dead if I was to take their wand. And obviously the person was very special to him if it had come to his ownership. I paused. "May I ask who's it was before?" My inquiration was soft, and hesitant.

"You may not," his eyes flashed dangerously, and I said nothing more.

Charms class begun, but it was rather tense. Still-

I cast my first spell- _Wingardium Leviosa_ after a few tries, and I was ecstatic.

I had cast a spell. _Me._ And when I had done it successfully, it felt like second nature.

 _I'm a witch._

O-O

The next few days flew by in a frenzy. I discovered I had a knack for Potions, and I was decent at the other subjects. History of Magic made me want to sleep. Care for Magical Creatures sounded fun, but Snape "couldn't be bothered" to show me the animals like first years were usually shown, so I really just had to read out of a textbook.

And to top it off, I was bored. Boredboredbored because I had absolutely nobody to talk to.

It was driving me crazy to stay inside. I was about to get on my knees and beg Snape to let me go out when the letters came.

There was a loud squawk outside my door, and I bolted to my feet, the familiar sound exciting me.

"I assure you, I will get the let-"Snape cut off with a loud hiss, and I assumed he'd been bitten. Crossing the room, I yanked open the door and stood in the hallway.

The snowy owl flapped her wings in Snape's face with indignation, and when Snape let go of the letters she swooped over to me and gave a friendly hoot.

"I will not have Potter's owl rampaging through my own quarters!" Snape snarled. "Take the letters so the blasted bird can leave!"

I took the letters, grinning. "Hey, Hedwig! Thanks."

But Hedwig wouldn't leave. She flapped her wings impatiently and landed on my shoulder. I sent a confused look at Snape. "Uhm, d'you think she wants a treat?"

Snape brushed a white feather off his shoulder, annoyed. "Potter must have instructed his insufferable owl to stay until you write a letter back. I want the owl gone by tonight, understand?"

I petted Hedwig and went to my room to read the letters.

 _Rowan-_

 _It's been about a week since you left. I think Ginny misses you, but I can't tell because she runs away every time I'm in the same room as her._

 _Mrs. Weasley wants you to come with us to shop for school supplies this Wednesday, do you think you could make it?_

 _Just Floo over to the Burrow at eight in the morning._

 _-Harry_

I was definitely going. This was driving me insane. I grabbed the next letter.

 _Our Dear Mini Snape,_

 _How's life faring in the bat's dungeons? We hope you aren't dead yet. If you are, can we have that necklace you always wear to sell?_

 _Ginny's still sulking, but Ronnikins has finished his happy celebrating. We reckon Harry's told you about the Wednesday thing. Mum's fallen in love with you._

 _Cheers,_

 _Fred and George_

I put the letter down and fingered my necklace. I'd completely forgot about it.

I took the locket in my hands and let out a deep breath.

 _Here goes nothing._

I pressed the clasp. The locket opened flawlessly.

I stared at the open locket, unable to move.

Because there was nothing inside.

O-O

 _Thanks, Mum. You thought it would be funny, wouldn't it? To give your daughter a clue as to how to open the locket, and abandon her in an orphanage. And what do you know, it's empty. Another dead end to finding you._

I was furious. A part of me felt hurt, but I was too furious to realize it. Or maybe I just felt furiously hurt.

I shut the locket and yanked it around so that I could take off the locket. Maybe I could find a spell that would burn it.

The clasp of the locket was being frustratingly hard to open. I stilled my shaking hands, and tried again.

It still wouldn't open.

"What the _bloody hell,_ Mum?" I whispered, trying over and over again. The necklace just _would not open._

 _Forget it._ I released the necklace, sick of everything. Ugh.

I went back to my letters dully. Hedwig nipped my ear playfully, sensing something was off. I sighed and scratched her neck. "Alright, Hedwig, I'll ask Snape."

O-O

"No," Snape replied before I opened my mouth.

I blinked. "But I-"

"No."

This wasn't going right. "But-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" I said loudly, over his fourth "No."

Snape put down his quill in the inkpot. "Molly Weasley asked me if you could go to Diagon Alley to get supplies with her litter of children. I'm assuming Potter told you. You, however, already have plans on Wednesday."

"I do?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes." Snape went back to writing. "I've assigned you three chapters and an essay to write on the effects of the Goblin War in the history book."

"Oh, come on-"

Snape flicked his quill at the door next to the bookshelf. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Well, no-"

He met my eyes smugly. "Finish it, then. Or you'll have homework on Wednesday in addition to chapters forty two to forty four."

"It's _summer."_ I stalked past his desk and to the door.

"I am well aware." He replied dryly.

"Pickled leeches," I muttered to the door.

In my room, Hedwig had nested herself in my unmade bed covers, preening herself. She looked up at me, uninterested, and resumed her preening as I sat down to write my letters back to Fred, George, and Harry.

 _Dear Fred and George._

 _I'm still alive for now. I've been stuck in my room for the entire week and taking stupid classes with stupid homework._

 _I'd gladly give you my necklace but it's charmed and won't come off. You can chop my head off if you'd like._

 _Tell Ginny I miss her, and tell Ron to go stuff it._

 _From the Depths of the Dungeon,_

 _Rowan_

There. I let the ink dry on the parchment and took another piece for Harry.

 _Harry-_

 _Sorry. I can't go to_

I paused. Who cared what Snape said? It's not like he was my fathe-

Ooh.

Okay. It wasn't like he acted like my father.

I took a deep breath. This could work. I could figure something out.

I took the quill and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment.

 _Harry-_

 _I miss Ginny too. I miss pretty much everyone but Ron. And maybe not Percy because he never talks to me. Except "pass the jam" during breakfast._

 _Oh, and about Diagon Alley-_

 _I'll be there._

 _See you there,_

 _Rowan_

* * *

 **Thanks, and please review!**

 **Christineoftheopera-First of all, that was such a sweet review, thank you! Second of all, HELLO, WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR FUNERAL? But really, thanks so much :)**

 **FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW THX 3**


	8. Diagon Alley

****I don't own. R &R!****

 **Chapter Eight-Diagon Alley**

Wednesday morning I woke up early and took my finished essay for the three chapters I was supposed to do today. Snape never bothered me on assignment days; he left me in my room the whole time.

I placed a note under my essay. Just in case he came and found me gone, I'd written a note for him telling him I was completely safe and that I'd be back by today.

I'd also taken the precaution of knowing what to buy; I'd asked Snape out of "curiosity" and found out that he'd already ordered all my supplies that first years regularly needed. I'd asked him a lot of things out of curiosity, including random questions unrelated to Diagon Alley so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Minky!" I called out at 7:50.

There was a brief pause and then Minky popped into my room, bowing. "Is Miss Rowan wanting her breakfast now?

I shook my head slightly and put my finger to my lips to indicate she needed to be quiet. "Actually, I just wanted to know if I can get out of here."

"Oh!" Minkie looked shocked, then frightened, and finally settled down. "Is Miss wanting to visit kitchens?"

"Er-no, actually. I need to...uh...Floo?"

Minkie's eyes widened. "Minkie is not sure Miss Rowan should do that, Miss. Minkie can be asking Professor Snape sir if-"

"No!" I exclaimed, and lowered my voice. "Uh-he doesn't know."

Minkie bit her lip. "But-"

" _Please,_ Minkie?" I pleaded. "I'll be safe."

Minkie hesitated. "Alright," she said reluctantly. "Miss is holding onto my arm."

"Yes!" I thanked her profusely and snatched my bookbag to hold my money and school supplies. My wand was stashed in my jean pocket.

Taking Minkie's arm, she disappeared with a pop, and so did I. I waited for a nauseating feeling to pass, and then she led me to a fireplace.

She handed me a bowl with green powder. "You is throwing powder into fire, and stepping inside and saying the destination."

"Thank you so much, Minkie." I smiled at her and she smiled bashfully, eyes wide. I eyed the blazing hot fire nervously. "Any tips on the Floo?"

"Take a breath before you step in so you have air to speak," Minkie said after some thought. "Miss Rowan is might swallowing smoke if she is not doing so."

I nodded, still nervous. I was going to willingly step into fire.

 _Just do it._ I took a deep breath and held it, throwing green powder into the fire and handing the bowl back to Minkie. The fire blazed green, and I nearly gasped before remembering to hold my breath. I stepped into the fire, the warmth not overwhelming, and called, "The Burrow!"

The last thing I saw before green flames engulfed me was Minkie's satisfied nod.

O-O

The fire spit me out, literally. I shot off my feet, unbalanced, and sprawled onto the ground. Heaving and gasping loud breaths, I tried to control my breathing and get up.

"Snapey!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, and I felt Fred and George help me up.

I frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Do you like it?" George grinned. His hair curled on his forehead, unlike Fred's who curled to the sides of his face, so I could-thankfully-tell them apart at least when their hair was like this.

"Um, _no._ " I smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who had just come in. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs Weasley embraced me and I hugged her back. "How has Severus been treating you?" she demanded. "Did he come to see you off?"

"He's been okay. But no, I Floo'd here myself."

Mrs. Weasley frowned disapprovingly but said nothing. Behind her, Mr. Weasley and Ginny came up.

"Rowan!" Ginny smiled. I grinned back.

"Hey Ginny!" I sidled up to her. "Any luck with Harry?" I asked, voice quieter.

Ginny blushed and nudged me. "It's only been a week-but no."

"Oh," I pretended to be disappointed. "But I'd already organized your wedding-it's tomorrow!"

"Oh, shut it," Ginny hissed, face flaming, but she giggled.

"Who's here, Mum?" I turned to see Ron and Harry. Ron glared. "Oh. _You._ "

"Me," I said happily. This past week I'd been stuck being bored, and even Ron couldn't bring down my happiness at seeing my friends. "Hey, Harry."

Harry grinned, incredulous. "Snape actually let you come?"

"Oh-"I flustered. "Well, I-er-"

But I was saved by Mrs. Weasley, who came from the kitchen and handed me a bacon sandwich, insisting I eat it. I stuffed my face quickly so I didn't have to answer Harry's question. But I didn't miss Fred and George's exchanged glances, or Harry's look of concerned suspicion.

I noticed Harry and I were the only ones wearing muggle clothes. I bet I would feel odd wearing jeans and a red shirt while other wizards and witches wore their robes.

As soon as the adult Weasleys left, Fred grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on the couch. Everyone sat. "Okay," he declared. "What's the story?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Something's off," Harry agreed. Ron raised his eyebrows and leaned back on the couch.

"You didn't tell Snape you were coming, did you?" Ginny asked softly. Harry looked at her and she blushed.

I groaned. "Did I really hide it that horribly?"

"When you avoided Harry's question, yes." George grinned. "So-how'd you do it?"

So I explained how he made me stay in my room on assignment days, and how I'd asked him questions to make sure how to get money, and how I'd found out through the questions that Snape had a vault in the wizarding bank. And then I explained about Minkie and the Floo. Harry, who had never heard of the Floo, was as bewildered at the idea of it as I had been.

"Blimey," Ron spoke first. His eyes were narrowed, but glimmered slightly to show he was grudgingly impressed. "He's going to be furious when he finds out."

I sat up. "Finds out?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Snape," Fred informed me. "He'll know."

I moaned and collapsed on the couch. "But I was so careful…"

"Fred's right, dear." Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway. All of us jumped to our feet. "Severus will be bound to know. What will he do when he joins you for lunch?"

I shifted guiltily, unnerved she'd heard us. "He doesn't join me for anything," I said. "I'm only allowed out of my bedroom for the bathroom or classes."

"WHAT?!"

"You're not going to make me go back without shopping, are you?" I asked fervently. "I'd really like to stay just to shop. I've been terribly bored-"

"Well, of course you have!" Mrs. Weasley lunged at me and hugged me fiercely for the second time of the day, until Mr. Weasley, who'd been behind her, commented on my choking. "How dare Severus!" she smiled suddenly. "I hope your disappearance gives him quite the scare. Maybe it'll show him what kind of father he needs to be."

Pause.

" _Father?"_ Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny all exclaimed at once. I winced.

"Molly?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Yes," she confessed. "When I took Rowan to see Albus, Severus said it."

"Harry?" Ron turned to Harry, who shrugged sheepishly.

"She told me," he said. He looked at me, then, and I was watching everyone closely, to see if they had changed because they knew I was the daughter of Snape. A week in, and I already knew he wasn't a likable professor, or person. "But-I mean-it doesn't matter much, does it?"

Ron stared incredulously. "Harry, she's the _daughter_ of the greasy-"

"No, of course not," Ginny cut in.

I smiled at her gently. "Thank you," I said, relieved.

"Yeah," Fred shrugged. "But if you had his nose, it would be a different story."

"It's funny," George agreed. "You have his features, but not enough that you're an exact replica. I would've thought he was your uncle or something."

"Probably my mum's doing, then." I said shortly, not wanting to get into relations.

Sensing my sudden change in mood, Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Arthur, are you ready? We should head out now. And where is Percy?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, and everyone headed for the fireplace. Percy emerged from upstairs and pulled on a coat pompously. Harry followed behind me, shuffling his feet unsurely.

"You'll be fine," I assured him. "Suck in your breath before you go in the fireplace."

Harry nodded, and Mrs. Weasley offered him the flowerpot. Harry hesitated. "Er-if you don't mind, I'd like to see how it's done first."

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley offered the flowerpot to Mr. Weasley, who Floo'd flawlessly away.

"I'll go next," I volunteered. Mrs. Weasley gave me some powder, and I tossed it into the now-green flames. I stepped inside, and caught a glimpse of Harry's nervous face.

"Don't worry!" I called, and he nodded. I sucked in a breath, but soot went up my nose and I coughed. I'd forgotten to suck in my breath. "D-Dia-gon Alley," I said, coughing and trying to be clear. The flames engulfed me.

I reached up to wipe my nose from soot, but my elbow caught against something hard and I flew out of the fireplace, landing on my knees. I picked myself up, looking around. There was a broken mirror, and I wiped off soot from my face so I didn't look like I'd lived on the streets. Was this Diagon Alley? I was in a shop of some sort.

Maybe I could ask for help. I headed for the door, lost, but before I could, two people walked in. It was a blonde man with a stiff face and his son.

They stopped at the sight of me. The man frowned. "Lost your way, girl?"

"Uh-" I smiled sheepishly. "Actually, yes. I was wondering if you knew how to get to Diagon Alley? I must have done something wrong in the Floo."

The man looked like he had smelled something foul, and my smile faltered. "What's your name?"

"Rowan," I said quickly. "Sir. Rowan Snape."

"Snape?" The man frowned. "Severus didn't mention any relatives, and none so young. You seem to be the same age as Draco here." I didn't like his greedy, scheming look. "What relation?"

"I don't know the details; I just met him." I said smoothly, thinking quickly. "You can ask him, though. Or Draco can-are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Are you?" Draco returned, gray eyes sizing me up. I'd met these types of people before during deal-making with the Masons. Many rich companies' agents had children like this.

"Yes," I said evenly. "But it's only my first year-somehow I missed my letter at the age of eleven, and so I'll be in second year."

"Excuse me for a moment," Draco's father took hold of Draco's arm and guided him aside to speak. I caught little snippets of their conversation.

"-do well to be in Severus's good graces-"

"-be _nice_ to her?-"

"-relative of Severus's, Draco! You-"

"-not in Slytherin?-"

"-doesn't matter, she may prove to be-"

Abruptly, they stopped speaking, and Draco turned to me reluctantly. "I can take you to Diagon Alley."

" _Draco."_

Draco sighed through his nose slightly, and inclined his head at me, slightly less reluctantly. "Come on, Rowan."

O-O

"Wow," I breathed, staring at a necklace of pure diamonds as we crossed the street. "That's pretty."

"Don't touch anything," Draco said sharply. "Might be cursed."

"Oh." I passed a giant with a scruffy beard. "Woah, that guy's huge."

Draco snorted a laugh before he tried to cover it up. "That's Hagrid, the oaf of Hogwarts."

I frowned at him. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, he's just an idiot."

I shrugged. "How do you know?"

"He just is," Draco rolled his silvery eyes and smoothed back his golden hair.

We walked in silence until we reached light that finally ended the narrow, dark streets.

"Diagon Alley," Draco said, annoyed. He sighed. "Father said I should stay with you until you find your guardians."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, smiling at him. He looked surprised for a moment, before nodding curtly. I pulled out a parchment I'd put in my bag. "Oh-do you know where, uh, Gringotts is?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose you want me to take you?"

"Please?" I grinned. Draco smirked a little and nodded, replying, "I've got nothing better to do anyway."

He turned abruptly, and I tripped over my shoes to follow him.

"So what's your last name?" I asked, hurrying alongside him.

Draco shook his head, amused but trying not to show it. "How does Snape deal with you?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, affronted. "I'm a very deal...able person!"

"Malfoy," Draco extended a hand to me, still walking. "Draco Malfoy."

I shook it awkwardly as I walked. "And you know my name already."

"There," Draco pointed. I looked up to see a large white building with white steps. He made a sudden face of disgust. "Oh, it's the mudblood."

"The what?"

I never had the chance to find out what a mudblood was, because the bushy haired girl turned and glared at Draco.

"Granger, begging for money outside a bank?" Draco sneered. We climbed up the steps.

Granger, the bushy-haired girl, crossed her arms. "I am not!" she retorted, furious.

"Move, Granger."

"Why're you so mean to her?" I frowned at Draco.

"Because she's the sort you don't want to mix with!" he exclaimed in defense.

I gave the girl an apologetic look, who smiled a little in response. Opening the door, I slipped inside the bank.

Woah. it looked even bigger on the inside. I took a step, but noticed the people behind the desks weren't people at all.

They looked like wrinklier house-elves, with pointier noses and ears. I took a step back, suddenly apprehensive. I yanked open the door. "Draco, you coming?"

Draco stiffened and turned to me, relaxing when he saw who it was. "Oh-yes. Anything to get away from them."

"Who?" I stepped out fully, and gasped. "Harry!"

Harry, flanked by the Weasleys and the Granger girl, frowned. " _Rowan?"_

"What are you doing with-him?" Ron demanded. "See, Harry, I _knew_ -"

"I got lost in the Floo, and Draco was helping me get back to Diagon Alley." I motioned behind me, but Draco wasn't there. "Draco?"

He was staring, his mouth gaping open. "You're with _them?"_

"Is there a problem with that?" Ron asked, snarling a little.

"Wait, wait-" I put my hands out in confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're related to Snape, and you-does he know about this?" Draco exclaimed, taking two big steps and towering over me. He was only a few inches taller, but in his anger he seemed to grow.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry spoke up.

"Does he?" Draco demanded, his face inches from mine.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. "That-no."

"Yes, because he doesn't want you hanging out with these people!" Draco insisted.

"What are ' _these people'_?"

"Mudbloods and blood-traitors!"

"Say that again, Malfoy," Fred said threateningly, drawing his wand as Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"What the hell is a-"

"I just don't think he'd be very happy you're with these people, Rowan." Draco said stiffly. "I know my father wouldn't."

"Okay," I said slowly, confused. We were getting along just fine, and suddenly he became all touchy and upset. "Well-thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," he replied, turning and going down the steps. I watched him leave, disappearing around a corner.

 _Touchy._ I shrugged and turned to the girl. "Sorry about him before. I don't know what's wrong with him-I've only known him for ten minutes. Rowan Snape."

The girl smiled. "It's okay, he's always like that. Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry have told me a lot about you. Except Ronald has a very different opinion."

"I bet he does," I sent a pointed look at Ron.

"Oh, I was so worried, dear!" Mrs. Weasley brushed off soot from my hair worriedly. "You could have been _anywhere_!"

Harry grinned at me. " _You'll be fine,"_ he mimicked.

I shoved him, laughing. "Shut up."

I made a quick stop at Gringotts with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. The goblin at the head desk regarded me, and I blinked.

"Key?" he drawled.

"Right," I said quickly, faltering. "I don't have that. But I have my wand." I handed it to him, and he inspected it before nodding.

"I believe this is the backup wand Mr. Snape stored for emergencies," he approved, and led us to carts. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The Snape Vault was fairly big. It wasn't the biggest thing I'd seen, but the gold coins (Galleons, I assumed) filled up most of it.

"A teacher gets such a big amount?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Maybe he also sells potions," Hermione said, inspecting the vault as I gathered some coins.

"Even Snape's got more money than us, Mum," Fred said.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley sounded incredibly chagrined, and flustered about. My eyes widened and I clutched the gold coins as I placed them in my bag.

It hadn't occurred to me the Weasleys were on the poorer side of money. But as I thought about it...little snippets of conversation I overheard over mealtimes or such came back to me, and those odd offhanded sentences made sense suddenly.

"Well, Snape only has to care for himself," I reminded Fred, trying to sound like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Mrs. Weasley and Ron's ears were red and flaming. "Maybe I can empty some of his pockets while I'm here."

I closed the vault, stacks of gold coins still left inside. We headed for the Weasley vault, and I felt horrible when there were only silver coins and one gold one. Mrs. Weasley checked her bag before taking it all.

And then there was Harry's vault.

You could walk inside and lie in the piles of gold. I'd never seen so much.

"When you die," I informed him. "I demand to be part of your will."

Harry laughed slightly. "I'll leave you a sickle," he promised.

"No way," I told him. "I want at least half of all of this, you filthy rich person."

"Snape is going to murder you for this trip, you know that?" Harry told me as we left Gringotts.

I watched Hermione tell Ron about her new homework planner calmly. "Will you come to my funeral?"

"Snape wouldn't let me come three hundred meters within your grave."

"True. What's with his hate for you?"

Harry shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"Harry, save me," Ron moaned. "Hermione's talking about homework already."

Harry snickered and went over to Ron and Hermione, while Hermione smacked Ron with her planner.

"They're a tight bunch, aren't they?" I asked George, who was right behind me.

"They are," George agreed. He watched me carefully. "Want to come shop with us?"

I was so relieved he'd asked. I wouldn't have anyone to shop with, but asking to join someone went against my stupid pride. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sure."

Mrs. Weasley instructed us to all go off and then meet up to get schoolbooks. I watched Percy run off, and turned to George. "Where to?"

"Oi, George, is that Lee Jordan?" Fred bounded over excitedly, pointing to a boy in the distance.

"It is!" George exclaimed happily. "We can stock up on prank supplies with him!"

"On second thought," I said abruptly. "I think I'll go with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley."

I didn't understand why I felt so out of place suddenly. But it was as if I was a character in a story book that didn't belong. Harry had his two friends and they were three peas in a pod, and so did Fred and George.

 _Stop it,_ I scolded myself. I went off with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, cutting off my thoughts.

"Excited for Hogwarts?" I asked Ginny.

Ginny beamed. "Yes! Ron and Fred and George and Percy all wrote letters to me at home talking about how great Hogwarts was-I can't wait!"

"It'll be my first year, too," I laughed. "Except I'm skipping my first year. Hey, what's that?"

"That's the ice cream shop," Ginny told me.

"Want to go?" I asked her. Ginny's face brightened.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well, you girls enjoy yourselves, and come to the secondhand robes shop when you're done."

We went to the ice cream shop, and I bought the two of us the second-to-biggest ice creams there were. We walked to the robe shop on the way, licking our ice creams.

"What House do you want to get into?" Ginny asked me as we entered.

I shrugged. "Is there a huge difference?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Gryffindor is-"

"I know already," I cut in. "But it doesn't really matter in the end, does it?"

"Not if you're a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw." Ginny shook her head. "But my brothers all tell me that Slytherin and Gryffindor have a huge and old rivalry. The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione are all Gryffindors."

I remembered how Ron had talked about Slytherin: as if it was a dirty house. "What do Gryffs have against Slytherins?"

Ginny hesitated. "I don't want to offend you..."

"Why would it offend me?"

"Your father is the Head of Slytherin House."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Who cares about him? Tell me."

"Slytherin usually has people who grow up to be dark wizards and follow You-Know-Who."

"Who?"

"No-not Who. You-Know-Who."

"...who?"

"Ginny, try these on!" Mrs. Weasley hurried forward and seized Ginny before she could reply. She helped Ginny pull on some robes.

Ginny frowned. "Mum-this one has a tear, right here."

"Oh-" Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue. "Well, I suppose I can mend it when we get home."

"Can't we get _new_ robes, Mum? Ron did."

"But you're getting a new wand, and Ron got an old one!"

Ginny turned to me. "Did you get a new wand?"

"Oh, Ginny, you know we can't afford-" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

I shook my head. "I got an old one. So you're lucky." I reached into my bag and pulled out my wand.

"Have you cast anything?" GInny asked me, eyes wide as I handed over my wand so she could see.

I nodded. "Snape's been teaching me; I've been trying to catch up on everything in first year so I can take second year." Ginny gave my wand a few swishes and handed it back.

O-O

I realized, when we met up with everyone to go to Flourish and Blotts, that I didn't know what schoolbooks to get. I looked at Hermione's list.

 **SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk**

 **Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**

 **Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

I smirked. "Why did you put little hearts around Gilderoy Lockhart's name?"

Hermione flushed pink. "I just like his books, is all. Anyway, are you done with the list?"

I blinked. "That's _it?_ That's the whole list?"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "There are so many interesting books we could get, but that's all."

"Can we get extra?" I asked her.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, smiling at me in a friendlier way. "The boys don't understand why we would ever want to, but I'm glad you do."

Harry shook his head next to me. "Hermione, you've found your new best friend."

"Extra?" Ron said in horror. "You want extra?"

"Of course," I gave Ron an odd look. "I'm a year behind from magic already, and there's probably a spell and potion for everything-I've got to get my hands on anything I can get."

"Sounds like a Slytherin," Ron muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm thinking Ravenclaw, honestly."

"She broke into my house with a rope," Harry pointed out. "That could be Gryffindor."

"But didn't she also steal your money, Harry?" Ron asked, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't!" I said, frustrated. "I swear, I gave Harry back his money."

"She did, mate. Let it go." Harry gave Ron a slight shove, and they were soon pushing each other and laughing as we finally saw Flourish and Blotts.

I stared, my eyes wide. "Long line."

It was true. There was a line that went all the way outside the store. Everyone was clutching books.

"Merlin!" Hermione squealed and clutched my arm. "Look!"

I looked up to see a huge banner that read, in loud curly letters, "GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M."

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

I smiled at her happiness. "That's pretty awesome. Let's get our books and get in line."

We had to push our way in, and I started grabbing books off the shelves, checking the prices constantly to make sure I had enough money. "Er-how much is a sickle worth again?"

Harry shouted the answer back at me as witches on line squealed. Hermione grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ off the shelf for me, and I yelled in thanks. We squeezed in line with the Weasleys and the Grangers, until finally-

"Look!" Hermione screamed over another squeal. I turned obediently.

It was Gilderoy Lockhart, who came closer as we got in the front of the line. He was at a big black table, surrounded by photographers with odd cameras that puffed colored smoke as they flashed. Photos of him winked, and I laughed as one of them smiled flirtatiously at a nearby witch. The real Lockhart stood, wearing bright blue robes, a tilted large hat, and wavy blonde hair.

Ron stared. " _That's_ Lockhart?"

"Out of the way," a photographer snarled at Ron, shoving him. He crashed into me and fell to the floor, rubbing his arm.

"Big deal," he said to the photographer sullenly.

Lockhart must have heard, because he looked up. Harry helped Ron up, and I picked up his book, which had fallen on my toe. Lockhart's blue eyes bugged out, and he gasped. "HARRY POTTER!"

"My ears," I said weakly to Ron. "are screaming in pain."

Harry was dragged to the front for pictures, and he flushed red as people clapped. Lockhart cleared his throat and spoke loudly, and it became quiet quickly.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge -" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea ," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me . He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Everyone cheered. Hermione screamed in excitement and clapped wildly. I clapped with her, excited that a famous expert would be teaching us.

"Why's Harry famous too?" I shouted, but Hermione couldn't hear me over the cheers.

Harry staggered back towards us as he was presented with the books for free, and I stepped up next. He signed my book, winked at me, and I got off line, too.

Harry was standing next to Ginny, who had her new cauldron. He tipped his books into her cauldron, and muttered, "You can have these, I'll get my own." Ginny blushed a bright red, but thanked him quietly.

I walked up to them and set down my books, winking at Ginny. She flushed and sent me a clear look that read _shut up!_

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" We all looked up. It was Draco. "Famous Harry Potter, who can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny said fiercely.

I stared at Draco. "Why're you so upset? And why is Harry so famous?"

Draco ignored me. "Potter, you've got a _girlfriend!"_

Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Draco distastefully. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco snapped. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

I squeezed past a passing woman as Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron, who had dropped his books too and had his fists clenched. "What's up with you?" I demanded quietly.

Draco glared at me. "You shouldn't mix with these people."

"What do you _mean?_ Mix with these people?" _Calm down,_ I told myself.

"Blood traitors and such," he motioned towards them. "Unpure wizards and witches that blend with muggles."

"Muggles," I said coldly. "I see."

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Draco and I looked up at the same time.

"Mr. Malfoy," I greeted.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a glossy Lockhart book. "Where did you get this, girl? You couldn't have bought them yourself, you're too poor."

"Harry gave them to me," Ginny squeaked, ears red and her face defiant. I admired her spirit, I really did, but Mr. Malfoy was not someone to be messed with.

"Obviously not, then," Mr. Malfoy said, talking to Mr. Weasley again. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

Mr. Malfoy turned to me. "Miss Snape."

"Sir," I said uncertainly. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys all watched carefully.

"Does Severus know you are here?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, and Mr. Weasley put a hand on his wand.

I froze. "Um-well-"

"I thought so." he said smoothly, removing his hand. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower. But to taint those who have good connections..." he gestured to me.

Mr. Weasley knocked over the cauldron as he lunged for Mr. Malfoy. He almost hit me, but I felt a hand yank me back against the bookshelf.

The two grown men were punching and brawling on the ground, and I stared in shock as Fred and George cheered. I'd never seen a real fight like this before. Mrs. Weasley was shrieking furiously.

"You're just going to stand here and let your dad get beaten up?" I asked him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's not losing."

"But he isn't winning. And...about what you said before...I really don't know. Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, they're all awfully nice."

"That," Draco shook his head slowly. "Is not the point. They're...below us."

Hagrid had appeared out of thin year to pulled the two of them apart, and Draco straightened as Mr. Malfoy's cutting gray eyes swept across the room. He was still holding Ginny's book. He tossed it to the ground at her, and I hurried over.

"Our books are all mixed up," Ginny said quietly.

"Did you write your name in any of them?" I asked. She shook her head, and I shrugged. "Then it doesn't really matter; we all need Lockhart's book, anyway." I took a random set of books, grabbed my _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and helped Ginny. Ron picked his own books up, and we straightened the cauldron.

Mr. Malfoy yanked himself out of Hagrid's grip and snapped, "Draco, here." Instantly, Draco was by his side, and they were leaving. Draco looked back quickly at me.

"Um-bye," I called uncertainly. He gave a short nod of his head and then they were gone.

"Being all chummy with him, are you?" Ron snorted. "Can't wait to be his Housemate? Snuggle up at night-"

"I was saying goodbye!" I snapped back at him. "Just because you hate my father does not mean you have to hate me!"

We squeezed out of the still crowded store, and I was relieved when Mrs. Weasley handed me some floo powder. Ron was really getting to me, and if he didn't stop with the offhanded remarks I might just punch him in the face.

 _And then the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione will hate you,_ I told myself fiercely. _And you'll go to Hogwarts friendless. Do you want that?_

 _You'd still have Draco,_ the annoying voice in my head said snootily. And Merlin, why did it have to sound like Ron? _Though I reckon he won't want to befriend you if it spoils his reputation, which, if you've been dumped by his enemies because even they didn't want to deal with you, it will definitely do._

For my sake, I decided the voice was much too smart to be Ron, no matter how sneering-ish and alike the voice was.

I stepped through the fireplace, relieved when it spit me out in the right place. Mrs. Weasley helped me up, tutting as I sneezed ash.

"You just stay here, dear," she said as I sat down on the couch with Ron and Harry. The rest of the Weasleys had gone to their room to study (Percy), run away because Harry was in the room (Ginny), or prepare a prank for dinner (Fred and George even though they insisted they wanted to play chess). "Severus should be here soon, and I'll floo you back personally if he doesn't come in an hour."

I sulked. "But couldn't I just go back? I never intended for him to know."

Mrs. Weasley frowned in disapproval, but I thought she smiled for the slightest second. "He will find out anyway, Rowan. And I believe he's been scared enough."

I snorted. "Him? Scared for me? I bet he's celebrating that I'm gone."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Mr. Weasley said gently as he entered the room. I smiled gratefully at him, but I didn't really believe him. "I'm sure you just have to give things time. Severus may not be the most open person, but he is your father."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," I said quietly, suddenly subdued. He patted my knee and Mrs. Weasley set down a platter of cookies before they left.

"Will Snape let you take the train to Hogwarts?" Harry asked me as the three of us nibbled on a cookie, though Ron nearly inhaled his.

"I 'out i'," Ron chomped, halfway through his third cookie. He swallowed and bit down again, this time a smaller bite. "I mean, I doubt it. After you sneaking out today?"

"That's true," I said. I hesitated. "Ron...if I wasn't Snape's daughter, would you hate me?"

Ron looked reluctant to answer, and he swallowed two cookies before he did. "Maybe," he said. "And how could you not be? You're basically Snape. But you snuck out to shop with us today. That was pretty wicked," he admitted grudgingly.

It was a miracle. I supposed even after all his excitement with Harry and Hermione shopping, he was tired from the day too. He was also eating, which according to Harry today, was the quickest way to make him happy and calm. I would savor this moment of brief peace before he went all prejudiced again.

"So, what's with the Malfoy rivalry?" I asked suddenly.

Harry's emerald eyes darkened and he turned his head to look at me. "He's rude and prejudiced against non-purebloods, that's what."

"Oh." I turned my head to look at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time, bewildered.

I grinned. "You have cookie in your hair."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, who was trying to look innocent. "Well," he said lightly. "We'll have to fix that." He crushed a portion of his cookie and dribbled it onto Ron's red curls.

"Very nice," I approved, mouth twitching. "Cookie goes very nicely with your hair, Ron."

Ron leaned over Harry's lap. "Well, I don't want to leave you out, Rowan." He tossed a handful at my hair, and I reared back, shaking my head to get crumbs out while crushing my own cookie. I used Harry's shoulder to prop myself up and threw the crumbs at Ron.

"Hey!" Harry laughed as he was jostled, stuck in between the two of us who were battling for more cookie ammo now.

The fireplace blazed green, and we all froze in position as Snape strode out, looking livid. His face screwed up dangerously as his eyes swooped over to me, sitting on the couch, one hand on Harry's face in a playful attempt to shove him out of the way, and the other with a cookie in my hand, ready to smash onto Ron's hair.

Instantly, Harry and Ron leapt to the left side of the couch, and I jerked to my right, dropping cookie all over the ground.

The clock in the room ticked to the next hour, as if to say, "Time's up!"

 **Yay!**

 **Christineoftheopera-ew school. Anyway, thanks!**

 **Please tell me what you think :)**


	9. The Masons

**Chapter Nine-The Masons**

I stumbled through the fireplace, and almost instantly Snape took ahold of my arm and dragged me back to his private quarters. My books scattered all over the floor as I tripped.

" _What were you thinking?"_ He snarled, spit flying.

"I was thinking that I was lonely with nobody to talk to, and nowhere to go to, so I wanted to hang out with my friends! And you're _hurting me!"_ I shook my arm, where his nails dug into.

He let go instantly, as if he'd been burned. Curtly, he reached for my arm to inspect damage, and I twisted it away. "You didn't even have a good excuse-you just don't like Harry!"

His eyes narrowed. "Go to your room."

"Go to my-" I laughed incredulously. "You haven't been my father for twelve years, and now you're acting like you're responsible?"

His eyes blazed. "If you do not leave," he hissed. "I will not be responsible for my actions."

I wanted to throw a cookie in his face and stand my ground, but it was harder than it sounds. "Okay," I muttered. Maybe if I ran to my room and didn't come out, he'd calm down and stop looking at me like I was going to be assassinated.

"Do not come out until I call you," he snarled.

And then Hedwig came from the closing door, smashed into the side of his face, squawking as she tried to slow down. Snape spluttered in outrage and drew his wand, causing Hedwig to panic.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Hed-Hedwig! Professor-your-wand!"

Hedwig scratched him once with a shrill hoot and flew over to me, landing on my head. I winced as her talons dug into my scalp.

"Leave," he snarled. "And take Potter's stupid owl with you."

O-O

 _Rowan,_

 _If you get this letter, reply as soon as you can. If you don't, I'll try to come to your funeral. I told Hedwig to get this to you as fast as she could._

 _It might be a bad time to ask, but I was wondering if you would be taking the Hogwarts Express? It's the way students usually go. And will you still be able to continuously contact us?_

 _Planning your funeral,_

 _Harry_

I glared at the parchment, taking a quill and dipping it in ink, thinking. I really did want to go on the Hogwarts Express; I had read it in _Hogwarts, A History._

Snape.

I couldn't believe I'd done that. I'd laughed in his face and told him that he'd never been a father to me. And he was a teacher here. He had all the sources. I didn't have anyone.

 _Good job, Rowan._ I sighed and placed the quill tip to the parchment.

 _Harry,_

 _I don't know; I'm not going to risk asking. And I sincerely hope I don't die. Hedwig came screeching in like a lunatic and attacked Snape._

 _Does he hold grudges long?_

 _If so, buy me a coffin._

 _Rowan_

I looked over at the bare bookshelf and my eyes widened at the only two books on it. I'd left my books scattered on the ground.

Well, there was no way I was ever stepping foot out of this room ever again, I mused as I took _Hogwarts, A History_ out and sat in bed. Not until he calmed down. Maybe I could apologize. After he calmed down. Which didn't seem likely.

Hedwig settled herself at the foot of my bed like a cat, and began to ruffle her feathers. I figured she was tired from racing all the way here.

I checked the chapters in the book in my hands. There was a full section on each of the Houses, and the history of it. Might as well. My essay and my note were gone; no doubt Snape had come in and found it.

Turning back to my book, I flipped open to the right page.

The door opened. Snape stood in the hallway, looking less murderous but still threatening. The tips of his oily hair swung as he breathed ominously. "Get your books," he bit out.

I didn't wait to be told twice. With two big strides, I was out the door and picking up my books. I could feel him watching me intently as I did.

"Um," I said hesitantly with my back to him. "I'm sorry about what I said before. Sir. I was just upset."

He didn't say anything back, and I flushed in embarrassment when I turned around and saw him with raised eyebrows. "Back inside," he motioned to my room, and I hurried inside. But he didn't sound quite like he wanted me to jump off a bridge and die, and I could live with that.

"Will I stay in my room until the first day of school?" I asked him, turning back to see him in the doorway.

"Oh, no," he smirked, sounding viciously pleased. "I suspect that you will not be seeing your room quite as often starting tomorrow."

He shut the door.

O-O

True to his word, I spent most of my time studying, working, and then scrubbing. I supposed it was his idea of revenge for me sneaking out; I ate my food in the classroom, a sandwich on a plate with pumpkin juice waiting as I scrubbed the bottom of a greasy cauldron.

Homework, to my dismay, didn't lessen, and by the time I was done with the day and had sent Hedwig off with letters to the Weasleys and Harry, I was exhausted. For two weeks, I ended up collapsing on the bed after sending Hedwig off, and I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

It was only on Friday that I finally asked what I'd been wanting to ask for two weeks. "Can I go somewhere else?"

Snape looked up from his pile of parchment. He was writing the lessons for this school year. "No. Eat your sandwich."

"But," I protested through a mouthful of ham and lettuce, "I won't go anywhere I'm not allowed to."

He glared at me. I swallowed, and continued. "Maybe the-quidditch pitch, or the kitchens to visit the house elves, and I promise I'll get my work done! And I won't sneak off-"

Snape snorted and went back to his papers.

"I won't!" I cried exasperatedly. "Honest."

I waited, munching on my sandwich. He didn't look up until he had gone through two papers.

"Finish scrubbing," he ordered. "And then we'll see."

I pushed the entire sandwich in my mouth and pulled on the dragon hide gloves frantically (though I still thought it was pretty cool that dragons really existed and so every time I put on the gloves I kind of felt special) and turned to the cauldrons. There were so many of them to count.

I attacked them with fervor, but the really bad ones had to be scoured and scraped after three thorough washes, and even then it left rust that had to be cleaned and fixed. I finished everything, but by then it was eight and I had finished dinner.

Disappointed, I pulled off my gloves and placed them on the table. I'd really thought he'd let me. But it was really just a motivational thing to make me scrub better.

Snape was watching me as I put all the once-dirty cauldrons away, his hooked nose in the air as the black eyes followed my movements. I shifted uncomfortably as I put away the last cauldron.

"Tomorrow," he said suddenly, his face a sneer.

"What?" I looked up, startled. "What's tomorrow?"

"Idiot girl," he scowled at me, and I bristled slightly. "Tomorrow you may go out and... _explore._ However, if you leave the grounds I will have you back here scrubbing cauldrons and you will never step foot out again until the first day of school, understand?"

My mouth was open in a gape. "What-really? You're going to-you're letting me?"

"Out of my sight before I change my mind," he pointed to the door, furious when I broke into a smile.

So he did kind of like me. Or maybe he just wanted me gone. I didn't really know, but I was exhausted again, my arms and back sore, so I left the room.

O-O

"So what I'm hearing is that there's a library here, and I didn't know?"

Snape inclined his head. "I do not understand your frustration."

I pocketed my wand in my pant pocket. "It's just-I didn't know there was an entire room full of books, so full of information, and I could learn so much about the Wizarding World! And I'm only finding out now? I don't have a lot of time before term starts!"

"Yes, well, this is a school," Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously there would be a library."

"Okay," I flapped my hands impatiently. "I'll be back at six, I swear. Can I go?"

"May I go, _sir."_

"May I go, sir?" I hopped back and forth between two feet.

"Yes."

I rocketed out of the room, slipping through the door and rushing out of the classroom.

The first thing I did was call for Minkie. She popped up and gave an adorable little bow.

"I was wondering if I could visit the kitchens?"

Minkie beamed. "Yes, of course, Miss Rowan! Minkie is knowing how to do that, she does! Miss Rowan is taking Minkie's hand now!"

I smiled. "Actually, could we walk? I want to see how to get there when I'm a student."

And so we did. I discovered that the talking portraits were quite interested in me, and they ran alongside the frames whispering about the strange girl with the house elf. I gave them a little wave.

"Now, Miss Rowan is tickle the pear!" Minkie presented proudly, pointing to a portrait of fruit.

I blinked. "I-what?"

"Tickle the pear!"

The pear in the portrait hopped excitedly. I reached out and gave it a poke. It let out a small yelp of pain and a tiny bruise formed. "Sorry, sorry-" I ran my fingers over it lightly, and it giggled loudly before it permitted me to enter the kitchens.

Minkie snapped her fingers and the bruise disappeared, the pear sighing in relief. "Come," she smiled enthusiastically.

I stepped inside, and-

"MINKIE HAS BROUGHT A GUEST, SHE HAS-"

"CAN DORRIE GETTING YOU ANYTHINGS-"

"-GLASS OF WATER-"

"SIT DOWN-"

I stared, dumbfounded. House elves held up trays of food, excited and chattering. "Thank you, but I just came to visit. I'm kind of taking a tour of Hogwarts."

"Unfortunately," a kind voice said behind me. "I'm afraid I will have to end it."

I whirled around, and the house elves bowed as Albus Dumbledore entered.

He smiled gently, his eyes twinkling merrily. "There are people here to see you, Rowan."

O-O

I stopped breathing the moment I stepped inside the Headmaster's office.

There, inside the portrait-filled room was the Masons, looking wary of the moving pictures and the enchanted objects. Snape stood in a corner, watching with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Mason? Mrs. Mason?" I choked, my eyes filling up. I'd known this would have to happen one way or another, but...

Mrs. Mason embraced me quickly, "I thought the old man was senile," she whispered frantically. "What he said-magic-it's true?"

"Yeah," I pulled back and let Mr. Mason put a hand on my shoulder, with a watery smile. I'd missed them so much without knowing it, and it hit me full-blast. "It is, and I'm really sorry I ran off, but after I saw Harry I just couldn't stay without answers-"

"What?" Snape said sharply, and the Masons took an involuntary step back as he approached with narrowed eyes.

"Severus," Dumbledore cautioned.

"You knew Potter before this mess?" He snarled. "Albus, how- _why was I uninformed?"_

"The Masons we're going to strike a deal with the Dursleys," I explained quickly. "And I went along. Harry was upstairs with a house elf, and he said something about how I didn't know about magic, and I just...I needed answers. So I left the Masons a note, packed up, and ran to the Dursleys to find Harry. And then I found out they were starving him so I went out to get him food and then there was the werewolf..."

Mrs. Mason made a sort of wet gasping noise of horror and clung to Mr. Mason, who looked pale. Snape was swelling dangerously.

"Rowan," Mrs. Mason pleaded softly. "You can-you can come home."

I stared. "Come home?"

Snape tensed.

"Forget about this and come home," Mrs. Mason nodded, smiling shakily.

"But-" I watched the Masons carefully. They weren't the youngest couple. They were old and their hairs were nearly all gray. Mr. Mason was watching me, his face calm. I could tell he was worried.

I took out the wand in my pocket. Mrs. Mason froze and scrabbled back. "Look at this," I gave her the wand. Mr. Mason took it, and gave it a couple shaky swishes.

"A chunk of wood," I told him. "But if I take it," I took my wand back and swished it gently. Sparks flew out and Mrs. Mason opened her mouth in shock.

"I can't go back." I told them. "This is my school. I have to go to school."

They were quiet. And surprisingly, Mrs. Mason straightened. "You'll write us," she demanded.

"I will," I promised. "But we send letters with owls here."

She blanched. "I'm sure that Edward will take care of that." Mr. Mason made a noise of agreement.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "For not pushing me away." I felt a sudden warmth somehow, because with her phobia of birds, she was allowing them in her house for me. And accepting it.

"It's all very new," Mr. Mason dipped his head. "But I understand you have a father now."

"I do, sir."

"And a school is a school," he continued. "I expect good grades."

I smiled a little. "And then I'll get ice cream."

"Will you visit?" He asked me, squeezing my shoulder.

"Of course," I said earnestly.

"And your father too, of course."

"I think not," Snape snarled.

Mr. Mason regarded Snape, and for a moment I thought they were fighting with their eyes. Then Mr. Mason turned to me. "I'm sure he loves you very much, Rowan. And if he doesn't show it, use some of your hocus pocus, hm?"

I laughed slightly. _I don't think so._

"You should have come gotten her from the orphanage," Mrs. Mason said to Snape.

"I was not aware of her until last year," Snape replied stiffly.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together and didn't speak. He watched us with twinkling blue eyes and a soft smile.

"Behave?" Mr. Mason embraced me, and his suit smelled silky new.

"As well as I can," I grinned. A thought occurred. "You should strike that deal with the Dursleys."

"Should I?" He raised his eyebrows. "They gave my wife a fright."

"They'll blame Harry," I told them. "Take the deal."

Mrs. Mason smoothed back my hair. "Alright, enough. Rowan, your belongings are in your room. Er-Dumbladure-Dumbledore-has agreed to send them all to your new room. Please write as soon as you can."

"We must be going now," Mr. Mason patted my shoulder. "We have a few extra cars parked at our house."

I stifled a groan. "You called the police?"

"Of course we did," Mrs. Mason said indignantly. "And don't think you're off the hook, either."

"That's a whole other conversation we don't need to hear right now," I said hurriedly, at the chuckle of Dumbledore. "Good luck with the police."

"I'm quite disappointed I'm not a wizard," Mr. Mason commented as he took my wand and gave it a few more swishes. He handed it back to me, and Dumbledore took him through the Floo. He came back and took Mrs. Mason. And then they were gone.

Snape glared venomously between the two of us-Dumbledore and I. "Why was I uninformed of the whole event involving Potter?"

I looked to Dumbledore for help, but he smiled and said, "I thought Rowan would tell you, my dear boy."

Oh.

Well, thanks.

Snape turned to me, but I was still kind of thinking about the Masons. I really, really had missed them.

"Are you _crying?"_ Snape demanded.

"No," I sniffed indignantly. "I'm just-I just missed them."

Crying is not the same as a few dignified tears. It's _not._

"I see." Snape looked uncomfortable. "Er-Albus-"

Dumbledore, who was being no help today, rose and said calmly, "Oh, excuse me. I think the Masons need my help with the police." And he left in the Floo.

I wiped my eyes. Snape growled and thrust a handkerchief at me.

"So that's your father," he said stiffly.

I blinked. "What?"

"Your parents," he growled.

"They're not my parents. I mean, Mr. Mason's a close second for a father, I guess."

Snape stared. "A close...second?"

"Yes." I gave him a look. "You're my dad, aren't you? Unless something changed?"

"Nothing changed, you stupid girl," he murmured, billowing his robes impatiently. "But they've raised you your whole life. They should be more important than.. _me."_

I frowned. "I mean, yeah, I know them better and we get along better but-you're still my father. I didn't think I had anyone related to me."

Snape watched me with black eyes as dark as a cave, swirling with something unreadable.

It was still a bit of a shock to me that the Masons had visited me. I replayed the whole conversation in my head, smiling faintly.

 _"You should have come gotten her from the orphanage," Mrs. Mason said to Snape._

 _"I was not aware of her until last year," Snape replied stiffly._

"If you knew about me last year," I said quietly, shuffling my feet. "Why didn't you come get me?"

Snape took the handkerchief from my hand and vanished it with a flick of his wand. "It...This is not a conversation I wish to have right now."

"But," I stared in shock as he abruptly turned and left the room. "Wait-come on!" I followed him out, but his long legs were striding away so quickly I had to run.

"So when, then?" I demanded. "When will we have this conversation?" He stopped and turned to look at me, my voice echoing in the halls.

Snape glared at me. "It's complicated."

"Okay," I said, trying to understand. "It's complicated, I get it. But-why is it complicated? Maybe it's only complicated because you're making it complicated."

"I am not making it complicated," he hissed, turning abruptly and heading for his private quarters. I had to run to hear what he said. "It only became complicated because you came here!" He slammed the door shut behind him, and turned to give the password to the door.

I stopped following him, and he waved his hand impatiently at the opening door. "Well?"

"I didn't ask to come here," I said quietly.

"I know you didn't," he sneered. "You had a perfect, loving family and now you're _stuck with me!_ "

"Well, yeah!" I said, furious. "But-I mean-what?"

I was not entirely sure what we were angry about. But he was livid.

"If you had never come to Hogwarts like I had planned, you would still be safe," he hissed.

"Safe?"

He looked at me, slowly releasing breath from his hooked nose. "It seems we are having this conversation. Get inside."

O-O

"There are several things you must understand." Snape said, pocketing his wand. He'd locked the door with several spells, and secured the area. The only spell I was remotely familiar with that left his mouth was _Muffliato._ "I did not intend for you to know about magic at all."

"But magic is one of the best things that has ever happened to me," I protested.

"It is dangerous, because you are related to me." He said shortly, pulling his wand out suddenly to cast a last spell he'd forgotten.

I blinked. "Re-related to you? What did you do, commit a crime?"

He paused. "I was...less than supportive of muggleborns. Noble families, such as the Malfoys are not to be crossed, and I must uphold certain...traditions they expect. Having a daughter-" (he grimaced at the word, and I bristled) "suddenly is definitely not a safe fact for them to have in their hands."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good, because when Mr. Malfoy asked me, I only said we were related."

"You met Lucius?" Snape said sharply, inhaling quickly. I had all of his attention.

"At-Diagon Alley. I fell through the Floo Powder in the wrong spot and ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"But you told him we were merely related," Snape nodded, looking worn. "Good. From now on you are a distant relative from my mother's side. The Princes."

I bit my lip. "Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys-"

"They can be trusted with this," Snape said, looking as if he was swallowing dragon dung. "Albus will ensure the spoiled Potter brat and his cronies obey."

He ended the spells. "Go draft a letter to them explaining our relation," he said, hooked nose in the air. "Put Potter's vulgarly obtrusive owl to good use."

 _Vulgarly obtrusive?_ I shook my head, heading for my room.

So I had a father, but nobody could know. Back to square one, then. Sort of.

And my mother, well, if she'd tossed me in an orphanage like a bloody sack of potatoes and never even told her husband...

 _Ah,_ a voice said nastily. _But how do you know they're married? How do you know they even loved each other?_

"Dear Harry," I pounced into my seat, scrabbling for parchment and a quill. I wasn't going to think about this. I wrote my letters, envelopes eventually fisted in my left hand as I sealed the last one with my right.

"Hedwig," I said softly. The owl nuzzled my hand, nipping my hair gently, and lifted her leg. She accepted the letters and I carried her to the doorway, watching her soar in the hallway out the door Snape barely managed to open as she squawked at him. He glared at her retreating form, muttering about how she was 'as impertinent as her owner'.

A thought occurred to me. I pulled out my wand, inspecting it carefully for a family crest, or something, but there was none.

Was this...my mother's?

 _Scratch. Scratch._

Snape frowned at the door.

The door made the noise again, and an accompanied _squawk!_ followed.

"Hedwig?" I said uncertainly. "She can't be back already."

"Obviously," Snape snapped, pulling the door open.

It was a hawk-like owl, ruffling itself indignantly. It had a golden collar on its neck with a crested _M_.

"The Malfoys' owl," Snape said in slight confusion.

I perked up. "Draco?"

"Stop your excitement, now," Snape ordered, and I tried to un-perk. "The Malfoys are interested. That is not a good sign. They spread word like wildfire."

The Malfoy owl dropped a letter in my open palm, and settled itself on Snape's shoulder. It obviously had been here before, because Snape grudgingly scratched its head and it ruffled its feathers proudly. With a small squawk, it gave Snape its letter.

I opened the letter. "Yeah, it's from Draco."

 _Rowan,_

 _And I thought I'd gotten rid of you._

I rolled my eyes.

 _But I suppose I've got to steer you in the right direction. Professor Snape_ is _, after all, my godfather, so it's my responsibility to help you. Firstly, I don't know where you've been these twelve years, but Snape is Snape. He will inevitably find out everything, so don't be a dunce and tell him you've been at Diagon Alley. If he hasn't found out himself, that is. And if both options fail, my father is currently drafting a letter to him informing you of your little escapade from Snape and your foolish (if you ask me)_

"Nobody asked you," I muttered, and Snape cast me a strange look as he opened his letter.

 _adventure with Potter and his entourage of blood-traitors and filth._

 _Hopefully they haven't muddled up your brain yet, and I can help you if you reply. After all, you are a half-blood, and I'm a pureblood, so you'd do well to listen to your superiors._

 _Draco_

I was gaping by the end of the letter. "He said he was my superior! He-I'll show him, that little-" I whirled around, clutching my letter and scouring for a quill.

Snape glared as he closed his own letter. "Stop it. The Malfoys may think this, but you will _not_ retaliate. We must remain courteous-"

I snatched a quill and held it against the wall for a flat surface. "Courtesy can crawl in a hole and die. _Dear Draco_ , you'd better apologize with a bow so low I can see the dandruff on your overly-gelled hair, you-"  
"Stop," Snape ordered, snatching the parchment. His lips twitched.

"Did you just-"I stared in disbelief. "Was that a-"

" _No,_ " he snarled, clearing the words on the parchment and handing it to me. "Start over."

"You smiled," I mumbled. "Or at the very least, smirked."

"Smirked," Snape settled for, pointing at his desk. "Sit there and write your letter. I'm supervising you since you obviously can't write a courteous one yourself."

O-O

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Thank you so much for sending the helpful missive sent through your darling owl. I am deeply grateful for your wise words of advice, and though I may be foolish enough to mingle with Harry Potter and his friends, I will always take your words into account, because you are my superior._

 _Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

 _Rowan_

Draco narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Either Rowan had been trained in the art of writing letters like purebloods, or Snape had been supervising. The compliments very nearly toed the line of suspicious sarcasm. Unsatisfied, he turned the parchment over.

 _Snape never checks the back of the parchment, you prat! Now, as I was saying-_

 _Draco, you'd better apologize with a bow so low I can see the dandruff on your overly-gelled hair, you blonde rat!_

 _You absolute prick, you pointy-nosed prat with the uppity-ness of an eighty year old and the intelligence of a five year old!_

 _I had to sneak out of my room to get the letter back in the middle of the night to write this. Snape wasn't happy when I fell asleep while he tutored me._

 _Now, I_ know _you didn't just call yourself my superior, because while I've been clever enough to hide my real letter, you wrote yours so the whole world could see it. I bet your elegant family would be proud._

 _Actually, I'm quite excited for your next letter. I love talking to my inferiors._

 _With absolutely ALL my heart,_

 _Rowan_

If Draco hadn't had the "uppity-ness of an eighty year old", he would have been gaping by the end. But when he finished the letter, he very calmly took a quill and snapped it in half, eyes glinting.

But he knew she wasn't completely serious. Of course, she was insulted. But not angry enough to really insult him.

Still, Draco considered, taking another quill. Perhaps he'd make a Slytherin out of her yet. But not too clever. After all, only _he_ was allowed to write out such clever insults.

O-O

"I brought you dinner," I said cheerfully, placing the steaming soup on Snape's desk. A house-elf had told me it was his favorite.

Snape looked at me suspiciously, and picked up the spoon. He lifted it to his nose and took a whiff. "What potion have you spiked this with?"

"No potion," I promised, placing a treacle tart down next to it.

He picked up a fork and effectively split the treacle tart. "Too sugary for my taste. Have you drugged it? Replaced the sugar with salt? Used dirt instead of flour?"

"Nothing," I vowed, clasping my hands together.

"Fine," Snape set down both spoon and fork, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

I gave him a sly smile, and blurted it out before I lost my nerve. "Can I take the train?"

"No," he said firmly. "There is no purpose. Furthermore, you pulled that little stunt in Diag-"

" _Please!"_ I bounced on the balls of my feet and watched him sip his soup. If he said no I would probably dump it on his head."I've done pretty much everything you said!"

He frowned and hesitated. I took that as a good sign.

"And I won't do anything rash, I promise. I just want to take the train like any normal student."

He glared at me, and I was sure he'd say no.

But then he looked down at the soup and the treacle tart, his greasy hair falling in oily strings.

"You'll go and take the train without any fuss," he said, eyes sharp. "No running off, no lollygagging in the train hallways, and you're not to buy any sweets."

"Yes!" I shrieked, beaming.

"Lucius Malfoy is coming over for tea before he takes his son to Kings' Cross," Snape said reluctantly, looking as if he already regretted his words. "I will ask him to take you as a favor."

I nodded fervently. "Thank you," I breathed, a smile breaking on my face, eyes sparkling. He blinked, caught off guard.

Snape coughed, scowling menacingly. "Finish your essay I assigned, or you will not be going."

He didn't say anything when I raced to my room and back, settling on the armchair next to his desk to write my essay.

"I'm growing on you," I promised him, feeling brave.

Snape snorted over his soup, bending to scrawl something on a piece of parchment. "I assure you you're not a fungus."

 **SO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also I keep getting emails about reviews but it doesn't show up in the fanfic reviews section, so I just have to hope you guys really are reviewing ;) love you all and see you next time!**


	10. To Hogwarts We Go

**Chapter Ten-To Hogwarts We Go**

It was the day before Hogwarts started, and I'd finally caught up with the first year information. My brain felt swollen and cramped with all the information. I loved Potions and had a knack for it, but it was the "foolish wand waving", as Snape called it, that I adored. It gave me such a rush of excitement when my wand transfigured something, or cast a charm of any sorts. I supposed it was the feeling of being deprived of magic for so long I was obsessed with it.

Hermione would have been proud to know that I was curled up on the armchair, reading ahead for second year. Snape hadn't let me bring my pillow to rest my elbow on while I read, but I'd nagged him into letting me drink hot chocolate.

Yes, in summer.

The fire in the fireplace blazed green. It was the first time I'd seen Snape's fireplace have a Floo call. It still made me a little upset that when I'd snuck off to Diagon Alley I hadn't been able to take this one, as the Floo was warded from everyone except for a select few.

Apparently one of them was Dumbledore, because he stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, in bright blue robes and a swishy white beard. He beamed at me, and I gave a nervous little wave. In his hands, he carried a ratty looking hat. Pathetic-looking, really.

"Headmaster," Snape inclined his head. "I take it that-" he paused, realizing he still didn't know what to call me. Looking as if he was swallowing a lemon, he continued. "- _Rowan_ must try on the Sorting Hat?"

"The Sorting Hat," I gasped, hurtling to my feet and sending the book tumbling to the ground, flinching at Snape's bark of anger as the book smashed spine-damagingly into the carpet. "I heard about this. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Snap-Professor Snape's head of Slytherin."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore looked delighted, and I beamed, his happiness contagious. "Take a seat on the armchair."

I took a deep breath. This was happening. I was being sorted. I would officially be a Hogwarts student.

A ratty hat would determine my future.

But then again, little elves worked in the kitchen and fire turned green. Fair enough. I sat down on the armchair, and a floppy hat drooped down on me.

"Oh, ho! A second year!" The hat shrieked in delight.

I screamed so loud Snape grimaced, and leapt to my feet, knocking the hat off. Dumbledore chuckled lightly as I tried to calm my breaths.

"The hat is talking to me." I said. "It's talking to me."

"Hence, magic," Snape growled, placing a finger on his ear.

"Right. Sorry." I blew out a huff of air, and picked up the hat, which was complaining about being dropped. "Sorry...hat."

"Quite alright," the hat said, frazzled. I put it back on me and sat down.

 _Wonderful, wonderful..._ The hat mused. _Incredibly loyal, I see. But not without reason. Intelligent, as well-no...wait...not intelligence._

"What?" I asked hotly. "What do you mean, not intelligence!"

 _More of a cleverness,_ The hat chuckled lightly. _And you can talk to me in your mind._

"How is that even possible?"

 _Magic._

"Oh, thank you so much," I muttered sarcastically. "Incredibly helpful."

 _Come now,_ the hat urged. _Try it._

 _Hi,_ I thought tentatively.

 _Hello,_ the hat laughed. _Now, where to Sort you?_

"Wow," I breathed.

 _You've met Mr. Potter, I see. Climbed his window. Courageous or foolish? A little bit of both...but you think on your feet very well. That's a good trait for Slytherin._

"No!" I exclaimed, and Snape and Dumbledore both stared. I flushed. "I mean-" _I mean, no._

 _Don't let young Mr. Weasley put thoughts in your head,_ the hat chided gently. _Slytherin is a wonderful House._

 _But...loyalty is Hufflepuff._

The hat smiled in my mind. _Yes, but you only stick by those you trust. Almost like a pack. Another Slytherin trait sometimes, as other Houses sometimes gang up against them_.

Snape tapped his foot impatiently. Dumbledore hummed and ate a lemon drop.

 _Of course, the choice is always yours. Always._ The hat said, almost reluctantly.

I frowned. I'd wanted to prove myself wrong. But...I could prove Ron wrong in Slytherin. The look on his face when he saw how wrong he'd been despite my House…

"SLYTHERIN!" The voice echoed in both my ears and my mind.

Dumbledore nodded pleasantly, and Snape rolled his eyes. I detected a smirk, but he smoothed his face out quickly.

I pulled off the hat. "So much for that 'choice' rubbish, then, hm, Hat?"

The hat gave a twitch that might have been a shrug. "Your resolve was crumbling. You would 'prove Mr. Weasley wrong', hm?"

"Yeah," I said, almost defiantly. "I'm going to be the best Slytherin there is and Ron can go stuff it."

The hat bowed approvingly. "You do that."

I grinned. I couldn't wait to put on my robes, in fact-"Oh, excuse me, really quickly, sorry!"

I darted to my room and pulled out my Hogwarts robes that had arrived a few days before, as well as my first year supplies. The black tie quickly became green, and a Slytherin crest formed on my robes.

It was official. I was in. Really, really, in.

O-O

"We are taking the Floo," Snape said sternly. "Take my arm."

"You should just open up the wards for me," I offered tentatively.

"And have you sneak off again?" Snape retorted, thrusting his arm up.

"Oh, come on," I grumbled. "I'm _sorry_."

"That you were caught," Snape raised his eyebrow.

"No!" I protested, taking his arm. He took some Floo powder. "Well, I mean-kind of, _but-_ "

"As I thought," Snape said, victorious. He tossed in the fire and we stepped in. "Malfoy Manor, East Wing, Fireplace Twelve!"

 _They have multiple Wings?_ I thought, bewildered at Draco's wealth. I'd been in a couple mansions, and the Masons had a bigger-than-average house, but we didn't have _Wings._ I'd had a chandelier and a walk-in closet, but no _Wing._

Side-Along Floo was weird. I had something to grasp as everything else in the world flew and spun, and I clung to Snape's arm, dizzy. He stepped out, and I stumbled through, nearly toppling over.

There was a loud cough that mixed with a laugh, and I looked up to see Draco snorting and failing to conceal it miserably next to his calm, slightly intimidating father.

"Lucius," Snape said coolly, releasing my arm. I remembered what he'd said. _From now on you are a distant relative from my mother's side. The Princes._

I tried not to look too miserable.

Mr. Malfoy nodded once. "Severus," he greeted.

Snape inclined his head, nodded curtly at me, and vanished through the Floo. Draco smirked at me.

"Rowan," Mr. Malfoy said, emotionless. His eyes turned interestedly.

"Mr. Malfoy," I smiled a little, nervous. "Er-thank you for taking me to the train."

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy smirked, a slow curve of his lips. "Draco, entertain our guest until it is time to leave."

I didn't have a watch, but as soon as Draco and I were out of sight he informed me we only really had thirty minutes.

"Blimey," I looked around. "What do you do if you really need the bathroom and it's on the other side of the mansion?"

"Manor," Draco corrected with an eye roll, leading me to his room. "And house elves can pop us anywhere we like here." _Idiot,_ the last word was implied.

His bedroom was enormous. There was a bed that looked to be about four king sized beds, and silky silver pillows scattered neatly across it. The headrest had a large mirror, bordered green and silver.

"Proud of your house?" I asked, noticing the colors were the same as my Slytherin crest and tie.

Draco nodded smugly. "Slytherin is the best of all four houses, of course."

I laughed. "I'm in Slytherin."

"Well, of course you are." Draco said, unsurprised.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

Draco frowned. "It means what it sounds like. Snape is the head of Slytherin; of course you'd be a perfect Slytherin."

"But all my other friends are Gryffindors. Will I even see them?" I asked. Draco scowled darkly.

The word _Slytherin_ was starting to leave a bad taste in my mouth, and I didn't like that I was ashamed of my House.

Before I could say anything else, Draco had pulled out a broom from his closet. He led me outside the manor.

"Flying?" I asked him. He nodded curtly, and flew off.

I stared after him, a speck darting around in the enormous field, and waited for him to come back.

He did. Ten minutes later.

I had my knees drawn up, and I was sitting under a tree for shade, tired from calling him. He landed swiftly.

"Why'd you invite me if you don't even want to hang out with me?" I asked him, a little angry.

"I don't want to," he sneered a little. "My father wants me to have good connections."

I stared, stung, my voice rising a little. Draco had been perfectly fine in his letters. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that if you even want me to acknowledge you, you'll drop your Gryffindorks."

"They're my friends!" I stood, upset.

"You're a Slytherin disgrace," Draco snapped.

I glared viciously. "And your IQ is so low you don't even seem to have one. What makes you think you get to decide who my friends are? Who are you?"

"You're just a filthy halfblood!" Draco shouted angrily.

I stood, paralyzed with anger and confusion.

"What is that?" I asked abruptly.

"A what?" Draco sneered.

"A half-blood."

"An impure witch or wizard," Draco mocked. "Of low intelligence like yourself. At least you aren't a mudblood."

"You called Hermione that," I realized. "What is 'impure'?"

"It's when your family line is dirtied by muggles," Draco sneered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I retorted. "And how do you know I'm a half blood?"

"You don't act anywhere like a pure blood," Draco stuck his nose into the air. "And-and I can't imagine inviting you to my Manor if you were a mudblood," he admitted.

"Stop it." I frowned. "Don't say that word."

"What-" Draco smirked. "Mudblood? Dirty, filthy mudblood?"

"I grew up with muggles," I said angrily. "And they are the kindest people I know."

"It's not about kindness," Draco gave me an exasperated look. "It's about their impurity. They aren't fit to wipe our shoes, Rowan."

I turned away from him before I lost it and punched him in the face, stalking back to the tree and sitting down. After a moment, Draco joined me, but didn't sit.

"You're getting grass stains on your clothes," he motioned to my robes, which I was wearing so I didn't have to change when I got on the train.

"I don't care," I said shortly, glancing up at him. I sighed. "Look, can we just-agree to disagree, or something?"

"Fine," Draco said, equally short. He offered his hand and I took it, standing up. He smirked at me. "But I'm right, you know."

"Don't start," I warned him, but my mouth twitched. He called for a house-elf to bring us another broom, and I was up in the air, slowly but steadily.

"How are you ever going to fly well if you won't try anything?" Draco demanded, swerving around to face me. I squeaked as his broom nearly jammed into mine, but he jerked his broom up. "Stop being so _panicky_ , I'm not going to hit you!"

"I can't help it!" I glared. "This is only my third time on a broom!"

"You just aren't a natural," Draco tossed his head, which was actually ineffective as his hair was superglued to his head.

"You're just a natural at making friends, aren't you," I said sarcastically, steadying my broom.

"We aren't friends," Draco insisted. "Slytherins don't have friends, they have allies."

"Let's get something straight here, James Bond," I laughed. "Sometimes you can just have friends, okay?"

He watched me with something in his eyes as I flew a lap around him. "Your muggle sayings are puzzling."

"I'm not your ally," I said with a soft grin. "I don't want anything from you but your friendship."

"You're the first one."

O-O

"What's that?" I pointed to the field below us, at a tiny speck hopping up and down frantically.

Draco looked down, swerving around in his broom quickly, and cursed. He flattened his broom and dived to the ground. I followed at a hesitantly, slower speed.

It was a house-elf, wringing its hands in panic. "Master Malfoy is most displeased, Young Master! Master Malfoy is sayings they is running late if Young Masters is not hurrying! You is late for ten minutes!"

Draco tossed his broom at the house elf and raced inside, his dignity the only thing keeping him from sprinting. I gave my broom to the house elf and followed him. I found him where I'd last seen Mr. Malfoy.

"We are almost late now, because of you? Did it not occur to you to stay in an easy place to be called, Draco?" Mr. Malfoy hissed at Draco, and I quickly slid out of the room, listening.

Draco's voice was timid and a little afraid, something I'd never heard before. "I-I apologize, Father."

I bit my lip hard.

"Disappointing," Mr. Malfoy jeered. "My own son, the brains of Goyle and Crabbe."

I didn't know what that meant, but Draco didn't speak, and so I clacked my feet loudly to indicate my arrival before entering. Mr. Malfoy was already standing with a cool mask over his face, as was Draco, his own emotionless facade slightly less effective.

"We must hurry," Mr. Malfoy said coolly. "Robes off."

"Why are we taking off our robes?" I asked Draco, pulling off my robes as I asked. I was wearing the Hogwarts uniform underneath as well, but without the robes I just looked like a boarding school girl.

Draco rolled his eyes as Mr. Malfoy shrunk our robes for us so we could fit them in our pockets. "The train is in Muggle London at Kings' Cross." He sneered. "Should change the location if you ask me." He said this particularly loud with a glance at his father, but his father didn't even spare him a glance.

I looked down at my shirt and skirt, the green tie hanging down from my neck. Even though the Masons had brought all my belongings over to Hogwarts, I still preferred my leather boots over everything else. They were easier to run with-I doubted all my dresses would be used here.

"Take my arms, both of you," Mr. Malfoy said, pocketing his wand. He checked his watch and held out both arms. Draco and I both took an arm gently, and he apparated.

I hated Apparition. It was the worst feeling in the world, and I staggered away as the Malfoys straightened in dignity. Bile rose to my throat again, and I swallowed hard, standing up straight and trying to regain my balance,

"Sorry," I gasped. "Just-give me a moment." The dizziness faded, and my stomach ceased its swirling.

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, eyes as silver and cold as Draco's. As soon as I could breath normally, he gave a curt nod and strode away.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco breathed. "A quarter to eleven. We might miss the train-hurry."

I remembered, through reading _Hogwarts, a History_ , that to get to Hogwarts you had to go through the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. I didn't understand how exactly muggles managed to ignore hundreds of people disappearing through a brick wall every year, but I knew Snape would quirk his eyebrow at me and say _it's called magic_ if I asked.

I hurried after Draco, stopping in front of the platform.

"Rowan!"

"Harry?" I turned around, flinging my arms around the raven-haired boy, who had two seconds to push his trolley out of the way before I lunged into it. "Fred, George!" I let go of Harry and started to give them a hug before I thought better of it and glanced suspiciously at them in case of a prank. Ginny beamed as I hugged her. Busy greeting the rest of the Weasleys, I nearly forgot about Mr. Malfoy and Draco.

"Rowan," Mr. Malfoy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come, we'll be late."

"I'm sure Rowan can stay with us," Mrs. Weasley said fiercely, wrapping me in a hug and tugging me away. Mr. Malfoy glared. "Our children are going the same place, Lucius."

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy sneered. "More children in the litter than you can afford." He strode through the wall, and Draco followed hastily, dragging his trunk along.

Ginny swallowed nervously, the gulp audible.

"Oh, Percy first!" said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you three come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Shoot," I swore loudly. "We've got about a minute." Petting Hedwig through her cage, I stood behind the boys.

"I'll be right behind you two," I told Ron and Harry, who nodded and held their trolleys tight. We strode towards the wall, and broke into a run, adrenaline pumping in my head as it got closer, it looked really solid, wouldn't it hit us-

CRASH.

Gasping, I slammed into Ron as the trolleys jammed backwards, Hedwig screeching. We all tumbled to the ground, my palms slapping the ground hard.

" _Why,_ " I gasped, as Harry stuttered excuses to the guard. "Did it not work?"

"Dunno," Ron heaved himself up as I climbed to my feet. Harry put his trolley to the wall and shoved, the wall not giving way. "Oh, no," Ron said with dread, pointing at the big clock. "The train…"

The three of us turned to stare at the seconds ticking by...ten...nine..eight…

"Push!" I said frantically, throwing myself at the wall. A small tendril of fear wrapped inside me. Could it be that...I wasn't magical enough? Was that why I was a year late? Was that why the gateway had sealed itself upon my entrance?

Three...two…

 _One._

"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

"None," I shook my head. "Snape wouldn't give me any for candy on the train."

"Course," Ron muttered. "He's as sweet as a vomit flavored bean."

"Okay," I took several panicking breaths. "You two stay here, alright? I'll go and see if I can find a telephone anywhere and someone kind enough to lend me money."

"Why do we have to stay?" Ron asked, staring at the clock still. Harry petted Hedwig in an attempt to calm her down.

"Because the Weasleys might come back this way," I said firmly. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Who says we have to listen to you?" Ron demanded. "It's your first year here and it just so happens that the wall seals-"

" _Shut up! Just shut up!"_ I shouted, pressing two hands to my ears, shaking. Ron froze, shocked.

I took a deep breath. "Just-I'll be right back."

Pushing down the thoughts in my head, I turned to the nearest guard, standing between Platforms 4 and 5. "Excuse me, sir? Do you know where the nearest telephone booth is?"

"Right that way," The guard pointed, puffing his chest out proudly. I thanked him and headed to the booth, checking the machine for any extra money first.

Shaken, I pushed my fingers in to check for money. It was empty, and I stood there, trying to calm myself.

I couldn't believe I'd shouted at Ron. But it only made sense...the platform wouldn't open for me because I was-what had Draco said?-a half blood? Did it work for Hermione? Was she just more magical?

 _It's your first year here and it just so happens that the wall seals._

Five dejected minutes later, I dragged myself back to Platform 9 and 10, hoping Harry and Ron had gotten more luck.

But...they were _gone._

As in...not even there.

Missing.

Their trolleys, Hedwig...all gone.

At first I panicked, thinking something had happened, and I put a hand where my wand was.

But how could they have been taken if their trolleys had been taken with them? And have hundreds of muggles not notice a thing?

A roar of hurt rushed into my ears, and I flushed red. I knew Ron didn't like me, and that maybe they both found me just a little annoying when I ordered them around, but they'd just left. And...Harry?

No matter how mean they'd been at times, the two boys didn't seem like the type of people to abandon.

And yet they had.

It just seemed so cruel of them. Were they laughing right now at the stupid prank they'd played on the stupid Slytherin?

Slumping to the ground, I pulled my knees up and waited for them to come back. I waited there for hours on end, until the muggle population dimmed a little, rush hour over.

Why couldn't I ever do anything _right?_

I stared at the brick wall, and it blurred a little. I swiped at my eyes, confused, but there were no tears. The brick wall was...shimmering.

It glimmered and wavered like a mirage or a reflection for several minutes, before fading. I took a cautious step forward as I stood up.

Mr. Malfoy stepped out, eyes cold and gray like always. His mouth set into a surprised thin line when he saw me. "Rowan. You're still here?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Please, sir-I don't know what happened. I couldn't get through the barrier. And then just now, it started shimmering, and after a while you came."

Sounding pleased, Mr. Malfoy smirked. "Severus will be grateful that I found you, then."

Oh, no.

Snape had a debt to Mr. Malfoy now. He owed this cunning, sly man something. I swallowed and took Mr. Malfoy's arm. We disapparated as soon as muggles weren't looking.

It was a quick process-we went to the Manor, my robes were put on after being enlarged, and then I was allowed to use the Floo to Snape's quarters. I wasn't sure if he'd warded me out, but when I went through I realized I'd only been warded _in_ and not _out_.

Well, fine. Ron and Harry wouldn't ruin my first real day here. I would go to the Great Hall, and I would look the two of them in the eye and smirk, and-

I had no idea where the Great Hall was.

Snape was probably there, enjoying the food with the students and teachers. He was probably scowling as the Sorting Hat sorted each first-year into Gryffindor, and smirking viciously as it sorted Slytherins.

I turned to the door, and pulled it open to Snape's office.

The bookshelves had gradually been replaced by potions jars as term had gotten closer and closer, but other than that it looked the same. The fireplace was lit for the first time.

But Snape was there. And so was a woman with a tight bun that hurt my head just looking at it.

And so was-

"Harry, Ron?" I asked in bewilderment, shutting the door behind me. The woman and Snape spun around at the same time, and Snape swooped in, his face furious.

" _Can you not,"_ he snarled. " _do one thing right?_ Must you lose yourself on the train? Can I not trust you with something as _simple as that?"_

I'd stepped back until I hit the door, eyes wide. Harry and Ron stared with equally wide eyes.

"Severus," the woman said sharply.

"Technically," I said feebly. "I didn't make it to the train?"

This made Snape swell horribly, but I couldn't care right now. No matter how hurt I was-

"Harry-Ron-" I dove towards them and wrapped my arms around both of them, shaking, hard. "I didn't-I thought you'd-"

"We thought we lost you," Harry breathed.

"You know what I'm losing?" Ron said. "My ability to breath."

"You just _disa_ -" Anger rushed through me and I let go of them both, furious. I gave Harry a hard push and he stumbled back. "You two ruddy _idiots!_ Where did you _go?_ "

Snape looked as if Christmas had come. He watched in glee. I turned abruptly to grab the newspaper on the table and threw it at Ron. "You just left me there! And to think I was going mad, worrying about you, and you show up _completely safe_ -"

"Miss Snape!" The woman shouted. "Control yourself!"

I pointed a finger at the two insufferable pricks. "I was with them at the platform, and I tried to help them, and they just _disappeared!"_

"That's not what happened!" Harry said, his eyes bright and green.

"Then what happened, Harry _bloody_ Potter?" I demanded, pushing him again.

"I-stop pushing me!"

"No, I don't-I don't want to hear it!" I shook my head furiously. "You and your stupid excuses!"

" _SIT DOWN!"_ The woman shouted, so loud the potion jars rattled.

Stunned, Harry and Ron sat. I stopped talking.

"I want an explanation," The woman said. "Now."

"Professor Mcgonagall, it wasn't our fault," Ron said breathlessly.

Oh, _her_. The Head of Gryffindor. I'd just gone crazy in front of a professor. Lovely.

"The platform barrier wouldn't open," Ron continued fervently. "And Rowan went to the tellytone pooph to see if there was anyone to contact. But Hedwig began to make a ruckus, and her cage rolled away. We chased after it, and when we caught up to it we realized we could use the flying car to get to Hogwarts. And well, we planned to get in and drive to Rowan, but as soon as we got in I couldn't operate it correctly and we shot into the air invisible-"

"HEDWIG!" I shouted suddenly. "We could have sent her a letter!"

Ron gaped.

Harry stared. "I-I didn't think-"

"Obviously," Professor Mcgonagall added, furious.

There was a tense silence, before Ron continued. "But then the car broke down and we hit the Whomping Willow...So you see, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was looking unusually grave, and I frowned at the lack of a twinkle in his eye.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."

Harry swallowed, and told the story to his knees. He apologized to me discreetly several times, and I couldn't help it-he seemed so utterly sincere.

When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

"You can't be," I said quickly. "R-right?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight." His twinkle had reappeared, and he was smiling kindly at us through his spectacles.

Relieved, Harry turned to me hesitantly. "How did you get here?"

I let out a half-laugh. "It was nowhere as exciting as your story. The barrier restored itself after several hours of waiting, and Lucius Malfoy strode in after a while. He let me use his Floo and I Floo'd to Professor Snape's quarters."

"I'm sorry we made you wait and worry," Harry said apologetically. "But the car sputtered and dipped each time we tried to go any way but forward."

Snape was looking extremely upset.

He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree. Surely acts of this nature-"

 _Flouted?_

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample-"

Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron, glaring at me too, as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing Harry and Ron like a dangerous eagle.

"Ron," I said suddenly. "Your eye."

Ron reached up a hand and hissed as his finger prodded a cut over his eye. "It's fine," he said dismissively, turning to Professor Mcgonagall. "My sister-"

"Has been sorted. Gryffindor," Professor Mcgonagall interrupted.

I groaned, as Ron nodded in approval. He glanced at me. "What?"

"I wanted her in Slytherin with me," I said, crossing my arms. "I don't really know anyone here-"

"Ginny would never be in Slytherin," Ron shook his head. He stared at me suddenly. "You were sorted?"

"Yes," I said fiercely. "And I got Slytherin."

"'Course," Ron said.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat. "You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast." With a wave of her wand, sandwiches appeared on Snape's desk and she left.

I took a seat on Snape's chair, feeling the soft plush. With a grin, I settled myself in and laced my fingers together to glare at the boys. "You idiotic Gryffindors," I said, my voice deep in an imitation of Snape. "You should all be expelled."

"Oh, Professor Snape, please, we're sorry!" Harry pretended to cower behind Ron. "It's all Ron's fault, it was his idea!"

"Oi!" Ron elbowed Harry, guffawing through his fifth sandwich as I laughed, biting my first.

"You...don't mind, do you?" I said suddenly. "That I'm a Slytherin."

There was a moment of silence between the three of us that made my heart pound and my eyes sting horribly. I withdrew my faltering smile, stung.

"I don't think so," Harry said after a while. "Ron, admit it. She's okay."

"I suppose," Ron said reluctantly. "Pass the pumpkin juice jug?"

I handed it to them. "But you hesitated."

"You have to understand that the Slytherins we know are just Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle," Ron said, shrugging. "Of course we'd hesitate."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "For blaming you guys before I heard you out."

Ron smiled at me, the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen considering bits of ham were stuck between his teeth, but it was a genuine smile, and Harry grinned in relief as the rival we had slowly dissipated as we ate.

"You know," I said, worried. "I have no idea where the Slytherins' common rooms are."

"That's why," an annoyed voice sounded from the doorway. "You _follow me on the train so I show you where to go._ "

I whipped my head around to find Draco standing in his robes, his eyes glinting in annoyance and disgust as Ron snatched a sandwich out of my hand slyly, biting into it. "Draco!" I said, delighted.

"Where were you?" Draco demanded, ignoring Harry and Ron's scowls as he strode towards me and yanked me up to my feet.

Swallowing my last bite of ham sandwich, I gave him an apologetic look. "Your father had to apparate me back to your Manor so I could Floo here. The gateway sealed."

Draco sneered at Harry. "That's what happens when you hang out with the _wrong sort_."

It was the first day I was here. "Come on," I pleaded, pulling his robe sleeve. "Don't fight, let's go."

"Yeah," Ron said sullenly. "Listen to your girlfriend."

"Ron," I said sharply, dragging Draco outside. "I'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"Do you have to pick a fight every time you three see each other?" I demanded, releasing Draco's robe sleeve from my fisted hand.

"It's not my fault Potty and Weasel are so easy to pick on," Draco said wickedly, scowling as a first year Slytherin scurried by. "Common rooms are this way."

O-O

I shared a dorm with Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Pansy Parkinson. Daphne was quiet and cold, but she was best friends with Tracey, a little bubblier but still cautious. Pansy was a little self-absorbed, and Millicent liked to push people.

It was absolutely perfect.

I loved everything about the common room: It was damp and dark and cold, but I couldn't be happier. I was surrounded by magic and magical people my age. Portraits hung on the wall, sometimes empty and sometimes not of people. The password was _pureblood_ this week, and I'd heard that Mcgonagall had fought this with fervor but lost to Snape. Sure, it was strange and everyone looked at each other with a strange mix of distrust but welcomed them all the same, but I couldn't believe I was at school here, learning _magic._

I couldn't sleep that night. I lay in the green bed with the silvery white sheets underneath me, listening to the sound of Millicent's snores and Pansy's perfume waft the air like a million roses surrounded her bed. Tomorrow I'd start class.

It was three in the morning when I finally shut my eyes and felt myself slip away to sleep.

"Going to be late on your first day?" Tracey said coyly as I groggily opened my eyes and swung them to the clock.

"Bloody hell," I rolled off the bed, cocooning myself in the soft green fabric of my blankets. Pansy snickered. Struggling to my feet, I yanked the blanket off of me and tossed it onto the bed, rummaging through my trunk for fresh clothes.

"You better not leave that mess on your bed," Daphne said aloofly, eyebrows raised. "Professor Snape doesn't mess around when he does dorm inspections. One mistake, and everything has to be remade. Two detentions per dorm mate."

"Dorm inspections on the first day?" I asked incredulously, folding the blanket and straightening my sheets. Grasping my wand on the drawer next to me, I pulled the curtains closed to get dressed.

By the time I pulled on a school shirt, Pansy had claimed the bathroom, and I couldn't get a shower in until twenty minutes later, after she'd curled her hair and applied her makeup.

"I keep telling her she's twelve, and not twenty-five," Tracey rolled her eyes and straightened her Slytherin tie in her mirror. "But Pansy's obsessed with Draco; she's as possessive as a Veela."

Finally, _finally_ , Pansy strolled out of the bathroom with curled hair and glittery eyeliner that, just barely, passed off as school-appropriate with her dark pink lipstick. I checked the time and fled to the bathroom, brushing my hair and my teeth at the same time.

"You have toothpaste on your chin," Daphne said mildly before leaving the dormitory as I yanked on my robes on. Growling, I wiped my chin and then my hands.

"First day here, and you're already a top Slytherin," I said sarcastically to the empty room.

O-O

Nevertheless, I was extremely cheerful that morning. Nothing could dampen my mood-this was Hogwarts. It was home to wizards and witches. Many of them had lived eleven years confused and afraid of themselves when they blasted a glass cup or turned someone's hair green.

The Great Hall was filled with people, and four long tables led down to a stage-like table, where the professors sat. I stood near the door with my bag, eyes wide at the candle-lit, cloudy ceiling.

Eventually I realized students were giving me odd looks as they trickled in, and I met Snape's eyes as he raised his eyebrows from the table. He sat next to Gilderoy Lockhart, looking miserable next to the cheerily handsome man. I flushed and moved towards the Slytherin table, hesitating. Pansy and Millicent had huddled themselves with Draco and his friends. Daphne and Tracey sat next to them, talking quietly. Every Slytherin had a group.

The Gryffindors, literally on the other side of the room, sat in a mixed array of people, laughing and talking. People leaned over each other and elbowed faces, roaring and yelling. I could see Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting amongst a large group, Hermione eating and reading.

I sat down next to a boy who, like Hermione, sat reading and ate quietly. Pansy flashed me a look of surprise and slight disgust. The boy next to Draco frowned. "Is this the new girl?"

"Rowan," I put out my hand over my plate. He regarded it like it was a tricky philosophy question-carefully and calculative.

"Rowan," He smirked and flashed Draco a look. " _Rowan_ who?"

I faltered, my hand lowering. "Rowan-Snape."

"Snape?" The boy raised his eyebrows. "Professor Snape doesn't have a daughter."

 _Oh, and you would know how?_ But if I was going to fit in, I couldn't piss off the one boy surrounded by all my Slytherin acquaintances. "Actually, we're distantly related. I just recently met him."

"Distantly related," The boy cocked his eyebrow at my hand, which dropped to my plate. "Well, obviously. Reckon she's a pureblood, Draco?"

Draco didn't even look up from his plate; if I was going down, I was going down alone. "Do you really think Snape would let his family members marry off to anyone less than a halfblood, Zabini?"

"Leave her be, Zabini," The book-reading boy next to me said, looking bored as he spooned eggs onto his plate. "Of course she's a halfblood. It's too early in the morning to be picking off the weak ones."

I shifted at the insult. Why did I have to be in Slytherin? _Why, why, why?_

The boy, Zabini, shrugged and helped himself to a sausage. "Blaise Zabini," he said to me, nodding slightly. "The lumps next to Draco are Crabbe and Goyle. And that Ravenclaw over there's Theodore Nott."

Theodore raised his eyebrows, smoothly shutting his book as he placed a piece of egg in his mouth. "Just because I prefer reading to picking off new Slytherins."

"Look at that," Pansy said gleefully, effectively changing the subject. She crooked her finger at the sky, and we looked to see owls flying in with mail. "We've got a show."

There was a particularly scruffy, bedraggled owl stumbling around in the Great Hall with a red envelope.

"It's Weasley's butterfly," Draco smirked. "And his mummy's brought him a Howler. I didn't know she could even afford one."

There was a murmur of laughs, and I craned my head to look at Draco. He lifted his goblet to me and took a sip. In the Manor, it had only been the two of us. But here, everyone knew him-here, Draco reigned.

Scowling, I turned back to the bird. Errol, I thought. Or was it Edole? Erral?

The bird slumped down in a spiral in the Gryffindor table, and some Slytherins leaned forward eagerly. I wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but I found out soon.

There was a boom, and the entire Great Hall fell silent for a fraction of a second. Then a horrible, Mrs. Weasley screech filled the air.

 _"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"_

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. I dropped my spoon and clapped my hands to my ears, seeing Ron's splotchy, embarrassed face across the room.

 _"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."_

In the silence that followed, Draco barked out a laugh, and Slytherins followed. A few others giggled, and then it was all over.

My heart was beating quickly in my chest. Merlin-the way Ron and Harry must have felt...Mr. Weasley's inquiry…

There was another odd hush after a while, and I realized Dumbledore was standing, smiling jovially as if the Howler had never done any damage.

"I almost forgot," he said cheerfully, voice booming in the room. "The second year Slytherins have a new addition; please welcome Miss Rowan Snape."

I felt my cheeks heat as students swiveled around, astonished at the name _Snape_.

"Hogwarts rarely makes mistakes, but it seems Miss Snape did not receive her letter in her first year. Please make her feel welcome, and enjoy the rest of your feast!"

It was becoming an embarrassing thing-Ravenclaws could see me, but Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were kneeling on their benches and craning their necks. Theodore took my arm and raised it, waving my hand back and forth impatiently.

"What are you doing?" I snatched my hand back, turning to him.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "They're staring anyway. Might as well let them know what they're looking at."

Gradually the moment passed, but I was still red.

"To your right," Daphne said coolly at me, and I snapped my neck to her, then to my right to see Snape stalking down the aisle to me, clutching a parchment. I opened my mouth in an attempt at _hello_ , but he thrust the schedule at me and turned abruptly away.

"Trouble in Snapedom?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Shut it," I said without heat, slumping over my plate and checking my schedule. "Where the hell is Transfiguration?"

But Draco and Blaise had already left, with Crabbe and Goyle silently flanking Draco like bodyguards. I got up, turning as Pansy ran after them. Daphne and Tracey were talking about their summer homework, grabbing their bags.

"Come on," Theodore sighed, shutting his book. "I suppose I'm your guide by default, then. No, put your plate down, where are you going with it, the kitchen?"

"Have I already made such a horrible impression?" I asked him miserably.

"Absolutely." Theodore jerked his head at the doors, and I followed him through.

O-O

"Hand in your summer homework," Professor Mcgonagall said curtly, and went around collecting the piles of Transfiguration homework. I was sitting next to Theodore-who, I discovered, liked to be alone and that was why he'd gotten stuck with me.

When Mcgonagall reached me, she nodded. "Miss Snape, I will allow a two-week extension as you were not-"

"Oh, no Professor," I interrupted. "I did my homework, but thank you, ma'am."

She took my homework, surprised, and her eyes seemed to soften a little. But then she snapped back into a stern demeanour matching her tight bun, and collected Theodore's homework before moving on.

"I didn't know we'd gotten a nerd in our year," Blaise said loudly, and I shut my eyes. He was already growing annoying.

"I suggest you be careful, Mr. Zabini, or receive a detention." Mcgonagall said instantly, drawing her wand and piling up the homework neatly upon her desk.

Class passed quickly, and it took me a while, but I finally turned my beetle into a button. Theodore finished faster than me, and watched in concealed amusement as my button wiggled round with its legs.

Next class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Mandrakes, a plant we learned about, looked like horrible babies with leaves attached to them, and roots as chubby hands. Their cries and wails were so bad we had to wear earmuffs.

We had free period after lunch, and all the Slytherins either traipsed to the Common Room or the library. I'd admittedly done some of my Transfiguration homework in Herbology, but Theodore wanted to go to the library, so we split ways. I found Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle in the courtyard. Surprisingly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were there too. And so was a first-year clutching a camera.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," said the first year.

"Jealous?" Draco snorted, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

I'd completely forgotten; Harry seemed to have done something and he was famous or something. I still hadn't gotten the time to ask for the real reason.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." Draco put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line-"

I walked over behind Draco. "What are you doing?"

Draco spun around. "Potter's giving out sign-"

"No," I said impatiently. "What are _you_ doing? Can't you just leave them alone?"

"Oh, Potty, your saviour's come," Draco sneered.

Harry clenched his fists again. "Leave us alone, Malfoy."

"Come _on_ ," I said to Draco furiously. "I don't care if Harry's giving out signed photographs, it's none of your business."

Draco flushed. "And pass up this opportunity? Maybe you shouldn't have been put in Slytherin."

"Yes, I should have," I said defiantly. "The hat wouldn't have put me here if I didn't belong. Now leave Ron and Harry alone."

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," Draco said, ignoring me. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-"

Ron whipped out his wand, but Hermione whispered, "Look out!"

I turned to see Gilderoy Lockhart striding forward. For a second I was startled-he looked like he'd just walked out of a model magazine, his brilliant smile in place. But Harry and Ron made disgusted noises, and I could only presume that they didn't like his writing.

"Signed photographs? Harry, Harry, Harry," Lockhart said, shaking his head as he dragged a miserable Harry to rest under his arm. Looping a hand onto his shoulder, Lockhart laughed, the blonde curls on his head bouncing perfectly. He looked like a doll. Hermione let out a little squeak of contentment as he swept his smile around the courtyard. Some of the girls beamed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Lockhart sighed, eyebrows tilting. Hermione clung to _Voyages with Vampires,_ staring with a blush on her face. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Signed photographs? Well, Mr. Creevey, take a picture. A double photograph, I should think."

The boy eagerly grabbed his camera and clicked a photo, Harry making a small noise of protest from behind his clenched teeth.

"I wasn't-" Harry stammered, but Lockhart merely said, louder over Harry's protests, " _Harry, Harry, Harry,"_ and manhandled him to the corridors.

Draco gave Hermione and Ron his best sneer and stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering menacingly behind him. Hermione and Ron hurried away the other way.

I stood in the middle of the courtyard as the crowd drifted apart, the afternoon class bell ringing. "Library, then," I muttered resignedly, gathering my bag and slumping to the library.

Theodore was sitting, his eyes flickering across the page like a candle disturbed by a breeze; light and gentle. His fingers traced the edge of the page until he was ready to turn. I flopped myself down next to him and pulled out a Lockhart book. He pursed his lips for a second, and then resumed reading.

 _This is the story of how I, Gilderoy Lockhart (Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award), defeated vampires in a thrilling voyage…_

 _I was walking around in my house, in the fifth bedroom, testing my newest ambition: having my own hair product and world peace._

I felt my lips lift. He had a weird sense of humor, I'd admit, but it was funny.

By the fifth page, it was no longer funny.

"You're joking," I slammed the book shut. "Why does Hermione like this garbage?"

"Because, he, Gilderoy Lockhart-Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and-" Theodore rolled his eyes, flipping the page.

" _-and five time winner of Witch's Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award_ ," I finished, slamming the book shut. The librarian sent a wave of _shh_ 's crashing towards me, and I ducked my head, flushing.

"He's a good storyteller," Theodore said quietly, smirking. "Plus, he's good looking. An outrageously brave and insane story layered with the charming smile of a young man? Girls eat that up."

"What are we, mindless trolls?" I rolled my eyes. Admittedly Lockhart was a good storyteller, but the way he acted in real life…

"Troll or not, he's going to be our defense teacher for the whole year." Theodore shrugged. "Study up, or that mudblood will be the smartest of the class again, this time with extra swooning."

"Do you have to-" I bit my lip tightly. "-use that word?"

"Mudblood?" Theodore asked coolly. "You've heard all of us say it all the time."

"Yes, but don't any of you know it's wrong?" I leafed through a third Lockhart book reluctantly.

"You keep saying things like that, you'll get hexed."

I slumped down and rested my chin on the book. "Is no one in this school not biased? The other houses hate us, Slytherins barely speak to me-they only tolerate me because I'm a SLYTHERIN."

"You realized?" Theodore began to gather his books. "I don't need to pretend to enjoy your company anymore?"

"Oh, sit down, you git." I yanked him back down to his seat, a grin tugging at my lips.

"You realize that if you keep saying things like that, you'll get hexed. And so will I." Theodore said, picking up on his previous train of thought.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

I did want to defend my friends, but already I could tell that this shrewd, suspicious House of mine couldn't take much more not fitting in from me. Housemate or not, I would have no friends if I kept up the blood purity equality thing.

"Do you really?" I asked.

Theodore didn't look up from his book. "Do I really what? Hate you? Yes."

" _No_ , you moron. Enjoy my company."

"You're amusing," Theodore said after a pause. "And I have nothing to do. If you haven't noticed, I prefer solitude. But I suppose I can deal with you contaminating my peace."

I hit him with the thick Lockhart book, and turned back to studying.

 **Sorry for the wait, guys!**

 **Andy the willow tree: aw, thanks! Snape's definitely a hard character to write, but I'm glad you could find the humour in his sarcastic self :)**

 **Food: Sure, but you'd have to pay me ;)**

 **mAGIC: It's definitely something I was considering…**

 **Thanks guys, and please review! I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	11. Wands, Writing, and Wishful Thinking

**Chapter Eleven-Wands, Writing, and Wishful Thinking**

"And _then,_ I grabbed the vampire, like this-" Lockhart took hold of Millicent Bulstrode's swooning face, "-who, by the way, could have seriously used one of my acne products-" Lockhart stopped to quickly advertise-"-Lockhart'sAcneBottleRecipeNumberFivebytheway-and I pulled him into an alley to finish him off!"

I yawned, my head resting on the desk. It was finally Friday, and I'd thankfully already finished the essay on Lockhart's vampire/hair care products class as he animatedly forced Millicent to act out the scene with him.

The bell rang, and everyone lunged for their bags to storm out the door.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Lockhart said cheerfully. "Well, cliffhanger then! See you next class!"

"It's the weekend," I moaned happily, spooning food onto my plate at dinnertime. "Finally."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"No classes with Lockhart for two days," Pansy sighed as Blaise sat down next to her.

"That's a good thing," Daphne said sharply. "He may be good looking, but he couldn't teach us anything."

I nodded in agreement, sipping pumpkin juice.

"Who cares?" Pansy winked in Lockhart's direction at the teacher table.

Lockhart, who we all turned to look at, happened to turn around and flashed us a brilliant smile, blowing the Slytherins a kiss. I grimaced and scooted away.

"Watch it," Theodore warned as I jostled his elbow.

"You try getting winked at and blown kisses by a self absorbed teacher," I said, throwing him a napkin to clean his elbow, which had been nudged into a platter of butter.

O-O

It was Saturday, and I woke early to finish my homework. I wanted to finish all of it so I could visit Hermione, Harry and Ron, but as I walked to the Great Hall, Theodore was already on his feet and leaving. There were a few teachers there-Snape was one of them. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I gave a little wave, striding towards Theodore.

"Woken up so early?" Theodore frowned.

"Could say the same for you," I shrugged, watching him pull a few books into his bag; he'd been reading as he ate, the big space in the Hall giving him room.

"Heard there was Quidditch Practice; I wanted to go watch." Theodore said, and his eyes lit up slightly in childish excitement.

I smiled. "I didn't think you liked Quidditch."

"I'm okay at it; I like to watch and observe instead of play." Theodore showed me the meticulous notes he'd taken of the Slytherin team's play. "Sometimes Flint-he's captain-comes to me for notes on the players."

"Like football," I said, watching the diagram of a formation. There was a loopy handwriting shadowing Theodore's spiky, neat ones which I assumed to be Flint's, noting the formation pros and cons. Harry's name showed up several times-something about trying to stop him from getting the Snitch.

"Whatever that is," Theodore placed the notes back into a neat pile and pocketed it in a folder. "I'll see you later."

I nodded, and as he left, I spread out my half-done essays and propped up a new Lockhart book.

 _Plop._

"What the-" I leaned over and scooped up the black notebook. I turned the book over and saw the words on the spine.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

Was this my book? I checked the Lockhart book, and sure enough in the book was labeled, in my handwriting, _Rowan Snape_. Who'd put this in here?

I cracked open the book, hoping it wasn't some poor student's diary. But the pages were empty.

I hesitated for a second before rummaging through my bag for a quill and ink. Dipping the quill in the ink clumsily, I pressed the tip to the first blank page.

 _My name is Rowan._

The words seemed to sink into the book, and I raised my eyebrows, chewing on a mouthful of bacon and looking to my essays. It was a perfectly good notebook.

But when I looked back to the notebook, the words on the page were:

 _s Rowan._

And then:

 _Rowan._

 _owan._

 _wan._

 _an._

 _n._

 _._

I stared. The words had disappeared. Faded into the paper. But the book wasn't done.

 _Hello, Rowan. My name is Tom_ _ **.**_

Abandoning my essays, I brought the book up onto the table. _How does this work?_

 _It's magic. Who are you, Rowan?_

 _I'm a student in Hogwarts. Who does this notebook belong to? I'd like to give it back to the creator._

 _Oh, there's no need. Rowan, this book is yours now. I'm here for you if you want to talk._

 _Thank you._ It felt strange to have someone write back. I wondered if there was another student in this school with another notebook, talking to me.

I shut the book, but instantly I felt the odd pull to it; I wanted to talk to it again. Tom, the nice boy in the book who I could tell all-

Wait, what?

I shook my head and put the book in the bag. I'd been doing too many essays, I surmised. Maybe I'd visit Harry or Ginny or Fred and George or maybe even Ron-

Or Snape.

I hadn't thought about him all week; in class he didn't speak to me; when I raised my hand it was only after Hermione or sometimes Theodore; he either ignored me or called on Theodore.

 _Do I need to ask permission for things?_ I wondered in bewilderment. Permission to go outside with my friends?

Permission to talk to some weird guy in my new notebook?

I snorted. I could just imagine the conversation. But I could just imagine the conversation if I _didn't_ ask.

Glancing over at the table to see Snape leaving, I stuffed everything in my bag and a biscuit in my mouth before hurrying after him.

He'd left the Great Hall by passing by me, and I hurried behind him, unsure what to say. "Hey-Professor?"

"Must you bother me _so_ early in the morning?" Snape sighed.

"No, I-" I flushed. "I just wanted to ask if-could I go out and-"

Snape raised an eyebrow, walking to the direction of his office. "Why do you need to ask if you can go outside? I trust you can travel safely outside?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know if I was supposed to as-"

"Next time, don't bother asking me such idiotic questions," Snape rolled his eyes, and quickened his pace. I stopped abruptly, watching his figure fade into the dark doorway to his office, oddly stung. _Ouch_.

Well, _fine._ I pivoted and stalked outside, furious. See how he liked it when I went to the quidditch pitch and forgot to finish his potions essay.

But when I finally stormed onto the Quidditch Pitch, I had to duck as a dark-haired person skidded just above me on a broom. " _Hey!"_

"Rowan?" The dark-haired person yanked his broom around, green eyes glittering in surprise. "What-you can't be on the Quidditch Pitch, we're having practice." I ducked a red ball and whipped my head around to see Fred waving apologetically, pointing to George with the ball now in his hands on the other side.

A tall, weedy person who quite resembled a broom himself skidded up to me. "Who is this, Harry? I don't like it. She's a Slytherin; I don't want them spying."

"She's also right here," I said testily. "Who're you?"

"Captain of the Gryffindor Team, Oliver Wood," Oliver Wood said proudly. He scrutinized me. "You're that new Snape kid, aren't you? I really don't like it. You can't be here."

I rolled my eyes as Harry darted his eyes at Oliver. "I'm Rowan. And I don't need to spy on you guys."

"Why not?" Oliver frowned, Fred and George flying up behind him.

"I thought the Slytherin Team was playing today. Theodore Nott told me he'd be taking notes for Flint." I jerked my head behind them. "Look, they're coming right now."

" _No!"_ Oliver hissed, turning to watch the green-uniformed Slytherins with broomsticks marching on field. "I booked-I booked the field!" He was sputtering in outrage.

He zoomed towards the Slytherins, with Fred, George, and Harry in tow, and I sprinted after them, yelping as the red ball George tossed behind his back smacked my shoulder and bounced off.

A pretty girl behind me swooped in to catch it. "George has a tendency to do that," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I rolled my shoulder, and followed her on her broom to Oliver. "I'm Rowan; you're on the Gryffindor team?"

"Yes," she called. "I'm Angelina; those two over there are Katie and Alicia." She nodded back at the two other girls following her on brooms.

By the time I got to Oliver and the group of teams, things were heated. Ron and Hermione had trampled their way onto the field and were flanking Harry.

"But I booked the field!" Oliver hollered, face purpling. "I booked it!"

"Sure," said a grinning Flint, his features troll-ish and cunning. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

"New See-" Oliver spun around to glare at me. "You! You filthy, sneaky Slytherin Seeker!"

I wiped the spit from my forehead and held up both hands. "I'm not the Seeker; if you've seen me on a broom you'd know."

"I have," Draco Malfoy said amusedly, stepping forward in his green Slytherin Quidditch robes and flashy broom. "And I do know. I'm the Seeker."

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

I looked closer. Every single Slytherin on the team was holding the same flashy broomstick as Draco, with the golden script _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ scrawled across the handle. Fred and George clutched their slightly splintered _Cleansweep Fives_ defensively.

"Maybe you could sell off some of those dusty antiques your grandmother uses to clean the floor," Draco sneered, flaunting his broom with a smirk. "I reckon a museum would buy one; maybe then you'd be able to have your whole family sleep in two rooms and not one."

I covered a hand over my mouth. That was a low blow; I could see Fred and George's ears reddening, their faces flushing. Ron glared furiously.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snapped, flicking a loose strand of bushy brown hair away from her face. "They got in on pure talent."

I raised my eyebrows, hiding a small smile. Draco's face grew furious, and I had a sudden feeling of nostalgia at his face. I realized what he was going to say seconds before he did it.

"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!"

It was immediate chaos. Fred and George leapt forward furiously, and Flint jumped in front of Draco to keep him from being tackled. Ron roared furiously and drew his wand.

 _Can't we just-agree to disagree, or something?_

 _Fine_.

So much about _fine_. I stared at Draco, eyes narrowed, and as he turned to smirk at me, he gave his shoulders a bounce-the tiniest of shrugs. _And what are YOU doing to do about it?_

Nothing. I couldn't do anything; I'd get Theodore hexed, I'd be alone for the entire next five years of my life. I wanted to tear my hair out in helpless frustration, and Draco knew it.

" _How dare you!"_ Alicia shrieked, raising a finger to shake it furiously at a Flint-covered Draco.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Ron, wait-" I shouted, seeing the taped wand. There was a loud bang and a green light, sending Ron toppling into the grass.

Harry and I shared identical mortified looks as Hermione ran over to Ron. Ron sat up, curly red hair sticking up in different directions, and tried to spit out grass. But instead of grass, grass-flecked slugs came sliding out with a belch. Ron groaned and turned aside to puke another round of slugs.

I stumbled back, hand still over my mouth, this time in disgust. The slugs were about the size of my entire thumb, glistening in the sun, and nobody wanted to touch him. Slytherins were doubled over in laughter. _Gross._

"Come on," Theodore was at my side; he was out of breath and clutching pieces of his notes. He pulled at my sleeve. "You're about to explode on Draco."

I breathed heavily through my nose. "Were you watching me?"

" _Someone has to make sure you don't mess up_ ," Theodore hissed. "This is my reputation on the line, too."

I nudged him away from me with a silent snarl. He smirked, eyes mischievously amused.

"Come on, Rowan," Harry said. He moved towards the slug-puking redhead, and I grimaced before stepping forward with him, shrugging off Theodore's hand on my sleeve.

"You there, new girl," Flint called. "Why don't you, eh, help Nott with our notes? This field is _ours_." He gave another trollish grin.

"Not a good idea to help Weasley," Draco sniggered. "You won't be able to tell the difference between the slugs and Potter."

"Rowan?" Harry frowned, sliding Ron's arm over his shoulder and lifting him, Hermione picking up his dropped wand with a squeak, tossing off a slug on it.

"Come on, Rowan," Theodore put a hand on my arm, and I didn't shake him off this time.

Harry stared at me, his face flickering in doubt. _Rowan?_

"I-I'll see you later," I stammered, face red. I felt horrible; the pit in my stomach grew ten times its previous size and began to gnaw at my insides.

"Get out of our pitch, Gryffindors," Flint pushed his broom forward so it gave Oliver's a small tap, but it was enough to purple Oliver's face even more as he stormed away with the team.

Hermione had gotten it already, quicker than Harry. "Come on, Harry."

I swallowed, Flint's eyes on me the whole time. "Yeah, run along to your girlfriend."

The Slytherin Team burst out laughing again, and Hermione pulled Harry and Ron along.

"Brilliant," Flint ordered. "Come on, start practice. Nott and Snape, you two go take notes."

I trudged to the benches with Theodore slowly, dragging my feet. Theodore turned around to snag a fluttering note in the air. "Hurry up, there's slugs everywhere."

"I feel like a slug," I muttered, flopping down on the bench and watching the flying Slytherins. "Theodore, I feel like that wasn't a great thing to do."

"Listen, Snape," Theodore turned to look me in the eye, and I knew he was serious. "Sooner or later you were going to have to pick a side. This one ensures you live."

He was sort of right. I didn't have much of a choice.

"I just don't understand you," Theodore set up his ink and quill, scrawling a note on the parchment, the serious moment gone.

"I don't either," I said. "But hopefully they do."

O-O

I couldn't catch Harry, Hermione, Ron, or even Ginny the whole day. I'd been looking for a while, but it seemed they were either avoiding me or I just had horrible luck.

And Lockhart-it seemed that he had taken my dislike for him as a personal challenge-I was one of the only girls who wasn't completely in love with him (though most of the girls who weren't were in Slytherin), and gave me a cheery wave with a wink whenever I saw him.

"I wonder if this is illegal," I told Theodore as he leaned against the stone wall, watching Lockhart sprint towards me with a beam and another wink. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend who'll be jealous?"

"He's single," Theodore said promptly. "If you haven't noticed in his _subtle_ hints in his books."

"Miss Snape, we _do_ seem to be bumping into each other quite often!" Lockhart said cheerily, easily slinging an arm around my shoulder. I sent Theodore a _help me_ look, but he slipped away with an unapologetic shrug when it became clear Lockhart was not about to let me go.

"Well, if you are so eager, perhaps I can spare some time for you," Lockhart grinned, flashing a toothy smile. He flaunted his robes as he stepped off the staircase, and I followed resignedly.

"Come in, then," He beckoned to his Lockhart-filled office. The pictures on his wall all screamed silently in excitement and waved, grinning another flawlessly annoying smile.

"A special quill, I do think," Lockhart said, rummaging through for a purple quill with blue ink. He had to get on his tiptoes to snag a paper picture of him grinning and waving on the top shelf.

"Couldn't you just use magic for that, Professor?" I asked.

Lockhart froze mid-smile, before unfreezing and sliding to his seat. "It's always good to give magic a little rest and stretch my bones a little bit, Miss Snape." He gave his quill a flourishing loop and the paper read _Love, Gilderoy_.

"Thanks," I muttered. I could use it to feed the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.

The door knocked. Lockhart looked up, startled. "Who is that?" He gave me a wink as he opened the door.

"Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in, I forgot you were to come today-"

Harry?

"Ah, sorry, lost track of time there, Miss Snape," Lockhart smiled at me. "Harry's here to serve 'detention'." he waggled his fingers in quotations before laughing and herding me out. I turned around to look at Harry's surprised but upset face before the door closed.

I stood at the door, my heart beating fast and mind confused. It was Harry. I'd been looking for him all day, I might as well stay and wait for his detention to be over. How long could it be, anyway?

Sliding to the ground, I stared at the stone wall, minutes snailing by. Grabbing my bag, I pulled out the black book and a quill with some ink.

 _Hey, this is Rowan._

The words faded. _Hello, Rowan. It's Tom, of course._

I dipped ink. _Who are you? Are you from this school?_

 _I'm in a notebook; I'm not real._ Tom replied. _But as I said, I'm here to talk when you need to. Anything to say?_

Well, it _was_ only a notebook. _Well, my friend Harry is upset at me. But he shouldn't be, Tom._

 _You're such a kind person, you couldn't have done anything on purpose. What happened?_ I could only hope Harry would be as understanding as Tom. A notebook.

I told him the story, and why I'd done it.

 _Well, that's not your fault,_ Tom said, and I imagined a kind voice speaking to me in soft tones. _And I'm not judging Harry, but well, he's Harry Potter, isn't he?_

 _Yes, but how did you know?_

 _Harry's probably used to the fame and people agreeing with him all the time. Your act probably threw him off._

 _I've been meaning to ask for so long. Why_ is _Harry famous?_

 _You don't know?_

 _No, I was raised by muggles and nobody told me._

 _Harry's one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World. There was an extremely powerful wizard by the name of You-Know-Who, and he came to the Potters to kill the family. Mother and father were killed but by a foolish mistake the last curse on Harry rebounded and he lived._

I almost dropped the book. How could Harry not tell me this? _He never told me._

 _It sounds like he just expects you to know about him,_ Tom wrote, and I imagined his words coming out gently and quiet. _It isn't necessarily his fault; some people just are like that, much like Lockhart._

It sounded nothing like Harry, and at the same time made so much sense. At the time, Tom was the only person who seemed to truly be on my side, and truly understand my feelings. I felt closer to him than I'd ever been with any other magical person I'd met so far at that time.

 _Thank you._

 _Of course. You can ask me anything, and I promise I will not conceal any secrets from you, Rowan._

Wow. I sat back, but had no time to ponder this when the door opened.

Harry was so surprised to see me he nearly forgot to be upset. "You! Wha-you're still here?"

I slammed my book into my bag, sending my quill and ink clattering away on the ground as I stood. "You're famous? What, did you think defeating a great and powerful wizard as an infant was a little detail you would miss out on telling me? Oh, hello, I'm Harry and a perfectly normal wizard?"

"How did you find out?" Harry frowned, eyes narrowed in green slits.

"That's not important." I stepped closer, eyes as narrowed as his. "The point is you didn't tell me something so important!"

"I don't think you have the right to be angry at me," Harry stepped back, not out of guilt but anger. He seemed a little disappointed. "I didn't think we were friends."

"What-why?" I spluttered, a few black strands of hair from my pulled back ponytail falling into my eyes.

Harry brushed his fringe down absentmindedly. "What was all that on the field today?"

"Harry, as much as I want to, you know I can't defend-"

"Why not?" Harry cut in angrily. "Are we just the friends you defend when you don't have any more?"

The portraits on the walls shook a little in his anger, and the people in them ran away with little whimpers.

" _No!"_ I exclaimed, frustrated. "I just want to fit in with both groups! If I defend you guys, then they'll hate me!"

"You're a hypocrite," Harry realized. "You were furious with me for not sticking up for you, and then you turn your back on us and stab me in the back. You're such a...Slytherin!"

"I am not!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice down. My own magic exploded, shaking the frames even more. "I'm not a hypocrite!"

"So why'd you insult us?" Harry asked. "Telling me to run off with my girlfriend? Why's Malfoy got your friendship now?"

"It's not my fault you've befriended a blood-traitor and a mudblood!"

 _Oh, Merlin._

"I didn't mean that," I said quickly, seeing Harry's gobsmacked and hurt expression. "I swear to Merlin, Harry, I didn't. I only just learned what those words meant, I didn't mean it-"

"I know," Harry said bitterly, his voice even more furious. "You just want to _fit in_. Well, you do now."

"I thought you'd understand. You guys are my friends; I just don't want to sabotage my chances of making more, don't you see?"

"No. I don't, _Snape."_

It was horrible. I wanted to cry and punch him at the same time; I felt guilty and betrayed all in one swirling minute.

"If you want me to defend you, you have to earn it," I said coolly, and the temperature of the corridor dipped down several degrees as we glared at each other frostily. "And you haven't, _Potter._ So I suppose you're right for once in your life; we aren't friends."

"If that's the way you want it," Harry turned, shouldering his bag. I hated him. Hated his bright green eyes, his unruly black mop of hair, the way he shook his fringe on top of his forehead like he had messy, choppy bangs.

"Maybe I am a hypocrite," I called at his retreating back. "But at least I'll fit in."

"By calling people blood-traitors and mudbloods?" Harry whirled around one last time, blazing eyes. "They aren't even your friends. They'll take advantage of you and rip you down when you're not useful anymore. I don't need to be in Slytherin to know that."

"Yeah, you do," I said frostily. "You need to be in it to judge. See you tomorrow, Potter."

"Wait, Ro-Snape," Harry said, but his voice has changed into a wary one. "Did you hear anything while you were here?"

"Except for the portraits arguing? No," I said with a sneer. "Are you going crazy now, too?"

"Nothing?" Harry pressed. "Not even a little bit? Maybe a voice coming from the walls, a little raspy?"

"No,"I said, both alarmed and annoyed. "What was the voice saying?"

"Come...come to me," Harry said quietly, stepping close to me now. "Let me rip you, or kill you, or something?"

I gaped for a moment before it hit me. "Are you serious?" I demanded. "What do you think you're doing, playing a stupid joke on me?"

We were nose to nose, and I glared fiercely, shoving him away from me. "Leave me alone, Potter."

O-O

It was extremely evident to everyone that I'd separated from the Gryffindors. From breakfast beginning to end, Harry had on a furious expression when we glanced at each other. Hermione wore one of disbelief and disappointment, while Ron had on his annoying "I knew it" smug expressions, angry at me for Harry.

On the other hand, I'd been completely and utterly accepted by the Slytherins. They had a satisfied air when talking to me, if not treating me like an ally.

"Anyone willing to let me copy their History essay?" Blaise said lazily over crunching bacon. "Binns never checks."

He looked over at me. "Oi, Snape, quit writing in your diary and let me copy yours."

I shut the book and ended the conversation I was having with Tom. "It's only Sunday; Binns said it wasn't due until Wednesday."

"I thought it was Monday," Crabbe said confusedly.

"Wednesday," Theodore said, eyes fixed on a new book.

Blaise shrugged. "Let me have a look then, Snape?"

"No," I said with raised eyebrows. "I'm not letting you cheat off of me."

"Ah, the nobility of a Gryffindor," Blaise mocked. I stilled, and felt Theodore dart his eyes to me swiftly.

"Sore subject?" Blaise said innocently, flicking a spoon over at the Gryffindor table, sending flecks of pancake crumbs at Daphne, who snarled at him.

"Fine," I growled, snatching the essay from my bag and flinging it at him across the table. He caught it with ease and dipped his head with a smirk. "Give it back to me at the end of the day."

Blaise shrugged and folded the parchment, making me cringe as the essay was creased. Call me a perfectionist, but I hated handing in crumpled work. Especially if I'd spent a full hour on it, researching for information.

I turned around to pick up my bag, which had fallen as I'd jerked out my work, and lifted my eyes to see Ginny. She looked miserable; so miserable she probably wasn't even angry at me. She was sitting amongst a group of firsties, but not talking.

She looked like, well, she looked like she needed a friend.

I reached into my bag and fingered the black notebook. I'd found friends now-maybe it would be selfish to keep Tom all to myself. Besides, this was how I'd found him, wasn't it? Someone had given it to me.

It took me a lot of courage to give it to her. Tom was my constant companion whenever I needed him when Theodore wasn't there; I found myself clutching my bag protectively every time she passed me, fingers twitching in a vain effort to try and get myself to give her the book.

I waited an entire week avoiding her while trying to catch her in the hallways at the same time. Finally, I hissed her name as she miserably slumped past me at the end of September in the hallway.

Ginny's head shot up, alarmed. She turned around to see me. "Oh!" Ginny said. "Ron said I wasn't supposed to talk to you."

I was almost relieved. "Oh, I'll just g-"

Her eyes sparkled suddenly, and she yanked me into an empty corridor. "I told Ron not to tell me what to do," she said coolly. "But he told me what you did. Rowan-"

"I know," I snarled at her, before calming. "Sorry. I just-I'm so mad at them for not understanding, but I feel bad, and it's the worst feeling in the world to see someone and be angry at them but also know it's partly your fault, you know?"

Ginny was watching me rant, her eyes glowing. She laughed, tilting her head back to let the red hair on her head fall back. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I said, a bit breathless from my rant that I'd said without any breaths in between.

Ginny smiled, and I couldn't understand why. "Ron said he knew you were just like the other Slytherins; I knew he was wrong. You're nothing like them."

"I am a little bit," I said defensively.

"Yes," Ginny admitted with a shrug. "But you don't believe what they believe. Not blindly, anyway. That's why I'm still your friend."

I didn't know what to say. "Ginny...thank you. But I don't...they won't like it if I…"

"I know," Ginny said earnestly. "That's why I've been so miserable; I don't have many people to talk to and I was trying to keep away from you. But…"

"But?"

The redhead bore her eyes into mine. "I saw you give Blaise your homework last time. He's been taking it to copy for quite some time, hasn't he?" At my nod, she continued. "I don't know, Rowan. It's your House. But it seems like they're using you."

"Okay, Dumbledore," I said, touched and amused at the same time. "That's what Harry said."

"I think you should think about it," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled, a little deflated. "I'll stay out of your way until you decide."

"You're not even a little mad?"

A little spark ignited in her, and I saw how upset and angry she really was. "Of course I am. But I just had a fight with Ron-he said I wasn't making friends because I was a temperamentally annoying person, and while I was furious about him I grew less upset at you."

I laughed. "Should I thank him?"

"Only if you want to be hexed," Ginny said with a grin.

"What if Harry's there?" I teased.

Ginny kicked my shin. "Shut it," she muttered. "He was there when Ron said it."

"Well, I wanted to give you something. I found this a while ago, and I want you to have it." I pulled out Tom and handed the book to her. "Give it a try when you're alone."

Tom had, oddly, fought me hard on this decision. He wanted to stay with me, he insisted, but when it became clear that I was not about to budge he insisted on being given away to someone insecure so he could help, as soon as possible. Whoever had created him had given him a kind heart, and I felt a little part of me chip off as Ginny took the book confusedly.

"Don't tell Harry or anyone what I said," I said before Ginny left. "He's been a prick."

"With good reason," Ginny said, slightly defensive. I smiled a little, but didn't believe her-Harry was her celebrity crush, and she was bound to be a little biased.

I waited ten seconds for Ginny to walk away before I slipped to the other direction, feeling a little odd without Tom's smooth handwriting waiting for me.

O-O

By mid-october, I was beginning to feel confused. Ginny seemed more withdrawn; even in an empty corridor she'd slip away from me whenever I tried to talk to her, and she grew paler as October came nearer.

I could only assume it was because of the chill that had spread throughout Hogwarts; my own nose was stuffy and I was beginning to get a headache. I'd always been more sensitive to the cold.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Theodore frowned, tossing me a napkin as I sneezed gratefully into it. He was sitting across from me instead of next to me on the library table with a cautiously disgusted air, watching me shiver and spray snot everywhere. I'd been at it for a week now, sneezing and hacking.

"Fine," I wiped my nose, grabbing his coat that was draped on the chair and pulling it over myself like a cape.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "I'd prefer it if you didn't make me catch your cold."

"Does this mean I get your coat?" I said, sinking into the warmth of it.

"No," Theodore grimaced as I sneezed into it. "Careful the dragonhide pockets, _please_."

I smiled and leaned back, reading the book in my lap. "Harry's middle name is James?"

"I don't know," Theodore shrugged. The past weeks had been an inner battle with myself-I struggled between cutting Harry Potter from my life and mind entirely, or taking the new knowledge and researching about him. I'd found a small, thin book on the Potters, who turned out to be almost as filthy rich as the Malfoys, and found a small section on Harry. "What was your second point on the Transfiguration paragraph?" He poised his quill in the air, ink droplet on the tip.

"I have to get it back from Blaise," I sighed.

Theodore looked up. "He took it again?"

"Yes," I muttered.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated. "Rowan, you can say no."

"It's harder than saying yes, though," I sighed. "I better change my second point, anyway. Mcgonagall isn't stupid; she'll notice." I took some parchment and began writing, but my fingers were shaking. "It's still really _cold_."

"Infirmary," Theodore insisted. "Come on."

I tried to shrug off his coat, but he reeled back. "Keep it for now, it's disgusting and full of your germs."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "I don't like going to the Infirmary."

"You've been sick for a week and you're shaking," Theodore rolled his eyes. "You're going to the infirmary."

It turned out that Poppy had so many students with a cold that she just shoved Pepper Up Potions at them, but one look at me and she was guiding me to a bed. Theodore shot me a smug look, mimicked his jacket which I interpreted as _please wash my now-filthy coat_ and was promptly rushed out by Poppy.

I spent the entire day there, coughing Pepperup potion that seemed ineffective after a few weeks of sniffling that had erupted into snot-filled sneezes.

Ginny didn't come through, but I heard Percy storm in with an air of _out of my way, prefect business_ and managed to woozily pull open the curtain, head aching. The painless potion had run out, and Pomfrey was going crazy brewing more Pepperup and Painless for the students coming in and out.

"Madam Pomfrey, I require one vial of Pepperup Potion for my sister Ginny Weasley, first year Gryffindor, please," Percy said firmly, sounding as if he were filing a report on his sister. "She's been pale and tired lately, always moping around miserably, and I think she may be coming down with a cold."

"Like half the school," Madam Pomfrey said in a frenzy, wiping her potion-stained hands on her apron before summoning a vial with her wand. "On your way, dear, have Professor Snape send some more potions down, or ingredients if he doesn't have the time."

"Will do, Professor," Percy said proudly, cradling the potion in one hand. He stalked out of the room.

So Ginny _was_ sick. It still didn't explain her uneasy avoidance of me.

I shut the curtain and leaned back, the noise lowering to a dull roar in the background.

"Mister Nott! No visitors!"

"I'm only here to explain to Rowan what the homework was," came Theodore's thinly concealed annoyed voice. "It'll only take a moment, Madam."

I heard him rustle through, and sat up as he opened the curtains, stepping in before closing them again. "Theodore."

"Stop wearing my coat," He complained, setting my homework and a stack of parchment with a quill and ink on the table.

"It's already warm," I protested, sinking into the pillows and coughing. "What did I miss?"

"Potter was worried about you," Theodore smirked.

"Stop it," I said, closing my eyes. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking; he was looking around at your empty Potions seat until Snape took points."

"I think he would have visited me if he'd been worried," I shrugged. "I'm just waiting for when I can get out of this bed, the sheets are scratchy."

"You were sick for a week, Rowan." Theodore picked up a textbook and showed me where he'd bookmarked the homework. "Pomfrey'll let you out tomorrow."

"No," I immediately groaned. "I want to go back to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Miss Snape, it's time for your dose," Minkie popped in, holding a steaming vial of Pepperup. Pomfrey had a couple house elves helping her out while she brewed, and Minkie was one of them.

"Thanks, Minkie," I took the vial tiredly.

Theodore laughed as Minkie bowed. "Did you just _thank_ a house-elf?"

"Yes?" I tilted my head confused as Minkie popped away. Scrunching my nose and pinching it shut, I swallowed the Pepperup. Steam began to spout out of my ears, a side effect of the potion, but I felt my energy coming back. "What's wrong with that?"

He opened his mouth, but Madam Pomfrey yanked the curtains open and hissed for him to get out. "There will be no romance on my watch!"

I gagged, falling back onto my pillow as Theodore made a face of disgust. "I have better taste than _that_."

"How dare you!" I cracked open an eye and grinned. "Where's my wand-someone give me my wand-"

Theodore gathered his bag and fled, a smirk flittering across his face.

Harry didn't come visit; in fact, no one but Theodore did. Draco sent a box of chocolates, but it looked like a house-elf had put it together after he'd instructed them to. I ate the whole thing, grimacing at the expensive number on the price tag.

O-O

I got better the next day, and as Halloween rolled around the corner, I was thoroughly disappointed to learn that there was no trick-or-treating.

"What do you _mean_ it's a muggle thing?" I whined, hurrying after Draco. The blonde huffed out a sound of utter exasperation.

"Dignified witches and wizards have parties, not go around begging for food like homeless filth," Draco said snootily, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not begging," I bounced on my feet. "It's a tradition."

"Yes, and a stupid one." Draco let out a sneering snarl as he passed Nearly-Headless Nick talking to Har-Potter, animatedly pulling on his almost chopped-off head. Potter turned his head as I bumped into him, and we exchanged looks of careful coolness.

"Snape," Potter said coldly, turning back to Nick.

"Potter," I said without a glance, and Draco gave a proud smirk as we headed to the Great Hall.

"Nearly Headless Nick's having a deathday party, did you know?" Draco laughed. "As if anyone would want to go on the day of Halloween."

By the week before Halloween, I had to agree. Dumbledore had live bats flitting about as decorations, and Hagrid's pumpkins were big enough for himself to sit in-Tracey even told me that there would be dancing skeletons.

Unfortunately, Snape had scheduled an enormous test for the day before Halloween-probably to ruin the spirit-and it spread mass panic among students. The library was packed with people, and all the potions books were checked out for the week.

I swallowed a swear, seeing Hermione's bushy hair behind the book I needed. She was seated at an empty table, no doubt coming here before everyone else. _Come on, you need that book. Move it!_

I stepped forward. "Hey, can I sit?"

Hermione jolted upwards in the middle of taking a hasty note. "Rowan!" She gasped, her face tense. "I-"

"I just need a place to sit and study," I explained tersely.

"Sure," Hermione replied, equally tense.

I slid into the seat in front of her, blood rushing through my head. "Hermione...did Potter tell you?"

Hermione cocked her head at the word _Potter_. "He did. Personally, I don't understand why you-"

"I didn't mean it, I swear," I said hastily. "Hermione, I just-it slipped out. I honestly don't think you're lower than me, or that you're filthy or anything."

"I know that," Hermione said sharply. "But you can't pick your other friends over us, Rowan."

I bit my lip, sinking low. Rubbing my temples, I looked up at Hermione, the brownness in her eyes flecked with a look of pity and kindness.

"I'm not asking you to pick one over the other," Hermione said. "But I'm saying know what you want, because if you're going to insult us like the rest of the Slytherins we can't be friends. I'll talk to Harry, I promise. And I won't be angry."

"Liar," I smiled halfway.

"Maybe," Hermione giggled. "But you and Harry are both at fault. Think about it."

I did; there was a moment of silence. Hermione perked up. "Think about it," she repeated. "Nick's deathday-I assume you've heard about it-his party is in the roomy dungeon across from dungeon five. Come to the party and talk with us," Hermione smiled slightly. "Harry thinks about you more than he lets on."

"I don't want to apologize," I said coldly. "Not to him. He tried to play a trick on me, called me a hypocrite, and I don't understand why he doesn't get it. Hermione, everyone will _hate me_ if I'm nice to you all. "

"I'm not asking you to be nice," Hermione said, resuming her studying. "I'm asking you to not call me a mudblood."

I flinched sharply. "Don't say that word."

"You can make up some excuse as to why you're not absolutely rude to us," Hermione said, writing a note. "Until then…"

"FIne," I gathered my notes. "I'll see you later."

"Rowan," Hermione said as I got up. "The Deathday Party."

"What about the feast?"

"What's a feast without your real friends?" Hermione snipped. "Bring Nott if you must."

I nodded and left the library.

It took a few days for me to bring up the subject to Theodore. He gave me an instant _no_.

"Come on," I wheedled in the common room. "Come with me."

"Rowan, no!" Theodore snapped. "I've given an arm and a limb up to help you for the past month since we met, and I'm not going to become a Potter Pal because of you, alright? I've got my own things to do, my own interests! I don't want to go!"

It completely took me by surprise, and I felt shame creep up for the second time in the week. It was true; the whole month since the first day Theodore had helped me out, and I hadn't given a thought as to what it was like for him. I was a horrible person. "I'm sorry," I said reluctantly. "Listen, have fun alright? Sorry I asked."

Theodore looked up. "Rowan, I said _no-_ oh. Oh-I will." He said the last part with confused defiance.

"Yeah," I gave him a small smile. "You should go now, the feast started. I'll see you after."

After a while, I made my way to the dungeons, decision made. I was dressed in a simple black shirt and skirt, robes flowing around it with the Slytherin outline. I'd never been to a Deathday before, but it seemed I'd dressed right: It was similar to a festive funeral. The pathway to the party was filled with dark but bright blue drapes, ghostly candles that gave off a slightly putrid smell, and fingernails scraped the chalkboard. I grimaced.

At the door, Nearly Headless Nick stood, hovering mournfully. "Who're you?" He said suspiciously. "I will have no Slytherin ruining my party-"

"Hermione Granger invited me," I said honestly. "Happy Deathday, sir."

"Sir!" Nick seemed to like that. He puffed out his chest and gave a bow that wobbled his head so I could see the part where his neck had been abused by the axe in his beheading. "Well, I _suppose_ one more guest-"

He swirled aside, and I stepped in gratefully. The dungeon was huge; filled with swirly white ghosts, the candles illuminated the black-and-blue candles lit everywhere. The music sounded like knives scraping against glass.

On the table was rotting food; I stepped back from it as a couple ghosts opened their mouths wide and stepped through the table and food, as if trying to eat it.

"You came," Hermione said behind me, surprised. I spun around, relieved to see an alive human being here.

"I didn't tell anyone I was coming to meet you," I said curtly. "So I don't know if it counts."

"You came, and that's what matters," Hermione said firmly, bushy hair bouncing. "Come on, Harry and Ron are over there. They'll be surpris-"

"You didn't tell them? They don't know?" I retracted my hand she was clutching. "Hermione, they _hate me._ I came only because I thought all three of you said yes."

My breath quickened. "I can't be here."

"No, Rowan-" Hermione pleaded. "Come on."

"What's she doing here?" Ron stormed over, Potter in tow, eyes narrowed. "Here making fun of Hermione, are you?"

"Leave us alone," Potter glared.

"I'm already doing that," I said coldly, pulling my robes around me and stalking away. "This party sucks anyway. I'm going back to my real friends." I looked Potter straight in the eye.

"And who's that?" Ron sneered protectively. "Your Slytherin buddies? Did you even tell them you weren't going to the feast? How come anyone isn't worried about you?"

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Not even Snape," Ron said, on a roll now. "He's got no friends, and he didn't come to look for his own dau-"

"relative," Potter said quickly, darting his eyes at the ghosts standing curiously by.

I shut my mouth. "Shut up, Ronald Weasley. Get away from me."

"You've been messing things up since the day you came," Ron stepped aside to let me pass. "Just leave us alone and go ruin someone else's life with your presence."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. I pushed past both of them, roughly.

In the hallway the temperature rose steadily as I made my way away from the dungeons, in no hurry. I didn't much feel like going to the Great Hall; I trudged upstairs the first floor, planning to just walk aroun-

"Ungh!" I grunted, toppling over as someone crashed into me. Twisting around as my arms caught my fall, I sat up. "Potter, what are you _doing?_ "

Potter jolted to his feet, Hermione and Ron behind him. "Run!" He didn't give me much of a choice; Potter seized my wrist and _yanked_.

"What- _what are we running from?"_ I gasped, nearly tripping over the stairs as he let go. He twisted around to face us, and I slammed into his chest.

"IT'S GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!" Potter screamed, and he changed direction so fast my head spun.

"Are you _crazy!"_ I shouted. "Potter, there's nobody THERE!"

But he'd already sprinted around a corner, and Ron, Hermione, and I had no choice but to follow and see what he was screaming about.

I turned the corner sharply, and slammed into Harry-no, _Potter_ ; we both slid into a puddle of water on the ground, and I spat out a mouthful of it, my robes wet. _Disgusting_.

"Get off me," Potter shoved me off, and I pushed him back into the puddle furiously as I stood. But his hands tangled in my drenched robes and I fell back down.

"Let _go!"_ I muttered, sitting up in the puddle to disentangle his hands from my robes. "Why'd you pull me?"

"The voice," Potter said wildly, twisting around as he removed his hands from my robes. We both stood up. "Didn't you guys hear it? I thought it was going to kill one of you."

Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat as if she wanted to scream. I looked over to see Ron and her staring, eyes wide and face scared.

"Filch's cat," Ron stammered. "The writing on the wall-"

I followed their gaze and almost vomited. In dark red letters, dripping as if it was blood, the wall read:

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

There was a little shadow besides it, and I lurched back when I realized what it was: Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, hanging from a torch bracket with her tail straight, eyes wide, and entire body stiff.

"Someone help her," I whispered. "Is she dead?"

"No," Ron said, his hatred for me temporarily forgotten. We'd all forgotten; right now we stood there, shocked to the core. "We have to get out of here. Trust me, we don't want to be found-"

Hermione found her voice. "Too late."

And it was; the feast from the Great Hall had just finished. From either end of the corridor students were crashing into the passage. And abruptly, like a murder scene, they froze and the voices fizzled to a silence as they took in the sight.

Draco pushed himself forward, and I saw his grin through his cold eyes. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was the way he _looked_ at the immobile cat, as if he delighted in the fact that people like Hermione might end up like Mrs. Norris, that I snapped. I didn't want to be friends with them. I had to get out of there.

Draco's grin made me sick. I swallowed bile at the sight of the cat, and behind Draco, Theodore's dark eyes were cold and cut off, avoiding me and the cat. I shut my eyes, dizzy from the scene before me.

The next few events were a blur-I was in reeling in the realization of everything. I remember feeling faint from all the reddish coloring on the wall, and the frightened look some muggleborns cast each other. Filch came, and he sobbed himself into a fit of angry tears as he tried to reach for his cat but retracted his hands in a mournful cry at the last moment.

And then I was escorted to the nearest office (Lockhart's) with some professors, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lockhart kept talking about how he could have saved the dead cat, until Dumbledore stood suddenly.

"She's not dead," he said softly. "She's been Petrified."

Filch stood from the corner, face purpling in grief and anger. Next to him, Snape was standing, looking torn between glee at seeing Harry in trouble and fury at me for getting myself in the same mess as him. It was an odd sight; he kept twitching.

"He did it, he did it!" Filch howled, striking a bony finger at Harry, a tear dripping off a pouchy wart on his cheek. "He knows I-I'm a squib!"

"I'm sorry," I broke in. "Did you just say you were a squid?"

"A SQUIB!" Filch blubbered, turning away in shame.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly. "We were just at the Deathday Party, and we happened to walk by!"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape suspiciously. "Why go up to that corridor?"

My stomach gave a little grumble. I was hungry.

"Without any supper?" continued Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

 _Pudding,_ my stomach whimpered. _Chicken. Cake._

I looked at Mrs. Norris and lost my appetite.

Dumbledore looked at each of us for a long time, and there was something in the piercing blue eyes of his that made me nervous. I looked away. Finally, he said firmly, "Innocent until proven guilty. Argus-" the crying Filch looked up. "-Professor Sprout has some mandrakes; soon we will be able to make a potion and heal her."

"Ah!" Lockhart pounced, his eyes alight with happiness. "I can brew that. Easy as pie, I say, it only takes a few minutes to brew-"

"Excuse me," Snape said coldly. "I believe I am the Potions Master of this school."

I snorted before I could stop myself, and covered it up with a loud cough.

Lockhart beamed, but looked a little off. "Ah, well-"

"Plus," I cut in with a smirk. "The potion takes a minimum of an hour, Professor Lockhart. And that's if you switch the ingredient intake to make the process go faster."

"Really?" Hermione perked up to look at me. "Which ones?"

"The powdered roots," I explained, launching into a conversation I'd had with Theodore about this. "You don't put it right after the leaves, you alternate and stir counter-clockwise, because then-"

"Yes, I knew that," Lockhart laughed nervously. There was an awkward pause as Lockhart locked eyes with Snape, and Snape's eyes grew frostier. Lockhart paled horribly and looked away, making a sound that seemed to be a laugh but came out like a guttural cry.

"You may go," Dumbledore told us, and we slid out of the room.

As soon as we were out, I let out a fresh breath of relief. I sneaked a glance up at Harry, who was staring at the door with a tense expression, bangs falling into his eyes. Irritated, he swatted them away.

"You can go," Harry said stiffly to me. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." He said _sorry_ through clenched teeth.

"What, no explanation?" I demanded. I took a deep breath. "No, you're right. I'll go."

Harry's eyes flickered in surprise, but he pivoted and turned away, Hermione and Ron trailing after him. Hermione whirled around to look at me, and for a second I thought she would say something important, but then she turned back and followed Ron.

I counted to twenty as they walked away and turned a corner before darting after them silently. I followed them up the stairs and stopped right outside an empty classroom, pressing my ear close to the right of the doorway.

"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." Ron was saying, and something in his voice had a hesitant tilt of skepticism. I raised my eyebrow.

"You do believe me, don't you?"

"Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But - you must admit it's weird..."

"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened ... What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... might've been Bill..."

Hearing voices. I shook my head. Insane. But what did I know? In a matter of a few months I'd found out I was a witch, had a father, and was going to a magic school.

"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.

"Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch," he said. "A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. It would explain a lot. Like why Filch hates students so much." Ron sounded satisfied. "He's bitter."

It seemed they were done on the topic of the voices and the wall. I backed away and headed for the dungeons, making it just as the clock struck twelve.

O-O

Something had changed. People began to talk and the hallways filled itself with whispers and rumours about the event. The Slytherins for the most part were excited. A revolution, they called it with the same gleam Draco had in his eyes. To wipe out the mudbloods stinking up the hallway.

I did try and keep peace with Draco, but it was getting progressively harder. At dinner the topic came up again.

"I hope they go after Granger next," Draco said with an eager grin. "It would do everyone a lot good if she was killed."

I stiffened, and Theodore placed a hand on my arm underneath the table in dangerous warning. Clenching my teeth, I ripped apart my sausage with a savage bite.

Pansy laughed, and I looked up at her pug-faced grin. "Forget the Granger mudblood, I can't wait for all of them to be gone."

"But I want Granger gone first," Draco insisted. "And maybe they'll murder the Weasleys while they're at it."

" _Shut up!"_ I slammed my fork down, and the Slytherin section surrounding me fell silent, staring, shocked. Draco turned to me, and his feral grin slowly dropped as his eyes narrowed.

"You guys are talking about murder," I gasped. "Are you insane?"

"What's it to you?" Blaise leaned forward. "Are _you_ a mudblood?"

"No, but other people are!" I said wildly. "You want them dead? For who they were born as? What's wrong with you people?"

A hush fell over the Slytherin table, and Theodore pulled back his hand on my arm like he'd been burned.

"Let me tell you something, Snape," Blaise leaned forward even more, and we locked eyes. "Mudbloods deserve to die. They don't deserve this world of magic. We do. We've been here for centuries."

"I don't care about that," I said calmly. "You can believe anything you want about muggleborns' rights, but they don't deserve to die for that belief. Prejudice is one thing, but what you're talking about is crazy!"

"I changed my mind," Blaise hissed with a smirk. "I hope they come after _you_ next."

I yanked out my wand and pressed it against the flesh of his neck. "Say that again, I dare you."

Blaise only sniggered from across the table. "And what will you do with that wand? You hex me, Snape, and you've called a war on yourself."

"So be it," I hissed, but nevertheless I reluctantly pocketed my wand. "I want my essay back, as well." But I knew I wouldn't be getting it back; I grabbed my bag and turned to leave the room.

" _Flipendo,"_ Blaise snapped, and I whirled around too late; the spell lifted me in the air and threw me across the Great Hall floor. I slammed into the ground hard, and the Great Hall fell silent as teachers stood in alarm.

My left arm throbbed heavily, and I clutched it with my right arm as it pulsed in pain. But adrenaline and anger pushed it away and I sat up furiously.

"MISTER ZABINI!" Mcgonagall was storming down the Great Hall, and she fixed the smug boy with a glare. "Detention for a month, and fifty points from Slytherin!" Now there was a cry of outrage from the Slytherin table.

I was seething as I stumbled to my feet as Snape glided forward. He flicked his wand at me and I unceremoniously was lifted to my feet by invisible hands He took hold of my arm and I shook hard, struggling to grasp my wand with my right arm. "Let _go!"_

"I suggest, Miss Snape, that you cease struggling this instant or you will recieve the same punishment as Mister Zabini," Snape leaned forward, black eyes dripping with anger.

"I don't care!" I yanked my arm free and aimed it at Zabini, shouting the first spell that came to mind "Tarantallegra!"

Instantly, Zabini's feet began to move on its own accord, and he gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Incendio," I hissed, just as Snape yanked my arm back; the spell hit him right on the hem of his robes and it caught fire. With a yelp, Zabini began to tear off his robes, shaking them in an attempt to stop the fire all while his feet jerked uncontrollably in an angry dance.

"Detention," Snape snarled, grabbing my wand arm. "Are we done with this display?"

At the same time, Mcgonagall had hoisted Zabini up by the collar with one hand and had doused him in water to stop the fire. She shook his collar and shouted, face stiff, "Unacceptable! Severus, control your House!"

"I will see it done," Snape sniffed, releasing my arm. "Zabini, Snape, my office at eight tonight to discuss your detentions for the month. And the _next_."

"You brought it on yourself, Snape," Zabini hissed at me as I grabbed my dropped bag. He leaned in close, dripping wet. "You've made an enemy, and I hope you tread very carefully."

I shoved him out of the way and left the Great Hall.

For the next few days, nobody would talk to me. I could feel Theodore's gaze from across the room (he no longer sat with me in class or the library, and often I was stuck with whoever came in last in class). Zabini snarled at me whenever he saw me, and I'd taken to clutching my bag very close to me for fear he would take out his wand and _Diffindo_ my bag like he'd done multiple times, tearing it apart. The only other time we interacted was in detention together.

Once, a few days after the incident, we were storming out of detention with Filch, and I was dripping wet, suds in my hair. Zabini had tipped over the soap bucket and doused me; I was still spitting out soapy water. He infuriated me just with one look, and I hated that he was a Slytherin, because then I had to deal with him even out of detention. We had to walk together to the common room, and for some unfair reason we woke at the same time (early), bumping shoulders as hard as we could while walking to the Great Hall. I hated him.

I told him this as I wrung out the soapy water in my hair, striding forward in an angry gait.

"How wonderful it must be for you, then, to know that I feel the same way," Zabini snapped in a slow, sarcastic tone.

There was a sound at the passage we were passing, and I snapped my head to the side. "Did you hear that?"

"What, the sound of nobody caring about you?" Zabini said in a falsely sweet voice. "Because let me tell you, that is a _beautiful_ sound-"

"No," I stopped walking, and Zabini looked back curiously. "There's someone here."

I turned back to the pathway, shivering as I remembered this was the same place Mrs. Norris had been found, and blinked at the scene before me: Harry, Hermione, and way behind them a terrified Ron, crouched at the wall that still read the same horrifying, cryptic message. Maybe the rumours were right.

But Harry? The Heir of Slytherin, a Gryffindor?

I planned to slide myself against the wall, invisible to watch them, but Zabini popped his head around, his dark face startling me as he spoke. "Well, if it isn't Draco's favorite victims."

I hissed, spinning around to hit him in the arm with a rough punch. "You _scared me!"_

"A bonus, then," Zabini stepped forward as Harry and Hermione stood quickly and raised their wands as fast as Ron had. "Granger, I didn't know you _wanted_ to die. I've yet to meet a mudblood that wants to be killed."

"You shut your mouth," Ron said dangerously. "Say that word one more time-"

"Spiders," I said in surprise. Spiders were crawling on the wall, and they were creepily formed in a line and fighting to crawl through a small crack in the wall. If there was anything scarier than live spiders, it was _creepy_ live spiders. "Do you three think this might be a clue to whatever this whole business is on?"

"We aren't saying anything." Ron said fiercely, at the same time Hermione said, "Maybe".

"Hermione," Ron hissed. "Don't tell them what we know."

"Ron, we don't know anything," Hermione rolled her eyes. She giggled. "And if you'd come here and look, maybe we would."

"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and..."

Zabini snorted, leaning against the wall. Harry looked up and stared right at me, eyes pleading. I felt upset he thought he could ask me anything, but sighed and turned away.

"Stop bothering them, Zabini," I snapped. "Unless you've been secretly harboring a crush on one of them, then please proceed."

"I don't know, Snape," Zabini said coolly. "I quite like the mudblood; might be able to sneak in a kiss before she's killed like she deserves to be. Do you think it would be alright if I threw her parents in too?"

Hermione gasped, lifting her wand even more.

I turned around to glare at Zabini. "Shut your mouth right now."

"Hit a nerve?" Zabini grinned. "And where are your parents, Snape? Mummy didn't want you?"

I dropped my wand. Zabini looked delighted as I scrambled to pick it up, shaken. Trembling very slightly, I turned to him, a fire in my stomach. "I don't know, Zabini, maybe she didn't. But I'm not the one who's going to end up on fire again if he doesn't shut up."

"You're a disgusting cow," Zabini snarled, pushing himself off the wall to walk away.

I heard Harry draw in a breath, but I merely smiled sweetly at Zabini. "No more than your mother is."

"Don't talk about my mother," Zabini said sharply, turning and storming away.

"Oh, but she's such a sweet woman!" I called after him. "How does she put up with you?"

When Zabini's angry footsteps had finally faded, I pocketed my wand and finally let myself breathe.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"No problem," I said tonelessly. "I'll see you three, then."

"Rowan," Harry said suddenly, and I was pleasantly surprised to not hear him say _Snape_. "Do you know anything about the Heir of Slytherin?"

I shrugged. "No. I don't think it's Zabini, though. The Heir would try to lie low. Why?"

"Malfoy hasn't done anything in a while…" Ron said slowly. "In fact, he's sort of been lying low. As low as can be expected, at least."

"What do you plan to do?" I said suspiciously.

"Well...there might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice.

"No!" I said. "Come on, guys, really…"

"Care to tell us, Hermione?" Ron said over my protest.

"This doesn't even have to do with you," I interrupted. "And it's dangerous stuff; just leave it alone."

"No, no, you're right," Harry said quickly with a significant look at his friends. "Come on, let's forget about this."

"Good idea," I said suspiciously. "I'm going back to the common room now."

"Goodbye," Harry said, yanking his friends up and backing away the other way.

I stared, eyes narrowed until they disappeared from sight. I hoped they'd leave it alone.

But that was probably just wishful thinking.

 **I'm sorry guys, I was in Japan and the only time I had wifi was in the hotel. I'm in Taiwan now, so it will take a while for the next update, but I've been writing every second I got.**

 **sakurapetals0192: Thanks! That was a big issue-I always wondered what the Slytherin House really was like, so I'm glad you like my twist of it.**

 **Alpha Death** **:** **Haha, yeah, I'm always busy so my updates are horrible :( and you'll just have to find out, won't you ;)**

 **See you all next time!**


	12. Serpensortia

**Chapter Twelve-Serpensortia**

Apparently, Quidditch was incredibly important to more than 50% of the school population. And for the Slytherins, it was even more important as the Slytherin/Gryffindor match came up.

Their anger at me quickly faded as Flint approached me desperately with a sulky Theodore in tow, begging me to take notes on their last practice. But even as I reluctantly agreed (Flint had promised that no Slytherin would touch me for my beliefs if I did this), Theodore and I were not on speaking terms. I'd thought us friends, and he'd turned against me the moment I'd been cast aside. The whole "allies" thing Draco had once told me about was starting to make sense.

We sat rigidly next to each other, wrapped in scarves, gloves, and thick robes. I had one hand free of my glove and was writing rapidly on a diagram Theodore had hastily drawn up.

"The second chaser isn't very good in that position," I said coolly.

Theodore made a nose of disagreement, but didn't say anything else. I watched the chaser flit about for a moment before turning to him irritably.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"Are you suggesting we forget what happened?" Theodore turned to me and we were nose-to-nose, eyes narrowed, breath misting up in the frigid air.

I paused and thought about it. And if I really had to be honest, a part of me knew why he'd done it. I was doing the hypocrite stuff again-turning my back on Harry, Ron, and Hermione while being upset at Theodore for doing the same. Picking up my quill, I sighed. "Yeah."

Theodore relaxed a little, and I scooted closer to him, our arms touching. He didn't say anything else about my short "yes", but took the diagram in my hands. "But he's so good in this position-look how he'd sort of be a second Keeper here-"

"We don't need a second keeper," I pointed out, jerking my thumb at our skilled Keeper. "What we need is a second chaser; Harry's going to catch the snitch and you know it, so our best bet might be getting as many points as possible."

"But then we have to change the whole formation, and Flint'll be furious," Theodore groaned. Nevertheless, he began to draw a new diagram, rearranging the beater to cover the space of the chaser. As soon as he was done, we began to change some of the positions, fixing the smaller problems. Finally, finally, we finished. I raised my wand to send up green sparks, and Flint stopped the team from flying.

He sped over with his broom and practically flung himself over the benches to reach us. I handed him the diagram and his face contorted in a grimace.

I understood what he was doing-this was a sort of test, my first time coming back and taking notes for him, and if I wasn't absolutely needed I didn't have the absolute protection from some of the Slytherins. By Draco's face as he and the rest of the team crowded around Theodore and I to see the diagram, he was sort of against me staying.

"Are you sure?" Flint demanded, and his blonde Seeker grabbed the diagram to inspect it sullenly before passing it around.

Theodore nodded firmly. "This is one of the best formations I've seen in a while, Flint. Even if Potter gets the Snitch, it'll bring us up close enough to knock down Ravenclaw's points even." I shot him a grateful look.

Flint was sold; he turned back to his team with a steeling, scary look I'd seen Oliver Wood wear sometimes, and I knew the team would not be resting until the game.

When the game finally came, I was excited. Quidditch seemed fun to play, but with my skill the Bludgers would plummet me while I fumbled with the Quaffle, the Snitch hovering above me laughingly. But this was my formation-I'd taken such a big part in it with Theodore, and never had I created such a good plan. In muggle school I'd been okay at sports, but I was more excited to be caught up in the game itself instead of play it, if that makes sense.

On the day of the game, even the dark clouds could not stop my spirit-I ran to the library and turned the parts of my umbrella separated by spokes into parts a brilliant Slytherin green-and-silver. Wearing my green sweater, I pulled on my Slytherin hat and scarf. Even Theodore's concealed disapproval when he saw my jeans couldn't hide my excitement, and I yanked him along early to get the best seats.

Disappointedly, three-quarters of the whole school was dressed in Gryffindor colors, but our House seemed surprisingly used to it. When the Gryffindor team came out we boo'd and jeered; I caught Hermione's eye to let her know I didn't really mean the hostility, but I definitely meant the competition.

Harry turned to glance at me, and I cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled myself hoarse, cheering for Slytherin. His eyes flickered in amusement when he saw my one glove I'd charmed to be Gryffindor, in grudging support for him, and he laughed at Theodore's outraged look when he noticed my glove.

As Slytherins emerged, the Slytherin House shouted themselves so loud they could be heard over the rest of Hogwarts hissing in disapproval, and I felt a sudden feeling of exhilaration, so incredibly proud of my House's unity I screamed and hugged Theodore. No wonder the Slytherins were so hostile to the other Houses; they shunned us like we were all prejudiced, and Slytherins retaliated in the only way they could.

"CALM DOWN!" Theodore shouted so loud at me that Tracey and Daphne heard behind us.

"NO!" I laughed, and reluctantly all three (Theodore, Daphne, and Tracey) smiled a little at my enthusiasm.

Madam Hooch, the coach of Quidditch at Hogwarts, placed the whistle in her mouth and pointed sternly at Flint and Wood. Flint squared his shoulders and pumped Wood's hand furiously, their eyes locked in a dangerous battle of confidence. The crowd suddenly hushed as Madam Hooch lifted three fingers, then two, then one…

At the whistle, the crowd erupted, exploding all around me as the fourteen players shot to the sky, the game beginning as bludgers were let loose, the Quaffle flying everywhere, and the Snitch already spinning around and away. I let out a gasp of surprise as the gleam of gold stopped right in front of me, tilted as if judging me, and promptly zipped out of view.

"No," Theodore said in shock. "It's working. Our formation-it's...perfect!"

I was watching Flint carefully, and the Slytherin turned around to grin at Theodore and I, satisfied with our plan. "MERLIN, THEODORE, SLYTHERIN IN THE LEAD!"

Theodore smiled smugly and shook one satisfied fist in the air as the score came up sixty to zero. The Slytherins around me were bursting in excitement, the other Houses yelling their support at the Gryffindor Team so loudly we almost missed the rain.

I took out my umbrella and sat under it with Theodore next to me, and through the rain I watched the game, my excitement gradually waning as I noticed something.

"That's a scary bludger," I said to Theodore. "Should it be-?"

"No," Theodore said, eyes wide at the bludger that changed direction abruptly to hit Harry. Fred spun forward-or was it George?-and barely managed to knock it away. The bludger changed course again and headed back to Harry. "That shouldn't-are you seeing this?" He turned to Daphne and Tracey.

Daphne lifted binoculars she'd brought, and quirked an eyebrow. "That's odd...I didn't know the Slytherins were planning on tampering the bludger."

"Me neither," Tracey took the binoculars and looked up. "Hey-we just scored-the bludger seems tampered to just hit Potter."

We weren't the only ones to notice; Wood called timeout and Harry had to do a weird little spiral to avoid the bludger as he stumbled to the ground; it wasn't his best landing and it was so wet he slipped.

But as they resumed play, I was horrified to see that Fred and George were no longer trailing Harry to block the bludger. Harry twirled, looped, and spun to avoid the black bullet speeding through the rain at him. The Slytherins shrugged it off as they scored again again and again-I watched Draco laugh openly at Harry's struggle.

"He's going to get hit," I whispered, horrified. Uncertainly, I drew my wand. "Finite Incantatem."

I was surprised when something happened-the bludger paused, confused, and turned to knock Adrian Pucey, who was closer to the bludger. But then it gave a great shudder and began chasing Harry again.

"You saw that!" I hissed at Theodore. "Did you see?"

"If this was Flint," Theodore said, fuming. "then I'll kill him. He said he trusted our formation!"

But I didn't care about that anymore-I was muttering Finite Incantatems over and over again, but someone kept stopping the bludger from hitting others. It seemed I just wasn't fast enough, because as my wand slipped out of my grasp in the rain the bludger smashed into Harry's arm.

I clapped a hand over my mouth in horror as Harry slowly spun back around, his right arm at an awkward angle. His face was a picture of pain and panic as he scrambled to get a hold on his broom, nearly sliding off. And then he lunged-people screamed-and he caught the snitch as Draco spun out of the way.

There was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. I stood up suddenly, tripping over my feet to get to him. I could see Hermione and Ron doing the same.

"Harry?" I said worriedly, crouching low and putting the umbrella above his unconscious form.

"What're you doing here?" Someone sneered. "It could have been you that cursed that bloody bludger!"

"Is he alright?" Hermione whimpered next to me, flinging off her scarf to wrap around his neck-he was shivering and moaning as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Out of the way, out of the way," Lockhart said cheerfully, and Harry moaned a no, not you as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry, his eyes glittering green and hazy. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..."

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry painfully. "No-don't-" But Lockhart did not listen; he directed his wand at Harry's arm and I watched as his arm grew limper. It resembled a wet noodle, and as it flopped around bonelessly I turned away, trying not to retch.

Theodore was suddenly by my side again, tugging me away, and I let him, casting a worried glance at Harry as I left my umbrella with Hermione for Harry.

O-O

I didn't visit Harry in the daylight because of two reasons: One, Theodore was my friend again and I'd missed him, so I spent the day with him. We sat in the library hoarding snacks in our bags, secretly eating them when the librarian looked away until she came to kick us out before curfew set in. Two, a whole crowd of giggling Potter fans set out to visit Harry, carrying pink-laced boxes of chocolates and teddy bears. It was as if Valentine's Day had come early. One girl, Theodore noticed, was decorating a Bludger for Harry that wrote in glitter, _Are you a Beater? Because you make my heart beat so fast I think I'm in love._ I laughed so hard I choked on my stash of candy.

At a little after midnight, I woke up blearily and lay in the covers for a bit, listening for Pansy's snores. She had her perfume tracing the air-lavender, which meant she was sleeping (Pansy set different smells for the day-in the day it was a more vicious smell of roses and at night it was a calm lavender). Shifting quietly, I slipped out in my pajamas and grabbed my wand to go visit Harry. I didn't wear any shoes so that my feet would make no noise-instead I was wearing fuzzy, mismatched socks that matched my pajamas.

The hospital wing was silent, and I slipped inside quickly. Harry was lying a few beds down, the curtain the only one drawn closed.

I gave it a little push and the curtains rustled.

"Dobby?" Harry asked hoarsely.

Indignantly, I yanked open the curtains and stepped in, closing them behind me. "Do I look like a floppy-eared house elf to you?"

"What are you doing here?" said Harry, surprised.

"Can't visit a friend?"

"I didn't know we were friends." Harry said, a little edge of coldness to his voice. "And in the middle of the night? Like a murderer?"

"Shove over," I told him, and he did so reluctantly. I slid into bed next to him and poked his jiggly arm. "How's the arm?"

"Fine," he said hesitantly. He blinked wide, green eyes at me. "Look-Rowan-Snape-whatever-I don't...I don't know why you bother. One minute you care, next minute you're calling Hermione a-"

"I didn't mean that!" I exclaimed with a quiet hiss. "Seriously, if I did, I would not be here!"

"Well then...why are you here?"

"Do i need a reason?" I said after a pause. "I don't...I just...Look. I came here to apolog _-apologize._ "

Harry's lips twitched in the dim light. "You sound like someone's making you do this."

"I hate apologizing," I admitted. "It's annoying, and frankly, I still don't see what I did wrong. Well, I do, but I don't know-you should have understood."

"Hypocrite," Harry commented without any heat, and reached forward to grab a chocolate labeled _Love you, Feel Better!_ "Want some?"

"You will rot your teeth," I let him break a huge chunk and shoved it in my mouth. "I know I'm a hypocrite alright? I yelled at you for not sticking up for me, and I didn't do the same, and I'm sorry."

Harry blew some hair from his face and sat back against the pillows. "This seems like a continuous cycle, doesn't it? The fighting. The apologizing."

I laughed a little.

The Gryffindor chewed his lip. "So what changed your mind?"

"I'm supposed to be cheesy now," I announced. "And say that I have no idea, and that I guess I realized who my true friends were, but-Merlin, Harry, it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Hope you're okay," Harry fixed his face into a look of mock-concern. "Here, I got you something." He took another feel better chocolate and chucked it at me.

"Oi!" I chucked it back at him, annoyed when he caught it perfectly. "But really...Harry, did you see Draco's face? When we saw the writing on the wall?"

He was serious suddenly. "Yes. Malfoy wanted the muggleborns to die."

"Yes, and that...when I saw his face, that was so _scary_. You have to understand he's my friend, and I even went to his manor and we talked for a bit, but I can't believe prejudice has sunken in so deep that he wants muggleborns dead. Disliking them, I could deal with. But I don't think any of the Slytherins-not Zabini, not Draco-they don't understand what they're getting themselves into."

"But-and hear me out on this-I don't care about the prejudice. They can bloody hate muggleborns for all I care, but it crosses the line when they get to murder. That's why I didn't defend you. And I'm sorry, but I'm not. I know you're not stupid, Harry, so just think about it. I won't ask you to defend me anymore, if it makes you feel better."

Harry didn't speak for several minutes. "I suppose," he said slowly. But before he could say more, hushed footsteps drew near. I plunged into the covers and buried myself under Harry's pillow. He put an elbow on my head to try and look like he was hugging a pillow under the blanket, and I poked him in the side. I squirmed so my head was resting on his stomach and lifted the blanket to see through the curtain opening Harry had discreetly opened.

"Stop moving," I hissed in his ear.

"I can't...it _tickles!"_ Harry fell silent, shaking, and we watched Dumbledore (wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap that made me laugh quietly) and Professor McGonagall carrying a stiff form onto the bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Was that a...person? And an attack? I felt Harry stiffen. Quietly, he poked my cheek and I shifted silently so we could both sit up and crane our necks.

Colin Creevey. The little boy that liked to take pictures. I couldn't believe it; every time i saw him he was accompanied with the familiar _click click click_ of his camera, but now he was stiff and frozen with a horrified expression of shock on his face. His hands were stiff and straight up, clutching a camera.

I clapped my hands to my mouth silently.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey, and she gasped.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. The smell of burnt plastic rose into the air, sharp and stinging. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus... surely... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how. Come, let us allow the patients here to rest."

When they'd left, I scrambled out of bed quietly. Neither me nor Harry wanted to sleep anymore. Harry's eyes were wide open, emerald and alert.

"I should go," I muttered. "I-please, Harry, be careful. Whatever you plan to do, be careful."

Harry didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to. I reached and took his hand (the one with no bones) and gave it a squeeze. His fingers flopped back and bent all the way to his wrist. "Have fun with your jelly arm."

"There won't be any difference in my writing anyway," Harry shrugged. I grinned; it was a known fact Harry's handwriting resembled a loopier version of chicken scratch.

With a final poke of his hand, I slipped out, making sure to make as little noise as possible, mind whirring.

O-O

Colin Creevey's story spread like wildfire. Students grew tense and panicked, traveling in large groups. There began a trade for seemingly protective amulets, talismans, stones, and other things. Even the Slytherin House wasn't safe-I spotted a few first-years clutching amulets nervously on their neck, and one first-year even whirled around and held up a protective stone at me when I accidentally bumped into them late at night.

Snape seemed in a foul mood; I'd decided to visit him, but stayed away for the next week as he stormed around spewing insults in Potions Class. In my last detention with Zabini I'd accidentally slipped and spun around, and the sponge had smacked straight between Snape's eyes. Zabini and I, as an extra punishment, were to sit together as Potions partners.

Draco sat in the table next to us, and he kept making faces at Harry (who sat with Ron, always). Zabini snickered quietly each time.

"Please shut up," I clenched my teeth as he snickered and jostled my elbow, causing me to nearly cut my finger.

"And what're you going to do about it?" Zabini sneered at me over the steaming potion. I dropped in the cut ingredients silently, stirring clockwise.

When the potion was runny enough to not be a stretchy goop, I took the tip of the knife, dipped it in the potion, and flicked a drop onto Zabini's left cheek. It sank into his skin and he looked like a half-deflated chipmunk. I grinned. " _That_."

"Oh, you're hilarious," Zabini snarled, jabbing a spare knife into the potion. He smacked the flat of the blade onto my palm, and I jumped; my palm swelled to the size of a small tennis ball.

"Oh, look!" I shoved my tennis-ball hand into his face. "It's bigger than your brain!"

Zabini drew himself up, left cheek swelled indignantly, and opened his mouth to speak when there was a fizzing sound. Goyle's potion exploded horribly spewing everywhere.

I twisted, flailing underneath my desk, and instinctively yanked Zabini down with me. He dropped with a furious gasp, but his protest ended quickly when we emerged and noticed everyone else with swelling body parts. One of Crabbe's leg was enlarged ten times his other foot, Goyle's eyes were the size of a car tire, and Draco's nose resembled a drooping water balloon. I stifled a laugh when I turned and saw Neville Longbottom's head swell to the size of a large clock.

People were shrieking; Lavender Brown was sobbing with more tears I'd ever seen on a person as she clutched her drooping lips-

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft - when I find out who did this-"

About half the class, with me and Zabini trailing behind, hurried forward. I saw Harry's face pale suddenly as I bent down to retrieve a quill I'd knocked over.

When Snape had finished giving out the Deflating Draught to everyone else, Zabini and I stepped forward. But he was snarling, and snapped at us, "I meant splashed by Goyle's potion. Back to your seats."

"How did he know?" Zabini hissed furiously, clutching his cheek in embarrassment as we trudged back. "Must be your fault."

I showed him my palm. "Yes, _must be._ "

Snape stormed over to Goyle's potion, his face unhinged with absolute anger. The class was a hushed silence as he pulled out a firework from Goyle's potion. Slowly, Snape strode back to the front of the class and gave the Gryffindors a piercing, venomous look. Several students whimpered (later on a rumor went around that Neville Longbottom peed himself).

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."

He looked straight at Harry. I followed his gaze to see Harry's face-it was the _I did it but maybe if I pretend I have no idea what's happening I'll get away with it_ face he had. Harry could not lie for his life.

Ron's ears were tinged red, and he avoided eye contact. Hermione, by far, was the shakiest-she had an astonished look on her face, as if she could not believe someone had the audacity to throw the firework into the potion.

When class was over, I fled the class like everyone else.

O-O

"Are you going to Dueling Club?" Tracey asked from behind curtains in the dormitory. The other girls, getting dressed as well behind their own curtains, stilled to hear my response.

I pulled on a sweater. "I heard Lockhart was supervising? Snape's been grumbling about it since forever. Shouldn't it be obvious that I'm not?"

Tracey snorted, and there was silence, but then Daphne spoke up, incredulous. "Wait-hold on a bloody minute. Tracey Davis, you're making me go but not her?"

"You're my best friend," Tracey said with a snigger, and I heard her pull her curtain open. "Of course."

"Well, Rowan's coming whether or not she wants to," Daphne announced, yanking her own curtains open. I tugged on my robes and pulled it open to stare at her determined blue eyes.

"Why?" Millicent finally grunted in the silence. Tracey paused on the way to the bathroom door to listen.

"Because I signed you up," Daphne smirked. "And if you don't make it I'll have Lockhart make you volunteer to be the werewolf in the next chapter of the book in class."

The room filled with shrieks of laughter at my gaping face.

I stared at her, slack-jawed. "You sneaky little _rat_." Daphne flashed me a sickly smile that had me growling before she stepped out, pulling on her robes. Glancing around in despair, I looked at everyone around me. "Will nobody stand up for me?"

"No," everyone chorused. Pansy, especially, with a whiney edge to it that let me know she was still angry Draco and I weren't speaking. A couple days ago she'd tried to convince me to get on good terms with the blonde again so I could drop subtle hints about how great he and Pansy could be as a couple.

"Come on," Daphne gave me a little shove towards the bathroom door, forgetting Tracey was already in line for it, more cheerful than I had ever seen the icy girl. "Freshen up for Lockhart."

I muttered something foul at her that made her bark out a surprised laugh ("So you're _not_ a book-obsessed snob after all! I'm impressed!") and made my way in line for the bathroom.

But when I came out of the bathroom and trudged down to the common room, Snape was standing there. All the Slytherins were crowded around him listening, and I tried to quietly sit down. Tracey, who's eyes widened when she saw me, only made me panic.

" _Miss Snape._ "

I winced and straightened. "Sorry I'm late, sir...I didn't know there would be a meeting."

"I posted this meeting a week ago on the board," Snape barked out "Sit down, you foolish girl."

 _This meeting is foolish,_ I thought indignantly. I was hungry and feeling very tricked by my dorm mates for having been blackmailed into attending a stupid club.

"As you all know," Snape looked as if he was sucking on a lemon. " _Christmas_ break is coming up. I have placed a piece of parchment on the board, and all who wish to stay for Christmas break will write their name on the parchment before the end of tomorrow night. This meeting is over."

Everyone waited until he left the room before getting up. I stared at his retreating back, robes billowing around his ankles.

 _Where am I going for Christmas?_

How did he expect me to just-did I just figure it out? Did I stay here, in my dorm for Christmas?

"Rowan..?" Tracey was shaking my shoulder. "Anyone in there?"

I blinked. "No, I-sorry?"

"What happened?" She said impatiently, hair falling to her face and tickling my neck. "You sort of blanked out. Should I get Theodore?"

"No, it's-it's fine." I stood up abruptly. Get Theodore? "Why get him?"

"He's like your other half," Daphne smirked. "He's always around you, shielding you from Zabini whenever he can."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Pansy purred as she walked by, not waiting for an answer as she left.

"Who's dating?" Theodore said from behind me. I let out a sharp gasp and whipped around.

"Merlin-don't do that!" I shoved him. "Let's go get breakfast."

Daphne and Tracey gave me a knowing look, heading off together. Theodore rolled his eyes. "But I want to know who's dating-"

"Us."

"What?" Theodore said sharply. His eyes were wide with panic as we walked, and I had to fight laughter as we left the common room. "We-no, _hold on, get back here-"_

I had been walking a lot faster because I was slowly cracking a smile as he spoke. With a last, quiet gasp of laughter I pulled myself together. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't dating," Theodore said, and our elbows didn't touch anymore. He kept a constant two-feet distance between us now, like the way Draco walked around a Pansy hopelessly. "I-apologize if you interpreted it that way, but I'm not-"

" _Shut up!"_ I howled, bending over to laugh. I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face at Theodore's bewildered look. We entered the Great Hall, and students passed me weird looks as I snorted. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Daphne and Tracey think we're dating, you moron!"

Theodore, looking much more relieved, had adopted a disgusted face. "That's disgusting."

"I'm not that repulsive," I said, offended. "Hey-are you staying for Christmas?"

Theodore shook his head. "My parents are responsible for the Christmas party every year, and I have to go."

"What Christmas party?" I frowned. "I'm feeling like you're not going to invite me."

"Rowan," Theodore sighed. "I can't."

"Why not? I'd love to go." My tone was light and careful.

"You're a half blood," Theodore said reluctantly. "I don't even know for sure if you are. I don't know anything about you-you could be a mudblood."

I realized he'd walked me to the Gryffindor table by accident, and I stopped right behind Hermione, who turned around at the offensive word in a defensive stance.

"Do your parents know I'm friends with you?" I asked.

"Let's not talk here," Theodore said uneasily, and he put a hand on my elbow. I jerked away.

"Don't touch her," Ron said furiously. "Did you just call her a mudblood?"

"No, let's talk about this," I turned around. The Gryffindor table had not yet noticed us, but Harry and Hermione had. They went quiet and watched.

"Let's not," Theodore said curtly.

"So what if I was a mudblood?" I stepped back. "Would you-would you treat me like Draco to Hermione?"

"I don't know," Theodore hissed. "Shut up before someone hears."

 _He's right._ I blinked. _Isn't this what you expected? Do you want him to have to choose?_

"I'm sorry," I breathed reluctantly. For someone who hated apologizing, I did it a lot.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hermione asked shrilly. "He called you a mu-mud-"

"No, it's fine," I said sharply. "Come on, Theodore."

"No, it's not fine!" Hermione said in surprise. "Don't let him-"

"He's right, isn't he?" I said. "I could be a mudblood. And it's just a name."

Theodore unclenched his fists and opened his mouth, but I shot him a look that made him shut his mouth. Unclenching my own fists, I turned and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Aren't you getting food?" Theodore called. "Breakfast?"

"Not hungry," I called back, stepping out.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I missed Tom. I missed talking to him. I missed having friends that didn't hate my other friends. I missed knowing who my friends were.

I didn't want Theodore to have to choose between his family and me, because I knew I'd lose. I just had to compromise; I had to let him be prejudiced with the rest of the Slytherins, and I had to deal with it. Thing was, I didn't know how much more I could take.

I didn't know how I had ended up back at Snape's door, but I knocked before I could hesitate.

"Come in," Snape snarled from behind the door. He looked up with a scowl when he saw it was me. "What do you need?"

"Am I staying for Christmas?"

He looked sullen. "I assume so, as I'm your guardian."

"Yes, sir. But - where'll I stay?" I didn't look at him (he'd be glaring at me), and instead I fixed my eyes on a list of ingredients he needed, pinned onto his shelf.

 _Aconite, Bloodroot, Boomslang, Foxglove, Goosegrass…_

"Where do you prefer?" Snape sneered. "If it'll be here, don't expect a Christmas tree."

He was ruining Christmas, I thought sulkily. No tree? No sparkling lights?

 _Presents?_ Everyone deserved one. I had to start shopping. "I'd like to stay in my room here, please."

Snape let out a low growl of annoyance. "Very well. When students leave, you may get your things and come back."

"The Masons," he spat out as if he had just tasted something awful. "have sent you money that should be coming tonight." He pulled out letters they'd written me and handed it to me. Every month I'd find the Masons' weekly letters to me on my desk; it was only now that I realized Snape personally set them in my dorm for me.

"Money?" I said, astonished. "I didn't think I'd get my allowance anymore. Is it in muggle form?"

Snape snarled. "Of course they are, you foolish girl! I've sent them off to be exchanged into wizard currency."

I ,with a nod of thanks, took the letters and made as if to leave. Snape flicked his wand at the door and it slammed shut. "Sit back down, you dunderhead! Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes," I lied. He raised his eyebrows at me and I dipped my eyes. "Alright, no. But I'm not hungry, I'm really not!"

Snape scrutinized me, and I fidgeted under his dark gaze. "Fine," he barked out, slapping his wand in the air with a sharp whistle in the air, and the door opened. "If you get sick don't come crying to me."

I grinned at him despite his foul glare. "I won't. Thanks, Professor." He grunted and shut the door as I stepped out.

Dueling Club was at eight, and so, obediently, I let myself be dragged back to the Great Hall that night. Theodore, upon hearing I was going, would not stop bothering me about how I would fall in love with handsome Lockhart, and I left him snickering in the library to meet up with Daphne and Tracey.

"You showed," Daphne said in surprise, lacing her eyebrows together in a uplifting motion.

"Who made me?" I grumbled, letting them lead me to the Great Hall. Tracey sniggered and pulled me along.

"Who knows, Snape?" She slung an arm around me and I made a face at her I didn't mean, causing Daphne to snort. "Maybe we'll be close friends if all goes well."

"Unlikely," Daphne said, but she tossed me a carefree look that tugged up the corners of her lips and lifted her eyes so they seemed lighter.

The Great Hall had morphed itself into something that looked like an enhanced muggle magician act. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. I could see the soft, satin black in the sky that rose up over the students - and as we waited, so many of them arrived that it seemed there were more hands holding their wands excitedly than candles in the sky.

I spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron and with a shout they headed over to me. I saw Daphne and Tracey give each other long, contemplating looks before shrugging and moving aside so they had space. I flashed them a look of gratitude as the trio came over. Hermione stood next to me, with Harry in between her and Ron.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him." She looked excited.

I shook my head and gave both Ron and Harry a miserable look. "I heard it's Lockhart - Snape's been moaning about it since last week, and I haven't got the slightest clue why."

"I think we've just found out," Ron said with a horrified moan, and Harry let out a similar noise of frustration when we saw who was striding onto the stage.

In dark plum robes, Lockhart gave the crowd a winning smile that made even my heart flutter slightly. He strode on stage with a gleeful bounce, and behind him trailed Snape - fouler than ever. In his usual oily black robes, Snape gave off the impression of a greasy-haired, overgrown boy sulking after his exuberant companion.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

I could not contain myself, and rising to the balls of my feet I shouted, "It's not him most of us are worried about, Professor!"

There was a general murmur of agreement from the crowd, mostly Slytherins and guys, but it was barely heard over the protesting screams of encouragement from half the female population.

Snape turned to look at me, and his eyes flickered in surprise. I cupped my hands to my mouth, like Tracey and Daphne, and screamed for Snape to finish off Lockhart. Harry and Ron, laughing their heads off, clapped their hands for him as well. I gave them a brief look, impressed, and surprisingly it was Ron that gave me a toothy grin.

Snape now turned to stare in slight astonishment at Harry and Ron, who'd decided they would cheer for him without looking at him for fear he'd be glaring. But Snape's upper lip was curling; his eyes had turned venomously excited at the prospect of defeating Lockhart and doing the two things he loved: making students cry (the Lockhart fans) and hexing a teacher while students _supported_ him.

They faced each other, and Lockhart flourished his hands with a fancy bow that reminded me much of what people must have been doing at fancy parties in the Malfoy Manor. Snape jerked his head a little as a bow, and both raised their wands like swords.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Harry leaned over and muttered to me, "You sure Snape's going to hold back?"

"No," I said, grinning almost as much as Snape.

"One - two - three-"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Lightning-quick, I watched in fascination as Snape roared, "Expelliarmus!"

Red light flashed in the air, and Lockhart flew backward off the stage into a wall, his wand flying to the air. Smoothly Snape spun around and caught it with one hand.

The Slytherins, mostly, burst into laughter and cheers. I clapped as hard as I could, and discovered some people from the other houses doing the same thing.

When it grew quiet again and Lockhart brushed himself off, he said airily, and a little unsteadily, "An excellent idea to show them that Disarming Spell, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

"If you say so," I blurted out loudly, my tone laced with heavy sarcasm. Scattered snickers rose in the air, and Snape smirked at Lockhart before locking satisfied eyes with me. That was one thing we agreed on - Lockhart needed to be taken down a notch.

Lockhart stopped, his feet at my chest from the stage, and he locked eyes with me. His sweet eyes were coated with a cover of slight annoyance. "And what's your name, Miss…"

"Snape," I said, and for once I said it so proudly Lockhart stepped back in alarm. Snape's smirk now matched mine.

"Ah, of course you'd be proud of your relative," Lockhart said with a bright grin. "Come on up, young lady-"

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Slightly wary, Snape gave me a slight nod and I climbed onstage. Students watched the exchange, eyebrows raised.

"Who is Severus to you? Uncle? Father?" Lockhart said cheerfully, and the crowd murmured; they'd been wondering, too. I blinked, panic rising to my chest as I swallowed.

"Merlin, no!" I gave Lockhart a grin, eyes narrowing. Two could play at this game. "That would be _stupid_. Of course, you'd know all about-" I clapped my hand over my mouth as if surprised at what I said. Lockhart's smile tightened. "He's a distant relative."

Hermione's face was an outraged, purpley-red gape, but Tracey, Daphne, Ron, and Harry were staring, impressed. Adrenaline shifted through me, and Lockhart locked eyes with me.

"Well, let's see if you're as good as Severus here. Ladies and Gentlemen, here's a little demonstration! Watch me carefully here, Miss Snape here will be receiving a hands-on dueling experience with me!"

 _Crap._

I couldn't think of any spell to cast, but judging by Snape's confident smirk, I would be fine. I shrugged lightly. "If you insist, Professor. But you might want to put a Cushioning Charm on that wall."

Lockhart clenched his teeth, but smiled brightly at the crowd. "No, no - I don't think so. Ready?"

"Always." I bowed as fancily as he did, wondering if I was overdoing it with my low curtsy, but when I lifted my eyes Blaise Zabini was standing in the very back and even he looked impressed.

Blaise Zabini. _Right!_ I gave him a look that clearly said _thank you!_ and I faced Lockhart, ignoring Zabini's confused sneer.

"One - two - "

Before he could say anything else I shouted, " _Flipendo_!"

He went flying into the air, flipping over and over until he hit the wall again, and I breathed out a puff of satisfied air. The air erupted in screams from Lockhart's faithful fans and cheers from the unfaithful. I looked back at Zabini again, and he had a strange look on his face, eyebrows raised. He gave me a single nod, and mouthed, _I'm almost impressed._

"I could have easily blocked that, of course, but this was another great example of an unfriendly spell. However, I did say disarm only, Miss Snape. Fifty points from Slytherin for not following instructions," Lockhart said cheerfully, and as cries of outrage rose from the Slytherin House Snape stepped forward, eyes glittering black. He placed a hand on my shoulder carefully.

"Sixty points to Slytherin for a perfectly executed spell." Snape said smoothly. I looked up at him to see his smirk, and hid a grin.

"Ah, ah, ah, Snape. Seventy from Slytherin for not casting the spell as a respectable witch on two instead of three!" Lockhart said with a little smile.

"Oh, but I didn't know, Professor!" I said brightly. "I'm very sorry if I did anything wrong, Professor Snape." I could see the hourglass of the Slytherin points in the tower from a Great Hall window, and the emeralds were dropping and rising rapidly.

"Eighty points to Slytherin for a won duel," Snape's voice left no room for argument, and as Lockhart looked into his dangerous eyes he seemed to know this. "And _twenty for honesty._ "

There were faint murmurs from the crowd as Slytherins grinned broadly at the points we earned, but nobody dared to say anything as Snape put an arm around me with a dangerous glint in his eye. I stiffened in astonishment, but relaxed almost instantly, flashing the crowd a grin.

Lockhart, who was quickly growing nervous, gave the crowd another bright but tense smile before shouting, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Snape was into action immediately. I hopped off the stage as he retracted his arm, and he split up Harry, Ron, and Hermione faster than they could say _no_.

"Weasley to Finnigan," Snape said with a wicked grin. Harry stepped towards me and Hermione automatically.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - "

"Can she partner me?" I interrupted, throwing caution to the wind.

Snape looked annoyed, but he seemed satisfied I'd karate-thrown Lockhart in the air, so he snarled and jerked his head in consent.

Hermione beamed and slid closer to me, and I hooked my arm into hers playfully. She grinned. "I guess it's useful to have a Slytherin on our side."

"Maybe I'm the Heir of Slytherin and I just want to murder everyone," I crossed my eyes and flicked my tongue out, hissing. " _Zabini shall die first._ "

"Thanks," Zabini called, who'd been partnered with Tracey and had come over. "But I doubt you could kill me."

" _Please,_ don't tempt me," I snapped back instantly, and Hermione rolled her eyes as Lockhart cleared his throat.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three-"

In an instant both Hermione and I raised our wands, and we both shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Both our spells hit, but mine only caused Hermione's wand to jerk out of her grasp and roll miserably to my feet. Mine flew into the air, but flew right over Hermione's head as she jumped to catch it.

I snatched her wand up triumphantly. "I win!"

"No," she laughed, hands on her hips. "We both won. Where's your wand?" When she turned around to look for it I burst out laughing - it had gotten stuck in Hermione's hair.

"I knew it would do me good someday," Hermione proudly patted her bushy hair and handed me my wand. I gave her back her own.

Meanwhile, other partners were not doing well. Tracey had gotten so upset at Zabini for hexing her instead of disarming her she'd punched him in the face. She had a large wart on her nose, but Zabini was sporting a large bruise on his jawline.

Ron's broken wand had caused Finnigan's face to go ashy and he fell over wheezing horribly. Harry and Draco had been pulled apart by Snape's furious hands by their collars, and Draco was still wheezing from the Tickling Charm. Harry was dancing uncontrollably from Draco's Tarantallegra, and Snape snapped his wand at them to stop it.

"Oh, dear. I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart with a chuckle, brandishing his wand onstage. He looked quickly from me to Snape, and I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say _but can you?_ and Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. "Let's - ah, have a volunteer pair, shall we?"

"Yes," Snape said, pleased to cut in. Lockhart looked annoyed. "Let's have Potter and Malfoy."

There was a rustle as we all backed up for Harry and Draco to go to the middle of the room, eyes narrowed.

"Now, Harry," Lockhart said happily. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited-"

"Isn't it _Protego?_ " I murmured to Hermione.

She nodded vigorously. "I _know_ Professor Lockhart knows this! He used this tons of times!"

"Does the spell involve flipping your wand like a pancake?" I muttered. Hermione hissed at my insult and smacked my arm. I drew it away, stung.

"Now, just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart said to a now nervous Harry as Snape stepped forward and whispered into Draco's ear. Both of them blossomed ecstatically evil, twisted smiles and Harry's eyes widened.

 _He's joking_.

"Three!"

 _No way._

"Two!"

" _Serpensortia!"_ Draco shouted, and Harry stumbled back in shock. A snake exploded out of the wand and landed on the ground with a faint hiss.

Hermione shrieked and grabbed my arm, and I was too numb to shake her off. The snake jerked its face at us, hissed again, and looked around at its surroundings -

"I'll get rid of it, Potter," Snape said lazily, pleased at Harry's frozen stance. But Lockhart flew forward, and knocked Snape out of the way. Irritated and affronted, Snape paused furiously to retrieve his knocked over wand.

"Let me!" Lockhart said loudly,

I stared. "No!"

Lockhart gave me a barely concealed nasty look before beaming. "Watch very carefully, now…" _Alarte Ascendare!"_ He said loudly.

My eyes widened, and I turned to Tracey. "Ascend…?"

True to my word, the snake was launched into the air with a loud hiss of anger, and as it smacked the ground with a loud thud it rose up and launched forward, slithering towards a boy - Justin or Jake Finch-Fletchley, I thought numbly.

Hermione's gasp brought me back to my senses. Snape was using Draco's want to summon his own, which had been knocked off stage, and he would not make it in time…

" _It must have been her!" I looked up, my bangs falling into my face. Kyle, a blonde boy in my grade who'd never been particularly nice to me pointed furiously. "I heard she conjures snakes whenever she pops a wart!"_

 _I stiffened, my pigtails slapping my cheeks as I stood and shook my head. "I_ don't! _You leave me alone, Kyle! I didn't do anything!"_

" _Get rid of it!" someone shrieked. It was a girl - her name was Darcy, and she was standing on top of a bench._

 _Kyle and his friends shuffled forward, and I shut my book to crane my neck at the grass, some meters away from me. Kyle raised a large rock and brought it down - there was a small_ Crunch! _and a hiss._

" _What are you doing?" I shoved myself forward, elbowing Kyle's friends out of the way. "That's a snake - don't kill it!"_

 _Kyle brought his rock back up, but the snake turned to Kyle with a dangerous hiss. Nobody realized it was just a garden snake, and Kyle slammed back in fear. It opened its jaw wide, and I panicked, letting out a scream._

 _The snake gave a great shudder, and it froze._

" _Leave us alone!" I breathed, stepping back. The snake snapped into motion, and instantly slithered away from Kyle and I as fast as it could._

 _I turned, terrified of what I'd done, but triumphant all the same. Kyle was staring, his eyes a little scared, and he made the sign of the cross before turning and running._

I could do it again.

I didn't know how, but I'd controlled the snake. I squeezed my eyes together, squinting at the snake with a concentration that made my temples hurt. _Leave him alone!_

Something _snapped_ , and even as Harry hissed something strange from his mouth and the snake slumped away, I felt it - my magic bursting into the snake, slamming the words _Leave him alone!_ into it. The snake stiffened, thrashed for a second, and began to slither away as fast as it could, its body weaving towards Draco. I pushed forward another burst, hysterical. _Leave us all alone! Go away!_

With another little shudder, the snake literally leapt off the stage, frantically twisting away from the silent crowd. Snape raised his wand and vanished it silently. Harry was staring in bewildered silence as well, the strange hissing noises from his mouth long gone. He turned to Justin or Jack, but the boy's face was angry and tense.

"What're you playing at!" He yelled. The Great Hall filled with whispers. I looked around to see everyone looking at Harry, faces scared and suspicious and knowing.

But Snape wasn't staring at him.

He was staring at me.

And he was _furious_.

No, not furious - he looked suspicious. Bewildered and suspicious and angry. I couldn't even move; his gaze held me there even as students filed out of the Dueling Club, and when I finally snapped out of it he sprung forward and snatched my arm.

"What are you-" I gasped, stumbling forward as he grabbed my collar and dragged me forward. He didn't speak, didn't do anything else but drag me out of the empty Great Hall and right into Dumbledore's office, spitting the password with an air of absolute impatience.

I'd spluttered at first, and demanded him let me go, but he'd looked right at me and I swore my heart froze. The look he gave me - he could have _killed._

When he'd dragged me into the room and let go, I crashed right into Dumbledore's table painfully and slammed down into the chair. Dumbledore rose, alarmed and eyes twinkle-less. "Severus!"

Snape's wand was pointed at me, inches away from between my eyes. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think properly. All I could think was _what did I do? What is he going to do to me?_

"Severus!" Dumbledore said, sharper. "What is happening?"

"Someone," Snape said, chest heaving and eyes dark. "Has been teaching her Dark Magic."

 **Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I think my hands are actually sore from typing...well, it's worth it :)**

 **Lunaz - thanks :)**

 **Andy the willow tree - You'll just have to find out, won't you?**

 **Nanettez - I'm an idiot, and I apologize for that XD I seriously need a beta**

 **Christineoftheopera - THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're so sweet :)**

 **Alpha Death - Thanks XD if only I could keep a schedule like you...**

 **Thanks for reviewing, guys, and please review! I love you so, so much for all the support and advice and every single review makes me so happy :)**

 **See you next time!**


	13. TM Riddle

**Chapter Thirteen- T.M. Riddle**

"What?" I gasped in complete bewilderment. Snape, turning to me with dangerously suspicious black eyes, put both hands on each side of my chair. I stared back, heart pounding.

"That stunt you pulled with the snake - how did you do it?" Snape hissed. "How do you know how to cast the Imperius curse, _non-verbally?_ "

Dumbledore's eyes lost its twinkle completely. "Miss Snape," he said very seriously. "Is this true?"

"What's an Imperius curse?" I demanded. "I didn't do anything with the snake - well, no, I stopped it from attacking Finch-Fletchley. "

"How?" said Dumbledore. He gestured at Snape, who bared his teeth and stepped back stiffly.

I looked down at my hands, and blushed. "Well, I've always been able to do it. In a muggle school I went to, well, there was a snake we'd found on the courtyard. I'd been petting it earlier...it let me, I don't know why...and a couple of boys found it afterwards. They tried to kill it, and when it hissed I freaked out, thinking it would bite...I didn't know it was a garden snake, and I screamed for it to stop, and it went away."

"Harry said it was accidental magic," I said, in a very small voice. "I didn't know it was wrong." How could I be doing so many things wrong?

Dumbledore's eyes softened when I looked up finally. "It was accidental magic, Miss Snape. You didn't know it was Dark Magic, and it's certainly rare to perform such a dark spell without realizing it, but not impossible. I'd advise you not to do it again if you can help it."

I dared a look at Snape, who was scowling - but he looked surprised. "How strange," he sneered. "That the one thing you excel at is prohibited."

Dumbledore blinked suddenly. "It seems we have another guest." He waved his hand and the door to his office opened, revealing a flustered Theodore.

"Theodore?" I said, surprised.

He flushed, something I'd never seen before.

"What're you doing here?" I rose to my feet.

The boy sighed. "The entire second year sent me. Blaise said he saw Professor Snape pull you out to Headmaster Dumbledore, and your concentrated face on that snake. They want to know if you're the Heir of Slytherin with Potter."

To everyone's surprise, including mine, I grinned. "You caught me. Come on, let's go tell Pansy I'm going to open the Chamber of Secrets and send a monster after all her hair products."

"This isn't funny!" Theodore snapped, and we both forgot Dumbledore and Snape were there. "Everyone thinks you're the Heir! They say Potter's being controlled by you!"

"Theodore, that's so completely stupid." I said in disbelief. "I'm not even a pureblood."

"That's what I said!" He brushed back his hair in agitation. "You could be a _mudblood_ -"

"Mister Nott!" Snape snapped. Dumbledore fixed Theodore with a stern look.

"May we be dismissed?" I said to Dumbledore. "I need to go punch Zabini."

"You don't want to do that," Theodore said tightly. "Half the Slytherin House is furious that you could be the Heir and you're not even a pureblood. The other half is tripping over themselves to get into your good graces."

I cocked my head. "Maybe I can knock some sense into Draco - scare him into not hating mudbloods."

"Miss Snape," Dumbledore said, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry - I really don't mean it offensively," I said sheepishly. "Good day, Professors."

When we'd left, I sighed. "Why can't I just have a normal Hogwarts day?"

Theo had no answer.

O-O

Being the scary Heir of Slytherin lasted exactly one week. I was sent piles of money, chocolates, candies and letters that I forced Theodore to help me send back. Everyone else blanched when they saw me and scrambled away - it gave me a sick feeling inside.

But at least Harry was getting the same attention - but only the part where everyone was bloody terrified of him. If I so much as borrowed a quill from him, the rumour that I'd be killing someone tonight spread like wildfire.

He was a Parselmouth, Theodore explained. That was someone who could talk to snakes.

I was taking a class with Theodore next to me, the Slytherin pair behind me tossing me _I'm a pureblood, I promise_ notes to me when we heard Peeves' scream.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Mcgonagall stood sharply from her seat at the front. "EVERYONE, CAL-"

The doors had already opened and students flooded into the dark corridor. I followed with a beating heart.

What the hell was I supposed to think when I ran out to see Harry, trying to slink away, with a frozen Justin Finch-Fletchley and a strangely frozen-in-midair Nearly Headless Nick, smoking at the tips?

Face red, Harry lifted his eyes to mine.

He had not done it. I could tell instantly. Mcgonagall whirled around at the screams from the students.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie Macmillian yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, grinning wickedly, surveying the scene. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

" _Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off students, you think it's good fun_ -"

"PEEVES!" McGonagall shouted furiously. Peeves stuck his tongue out at her, and zoomed away with a loud, very off-key _Oh, Potter you rotter, oh what have you done_ song.

When a few Professors had taken Justin and Nick, McGonagall turned to Harry, who had never looked more like he wanted to be invisible.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Theodore.

"Nothing," he said back, eyes ahead. "The rumours will be gone from you, and latch onto him."

"That's not...great for Harry."

"It is for you. Don't do anything - it'll pass over."

 _What are you doing what are you doing what are you doing_ \- I shut my eyes for several moments and clenched my fists. "You don't really think Potter, of all people did this, did you?"

Heads swiveled to look at me, and Theodore stared at me in disbelief.

"Then who did it?" Someone called, and McGonagall once again tried to regain the crowd's attention. Harry's eyes were fixed on mine.

"You think _he_ made that snake attack?" I snorted loudly. "Potter's an idiot. It would take a Slytherin to do this."

"He was caught in the act," Ernie snarled, white-faced still.

"Of course he was," I forced myself to step forward, and smirk victoriously at Harry. "I made sure of it. Why does it matter, anyway? Justin's a mudblood."

There was a collective intake of breath from the crowd, and several people shouted and started forward in absolute anger.

McGonagall, absolutely red-faced in fury, used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. Theodore paused long enough for her to bark out his name, and he finally left with the rest of them.

"Not you and Potter, Miss Snape," McGonagall said sharply. "And fifty points for such a _horrid_ use of language. Follow me, now!"

She led us in silence to a route where I recognized was Dumbledore's office. Harry turned his head to look at me, and mouthed a silent _thank you._

I blew out a breath. _You're welcome_.

We stopped at a ugly stone gargoyle, and McGonagall barked out the password (Lemon Drop) before it jumped aside. We stepped up to the spiral staircase until we reached the annoyingly familiar oak door.

When we stepped into the office, McGonagall told us to wait and was gone. Harry turned to me then.

"Why'd you do it?" he muttered.

I shrugged and looked around to inspect the room. "I dunno, really. Couldn't let you get through those rumours yourself. Poor little Harry," I sent him a grin to let him know I was kidding.

Harry glared at me. "I could have handled it," he said defiantly. He scuffed his shoe on a shelf from behind a desk.

"I can handle it better, trust me," I told him. "I'm a Slytherin, Harry. Half the Slytherins will be scrambling to make sure they won't be Petrified. You're half off the hook, and Ernie'll stop bothering you."

But Harry wasn't looking at me anymore. I turned around at his silence, and followed his gaze to a familiar Hat on the shelf.

"The Sorting Hat," I said in surprise.

Harry swallowed thickly, and stepped closer to it. He paused, and turned to me. "Rowan...can I ask you something?"

I cocked my head. "Sure."

"Do you think I'd do well in Slytherin?"

That was surprising. I frowned. "Well - you're a bit too reckless for Slytherin, but then again so am I. I'd say you'd do well, but you're a Gryffindor, Harry. And there really isn't anything wrong with Slytherin, alright? So lay off my House."

He looked at the Sorting Hat, then back at me. "I suppose. After all, you're okay."

"Thanks," I snorted.

Then a strange, gagging noise behind us made us wheel around. There was a bird perched on a golden perch, behind the door. It looked very sickly, and was dropping feathers as it hacked, wheezing.

"Oh, no," Harry said, worried. "Last thing I need is for it to die - "

I rushed forward and reached out a hand. "This is a phoenix, I think. Read about them somewhere, but I can't seem to remember...something important…" My fingers had almost brushed the bird's remaining feathers when it burst into flame.

I let out a yell similar to Harry's and dove out of the way as the bird shrieked. It was a large fireball now, and I backed up from it wildly.

"Quick - a charm - anything!" I said frantically. "Oh, I wish Theodore was here!"

"Or Hermione," Harry said as frantically, jerkily removing his robes to try and beat out the flames. His elbow caught the fabric and he shook it frantically.

But it was too late; by the time I had shrugged off my own robes and prepared to beat the flames on the bird, it had shrieked one last time and become a smoldering pile of ash. There was a silence, except for the heavy breathing from Harry and I.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.

"Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird - I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire-"

"We didn't do anything, I swear," I said in astonishment, shutting my mouth when Dumbledore smiled.

"About time, too," said Dumbledore. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

We gaped at him, stunned. I worked my jaw. " _What?_ "

"Fawkes is a phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch…" Dumbledore chuckled, nodding at the ashes.

From the ashes, a tiny, wrinkly, ugly baby bird emerged, emitting a little squawk.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," Dumbledore continued, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

But I'd had enough of this. I barely let Dumbledore sit down before I blurted, "Professor, we didn't do anything."

Dumbledore fixed us with light blue eyes, but before he could say anything Hagrid burst through. I was genuinely surprised I hadn't heard him thundering in earlier - he was panting, which meant he'd run up.

I clapped a hand to my mouth and reeled away as the dead rooster in Hagrid's hand swung wildly in my direction.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir-"

Harry looked urgently at Dumbledore as he pulled his robes back on; I did the same.

"-it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to. Yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, an' Rowan never did anythin' either, I swear -"

"HAGRID!" Dumbledore said loudly. "I do not believe it was either Harry nor anything."

"Oh," Hagrid blinked several times, and he let his dead rooster fall limply to his side. A leg smacked my head and I forced myself not to shudder. "Well, I'll jus' be outside, then." He stormed out, embarrassed and red.

"You don't think it was me?" I said, almost disappointed at the lack of drama. Harry rolled his eyes at me, and I grinned.

"No," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, but then his face grew somber again. "But, I do need to speak with you two about something. I must ask if there is anything you'd like to tell me."

For a strange reason, Tom surfaced to my head.

 _That makes no sense,_ I thought in bewilderment. _What's friendly Tom got to do with anything?_

And then I remembered the snake - how I could control them, but Dumbledore knew this already.

And Harry hearing voices… _that_ was certainly important, if Dumbledore believed him.

"Harry," I said, turning to him. "Tell him about the -"

"No," Harry said, loudly and quickly. "Nothing at all."

Dumbledore was silent for several moments as I stared at him. Harry swallowed and met my eyes.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I'd like to speak to Rowan alone now, please."

When Harry had left, Dumbledore repeated the same question to me, one more time.

 _For Merlin's sake, Harry, you better know what you're doing._ I took a deep breath. "Nothing from me either, sir."

O-O

As the end of term came by, everyone was beginning to pack their bags, Theodore included. I entered the boys' dormitory, disappointed to see him packing with flicks of his wand.

"You're not supposed to be in here," a shirtless Blaise shouted, yanking the curtains closed.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore asked me, and I ducked as a shirt zoomed over my head into his bag. Blaise's sock zoomed into my face and I threw it at the curtains in annoyance.

"I'm going to be so alone," I moaned. "Snape's not going to celebrate with me, that's for sure."

Draco rolled his eyes as Goyle and Crabbe grunted in agreement. "I'm staying, if that makes you feel any better. Crabbe and Goyle, too."

"Great," I perked up slightly. "Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys are too but they're all cooped up in the Gryffindor's common room."

"Don't say their names in here," Draco said in a foul tone. "You'll contaminate the air."

I rolled my eyes as Theodore shut his trunk. "Come on," he told me, and we left the room.

Finally, when it was time for students to get on the train, I wrapped my jacket around me and shivered, following Theodore out.

"Why didn't you bring your hat?" Theodore snickered as I rubbed my cold ears.

I sneezed. "I f-forgot. _Merlin,_ it's cold." Bending to scoop some snow, I balled it into a snowball and sent it flying at Fred's face a few feet to the right of us (he was saying goodbye to Lee Jordan).

"Write me," I said quietly as Theodore dragged his trunk along. He turned around to glance at me, offering a nod and a small smirk. I hugged him as students began to leave for the train. He wrapped his arms around me for two seconds before shoving me away.

"You're freezing, you bloody fool," Theodore pulled off his hat and shoved it at me. "Now leave me alone - I'm only leaving for Christmas holidays."

"I'll miss you," I shrugged, pulling on the hat. "And I expect a present, alright?"

"You _sure_ you don't want money?" Theodore regarded me seriously. "I've seen your money section in your trunk - it's barer than the Weasley Gringotts vault."

"I've plenty of money," I assured him. "My muggle guardians send money, and Snape turns it to wizard currency for me. I assume he puts it away for me somewhere - don't think he trusts me with my own money."

"So," Theodore said, frowning. "You basically don't have any spending money."

I shrugged. "Call me poor, then. But I don't want your money; get me something nice, and if I hate it I'll sell it and get money like that." My wicked grin was enough to assure Theodore I wasn't joking.

"Alright. See you, then." said Theodore.

"Write me!"

"I'll think about it."

O-O

As Christmas grew nearer, I made sure to get all my shopping down quickly. Snape would never allow me to get presents for the Gryffindors, so I merely asked my friends to help me order them.

Snape had finally given me my own money, and I was astonished to discover I actually had a lot of it - the Masons had given me a lot of money. Galleons poured into my trunks, and it was a good thing trunks were charmed to fit more than it looked like.

I'd asked Theodore through letter to help me order my presents for Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron were sort of acquaintances, and in the end I'd decided to get them smaller gifts. Crabbe and Goyle were Draco's friends, but I could not imagine not giving them presents when they were always joined at the hip with Draco, so I bought them candy - two boxes of them.

Ron was getting an assortment of Honeydukes' finest chocolates. And after much thought, I'd slyly asked Draco to help me take some of his peacocks' feathers and turn them to white quills for Hermione after he'd insulted her again. It cost me a fortune, but I could not wait for him to see her using them.

Christmas morning, I woke up extremely early and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, presents in my arms. It only occurred to me that I did not have the password when the sleepy Fat Lady asked for it.

"Rowan?" Hermione said in surprise, and I spun around to see her, cheeks flushed in shock. "What are you doing? I mean, up so early? And here?"

"I've gotten you a present," I said, flushing faintly. "Here." She took the glass box, her own arms clutching presents.

"I've gotten you something as well," she said in relief. "It's small, though, I wasn't sure-"

I took her present, and tilted my head at the door. "Do you suppose you could give Ron and Harry my presents?"

"Oh, but you should come in, of course! Lionheart," Hermione told the Fat Lady briskly.

"I'm not a Gryffindor!"

"It's not against the rules, I checked," Hermione said rather pompously, flashing me a smile. "Come on."

After nearly tripping over the raised door ( _why_ was it a hole? Why not a _door?_ ) I reluctantly climbed in. Red and gold exploded in the room, bright and shiny and happy. Whereas the Slytherin Common Room was dark and soothing, the Gryffindor Common Room was feisty and happy.

"I think my eyes just burned a little," I said, following Hermione to the boys' dormitory.

She huffed, but lifted her hand to hide a smile. "It is a bit bright here. But it's cheery."

When we reached the boys dorm, Hermione flung the door open with a particularly loud slam that made me think she did this often. "Wake up!"

There were groans of despair from the two curtained beds. Hermione, arms full of presents, used her elbow to expertly yank open both. Ron yelled and pulled the covers over, half asleep.

"Not _yet_ …" Ron moaned, but he reluctantly grabbed for his shirt as he noticed Harry, green eyes glassy with sleep, reach over and snag his glasses.

"It's Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed, tossing them their presents. "And I've brought someone to visit!" She handed me my present and we sat at the foot of the boys' beds.

"Christmas," Harry said groggily, but I noticed his face light up and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Ron tried to pull his head through the sleeve of his shirt.

When they'd gotten dressed, we moved down to the Common Room. I sat with them in a circle, near the fireplace, beaming widely. I'd never done this before; celebrated Christmas like this. Usually the Mason's left me their presents on the table, but often they were busy at work.

Trading off presents, I realized Ron had not gotten me anything. His ears burned pink, but I assured him with only a little disappointment that it was alright.

Hermione opened her presents, and when she reached mine she let out a soft gasp at the glass casing around the beautiful three quills. "Where did you get this?"

I grinned. "Peacock feathers," I said proudly and mischievously. "Made so well that the Malfoys probably use them, if they'd thought to get it."

Not a lie.

An owl came swooping in as everyone else opened their presents (Harry had gotten me a snow globe that told me the weather and a Gryffindor scarf out of spite, and Hermione had gotten me a set of Potions books). It landed next to me with a large package, and when I opened it several presents spilled out, including a letter.

"It's all from Theodore," I said in disbelief, and at once Ron and Harry began to help me open the presents. Hermione's feeble protests soon grew quiet as she helped them.

"This must have cost a lot…" Hermione said in surprise, holding up a smaller package that displayed a jeweled necklace.

I fumed. He _knew_ I hadn't gotten him too much, and he had to go and get me so much.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, and I turned to him as he tipped over a bucket full of Galleons. "What's he paying you _for?"_

"I told him not to get me money," I said furiously, oddly stung. "What's he playing at, I'm not _poor_ \- "

But I broke off in surprise. When I touched the Galleons, they popped into chocolate coins, scattered around the room. I opened his letter.

 _Rowan,_ it said simply. _Happy Christmas. Miss my presence yet, or have you forgotten about me? Hope that Galleon trick fooled you. Theodore._ I hadn't written him in a few days.

I found another package, one not as nicely wrapped from Mrs. Weasley. It was a sweater - similar to the ones Harry, Ron and Hermione received. It was purple and had a silvery R on it, and I instantly gathered my presents and went to change.

The Great Hall was beautiful: Tinsel had exploded everywhere, and the teachers were all in a cheery mood. I didn't see Snape, but I hoped my present had reached him. He had gotten me nothing - sometimes, I really didn't know why I tried.

Not feeling up to being rejected by friend after father, I slid into the Slytherin bench, on the other side of the table where the only other occupants were Draco, Vincent and Gregory - I'd noticed I referred to them as Crabbe and Goyle, but seeing as they were not enemies I had started making an effort to call them by their first names. That put me close to the teachers' table, and I felt their eyes quickly scan over me in hidden concern before turning back to their conversations.

I was just spreading marmalade over my toast when out of the corner of my eye I noticed a blonde slide down next to me.

"This seat taken?" Draco said dryly.

"Not for you," I waved my hand at him, equally sarcastic to hide my surprise. I looked over to see Vincent and Gregory still sitting like lumps on the other side, immersed in their pancakes.

"Look at them," Draco said snidely and loudly, and nudged me when I continued to spread my toast. I obediently swiveled around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurriedly eating. For what, I didn't know. " _Look._ Disgusting."

"I _know_ ," I said dryly. "Who eats buttered toast when there's jam?"

"I wonder what they're up to," Draco continued, as if he hadn't heard me. "Maybe we should follow them." He said this as the three Gryffindors hurried out of the room.

I let my head fall next to my plate. "Draco, _no._ "

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco, who didn't even need to say this particularly loud, snapped his fingers at the two Slytherins, who reluctantly but obediently came over. "Follow Potter," Draco ordered.

I groaned. "Draco - "

Shuffling away, Vincent rolled his fingers (which gave a loud _crack_ ) and reached for a pastry.

"No, you fools, you'll make noise!" Draco snapped. I rolled my eyes as Vincent stepped back with a grunt of reluctance, and the two Slytherins left the room to follow Harry.

Draco made a sound of satisfaction. "I hope they're off doing something punishable."

I shook my head. "Honestly…"

"I'm going to go follow them," Draco announced. He stood, and crooked a finger at me.

I blinked. Twice. _What..?_

"Come on," he said impatiently.

I got to my feet, but not to follow him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We are going to see what they're up to," Draco said snootily.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said furiously. "Who do you think I am - Vincent and Gregory?"

He was used to being listened to, I realized. At Hogwarts he reigned supreme most of the time. And without me next to him he'd assumed I'd be a Pansy, flocking after him brainlessly.

"No," Draco said, impatiently again, almost condescendingly. "We're going to follow them, but thanks to you I might not even find them!"

"You're joking," I said, aghast. "Are you naturally this stupid? I think you should leave them alone, and I'm certainly not following you!"

"Too loyal to Potter?" Draco sneered. "Even wearing the Weasel's mother's sweater? What, they couldn't afford to buy a present?"

"Or maybe," I seethed, breath heaving, " _They_ know what family is, unlike you where your parents obviously found you less important enough to leave you here with the idea that money is love!"

Draco jerked suddenly, and a brief moment showed me that I'd gotten through to him - his face flushed pink before he managed to wrestle his emotions down. I hadn't meant to say it, but I knew it stung and it gave me a cold sense of satisfaction.

"Did Snape get you a present, then?" He spat at me. "Did he even come to the Great Hall to _see you?_ "

He was right. Fuming, I twisted on my heel and stalked out.

Draco _had_ piqued my curiosity, though - what _were_ those Gryffindors up to? But for the sake of my pride I forced my feet down to the Slytherin Common Room, and spent the next few hours reading furiously, Draco's Christmas present kicked under my bed along with Vincent and Gregory's.

Guilt slowly seeped into my mind as I read on, though. I should not have done that. Yes, it had given me a slap of satisfaction, but firstly I could not be making him an enemy. Secondly, who was I to tell him his family didn't want him?

Cursing under my breath, I kicked off my blankets and levitated the presents out. Arms full, with my wand under my armpit, I made my way to the Common Room.

Draco was sitting with Vincent and Gregory, and he leaned his head back casually, grey eyes calculatingly cold. "Come to apologize?"

There was something off about Vincent and Gregory; they tensed oddly.

"If you'll apologize first," I said, tense. "I have your presents for Christmas, if you'll accept them from a dirty half-blood like me."

Draco didn't react for several moments - he stilled and examined me coldly. I lifted my chin.

"I'll make you a bargain," The blonde offered. Gregory and Vincent looked at us attentively; I'd never seen them so interested in me.

I narrowed my eyes. "If it involves money, Draco, I swear I'll scream."

"The bargain," Draco said pointedly. "I won't mention your friendship with Potter, and you won't mention my family."

"Deal," I said brightly, shoving him over so I could sit next to him. He toppled over with a grunt, and I tossed him his present before handing the other two to Vincent and Gregory. "It's fine if you didn't get me anything; Ron didn't either."

"I'll eat my wand if I have anything in common with Weasley," Draco sniffed. "Of course I got you something." He handed me a box, wrapped in glittering gold paper. He opened his own present. "How'd you know I wanted these robes?" They were hemmed in gold, and the fabric was much softer than the Hogwarts ones.

"Owled your parents," I said, focusing on my own present now. But before I'd gotten the chance to open it, Vincent made a sound. I looked up to see the both of them, their presents on the ground, and backing away quickly.

"What's wrong with you two?" Draco said coldly in annoyance.

"Stomachache," Goyle grunted once in a vaguely familiar voice I couldn't place. They stumbled out of the room.

There was a short silence where I realized I'd given them my presents and had no reason to stay, and where Draco realized his cronies had left so he didn't need to stay.

I unwrapped my present.

It was a polished, wooden box. When I opened it, the inside of the box was pressed with a thin sheet of velvety fabric. There were about thirty vials inside, glittering with ingredients.

"Potions ingredients," I said in wonder, lifting the third vial. "Is this _dragon blood?_ "

Draco smirked. "Ten uses in rare potions, at least, right?"

" _Twelve,_ " I breathed, setting it down carefully. "Moonstone... _fairy wings..._ are you mad? How much did this cost?"

"It's partly from my father, so don't think _I_ spent five hundred Galleons on you." Draco looked smug, and he crossed his arms to lean back on the couch. Gingerly I set down the box.

" got the same set for Snape but it wasn't nearly as expensive...there were no fairy wings and the dragon blood was of the cheapest species…"

"Okay, _Weasley_ ," Draco smirked. "Fancy a game of chess?"

O-O

"Out! _Out!"_ Madam Pomfrey howled, slamming the door on me. I pounded at it several moments fruitlessly.

"It's no use," Harry said from behind me. I whirled around to face him. "She won't even let me and Ron in."

"How did Hermione _get_ a cat face, anyway?" I demanded.

"Not so loud!" Harry hissed. "If Peeves catches wind of what happened to her, he'll tell everyone when term starts."

I lowered my voice. "But...what happened?"

Harry paused. "Er…"

"What?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said apologetically.

I huffed. " _Really,_ Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "But I can't."

I straightened my robes and spun on my heel. "I'll see you later, then."

Turning the corner, I slammed into something black and full of fabric; when I looked up, it was the annoyed face of a greasy-faced Snape.

"Perhaps," he said viciously. "If you bothered to look where you were going-"

"I'm sorry, sir," I said tiredly, bringing a hand up to rub my eyes and stepping around him.

He was silent for several moments and I almost turned another corner before he said shortly, "How did you know I needed those ingredients?"

I turned around and offered him a tight smile. "I pay attention, sir. You have a list behind your desk. Happy Christmas."

I gave him a few seconds to respond, my heart pounding unwillingly in my chest. _Two words. Come on._

Snape gave me a short nod and turned away.

I did not see him nor Harry for the rest of the day, but when I went to bed that night there was a leather wand holster waiting for me on the drawer with an envelope. When I opened it, there were only two initials: _S.S._

O-O

When term started, it took a while for Hermione to come back. Once she did, I searched sneakily for signs of cat, but her brown eyes were not in any way catlike, and there was no cat fur anywhere - Madam Pomfrey had done her job too well for me to determine anything.

The only very interesting thing was that there was rumours on Myrtle flooding the girls' bathroom, and that whenever I talked about it Harry, Ron and Hermione would clam up and switch the topic. The attacks had stopped for now, but Peeves would give everyone a full routine of "Oh Potter You Rotter" whenever he caught a glimpse of Harry.

Valentine's day rolled around, and Lockhart became even more full of himself. He announced the number of cards and flowers he'd received every time I saw him and would beam whenever a dwarf (there were about twenty of them running around delivering Valentine day messages) came by to sing to him.

I was walking with Draco in the hallway when we heard a loud singing from an urgent dwarf who was sitting on Harry's ankles.

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard,_

 _I wish he was mine,_

 _he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

I had to admit: it was funny. Draco, who had no qualms about laughing as loud as he could, turned to me in time to see my lips twitch. He caught my eye and I burst out laughing with the rest of the crowd.

Peeves, disgruntled his dance routine of "Oh Potter You Rotter" had been ruined, zoomed away with a promise to toss dungbombs in the dormitories. Shoving forward, I helped Harry up, who, by that time, was so red in the face he rivaled Ron's hair.

Percy Weasley came by and forced most of the crowd away, but not before Draco stepped forward and snatched something from among the books that had spilled from Harry's bag.

"Does Potter have a diary? Wonder what he's written in this?"

Harry looked up and froze. Very quietly, he faced Draco. "Give that back."

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Draco, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

"Draco, seriously, just leave - " I stopped talking abruptly, because as Draco turned to face me I recognized the year on the cover of the book. It was Tom Riddle's diary.

Harry, who had lost his temper abruptly, yanked out his wand and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The book flew out of Draco's hands, with Percy shouting loudly in protest, as Ron leaped up and caught it with a ferocious grin.

Pulling together the rest of his books, Harry began to stride away quickly. Draco, furious, began to yell insults at Ginny and shoved the students in the hallway away, stomping away spitefully.

"Come on, Charms," Theodore said from beside me - he always seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm skiving," I told him, and shouldered my own bag before running after Harry.

I caught him going into Transfiguration, and abruptly switched directions for the library.

Questions were whirling in my head - where had Harry gotten that book? Had Ginny given it to him? It was special to me...Tom had been a good friend and Harry certainly didn't need it; why had Ginny given it away? The thought of it made me slightly angry.

Ten minutes before dinner ended I hurried to the dormitory, pulled on a set of black robes that had no Slytherin crest, and fitted the Gryffindor scarf Harry had gotten me on Christmas over my neck.

As students began to file to their common rooms, I followed a group of seventh years who assumed by my scarf I was a Gryffindor to the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

"Fortitudo," one of them told the Fat Lady carelessly, and I kept my head down when the portrait swung open.

The second year dormitories were not hard to find without Hermione, and I snuck into the boys' dormitory without anyone noticing. Dean Thomas nearly caught me but I turned my head away at the last second and all he said was, "Oi! You're a girl!"

The dormitory was empty except for Ron and Harry - Harry was seated on his four-poster, examining the diary carefully.

"Alright," I said, and both their heads snapped up in surprise. "Where did you get that diary?"

"How did you get in here?" Ron demanded.

"I snuck in, how else?" I walked up to them and seated myself on Harry's bed next to him. "The diary..?"

Harry hesitated. "Found it in Myrtle's bathroom. Someone had thrown it at Myrtle's toilet while she was in there and the bathroom flooded."

 _Ginny!_ I thought furiously. She'd thrown it away? "It's mine."

"No, it isn't," Ron said, sitting up. He seemed interested in the book, now that I wanted it. "It's T.M. Riddle's."

"Tom Riddle," I said impatiently. "I've been talking to him."

"You found it, then," Ron said. "We just want to have a look, is all. Nothing but blank pages in there anyway, how have you been talking to someone fifty years ago?"

"Like this," Harry interrupted, staring down at the book. "I wrote something and Tom replied."

Writing was appearing on the page, and Harry dutifully read aloud Tom's writing:

 _In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned._

"Ask him who it was last time," I said urgently. Harry, dipping his quill in the ink bottle already, complied.

"He says, _I can show you_." Harry read, quickly writing _O.K._ on the page.

There was a crack, and then Harry vanished along with the diary.

With a shout, Ron and I sprang to our feet. "Harry?"

I pulled out my wand. "Finite Incantatem."

There was nothing.

Ron grabbed a pillow and slapped it upon where Harry and the diary had been.

"Rowan, we've got to get someone," Ron said frantically.

"No," I said abruptly. "Wait...give it a while. Tom's probably taken Harry somewhere. If we get someone we won't know anything."

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" Ron hollered. "Harry could be anywhere, we know nothing about this Tom bloke!"

"He could have done something to me while I had the diary!" I shot back defensively.

"I'm getting Hermione," Ron began to stride towards the door.

"Just wait!" I shoved him back, eying the bed.

There was a crack again just in time for Ron to shove me aside, and I fell to the floor the same time Harry fell out of nowhere, spread-eagled on the bed with the diary on his stomach. He sat up, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

"Harry, mate, what's up?" Ron said in concern. He began to step forward, but I shot out a hand and yanked his ankle so he fell one more time before smugly getting up and walking past him.

""It was Hagrid." Harry said, eyes wide and shaking. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

 **Ummmmm….sorry? Is anyone alive out there?**


	14. DM Running After Trouble

**Chapter Fourteen - Running After Trouble**

"Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets, and he hid a monster inside, that, when released by a heir of his, would kill and purify all the impure witches and wizards the rest of the Founders had agreed to let into Hogwarts." Hermione read once more, trailing her finger on the library book in her hands. I leaned forward to see, trying to look for any more information.

"Well," I sat back and blew hair from my face. "Not very helpful. Mcgonagall said the same thing to your class in Transfiguration."

Next to my ear, Harry's breath tickled my hair. "Don't think we'll find anything else in this book, anyway. Should put it back before Pince catches us." I waved a hand in the air behind me, pretending to swat an invisible fly before I made contact with a fabric-covered Harry( "Ow! Rowan!")

"Keep your voice down, Ron," I said cheerfully, nodding at Ron who was dozing off watching us research behind the invisible Harry. Sliding the book to my lap, I casually lifted up a non-restricted library book and waited for invisible hands to take the restricted one away.

"So what're we going to do?" I leaned back and lowered my voice when Pince shushed in our direction. Out of the corner of my eye Harry appeared, walking through the library door with a sly smile.

"Harry!" Hermione matched his grin. "Good of you to join us."

"Yes," Harry said dryly. "I was busy returning some books."

"Are we done?" Ron whined, dragging the end of a quill across Hermione's dry, finished essay. She snatched the quill away, muttering about ruining the feather, and put away the parchment.

"No," Hermione leaned forward, eyes on Harry. "Tell us the story again, Harry. Maybe you -"

"Missed something?" Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I've told each of you at least three times. It has to be Hagrid."

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully."We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

Ron tried a different tack.

"Riddle does sound like Percy - who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"

"Hey," I said sharply, feeling oddly defensive of Tom. "The monster had killed someone, Ron."

"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Harry. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here..."

"Wonder which one he was dropped at," I said softly, crossing my legs.

Ron cocked his head at me. "Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "Depending on which one you get sent to, they'll treat you differently about your magic, and...what?"

All three of them were staring at me.

"Did you stay at an orphanage for a while?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged, eager to get away from the topic. "For a little while - then the Masons took me in. I saw Hagrid in Knockturn Alley," I blurted out.

There was silence. Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," snorted Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"Or," I interrupted, folding my hands hopefully. "We could forget about this, and move on in our lives, leaving this for the adults?"

"Not a chance," all three chorused, Hermione a beat later.

I sighed, untangling my hands. "Well, then. Let's get to Hagrid before it gets dark."

O-O

In the end, we chickened out and decided not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the 'voice' Harry told me more about, we became hopeful that we would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled.

The whole "Harry Potter is a scary Slytherin Heir" rumour was slowly dying down, and as it did, Draco's mood dwindled into sulky. He even tried to get Peeves to start the "Oh Potter You Rotter" song again.

Over Easter, we received papers asking us to sign up for our classes in Third Year. I sat in the boys' dormitory with Zabini, Draco, and Theodore.

"Where're you signing up?" I asked Theodore, leaning over to see what he had checked off.

Draco moved his rook, casting a triumphant look at Zabini as they played chess in the other bed. His eyes flickered to mine, and I knew he knew what I was thinking about signing up for.

No.

"Not Divination?" I asked in surprise.

"It's rubbish," Theodore said defensively, checking off Ancient Runes. "You can't predict the future."

Draco made a sound of agreement, and Zabini made a throaty chuckle.

"What, so you can turn ducks into chairs and make potions that cure colds in three minutes but not predict the future?" I raised my eyebrows.

Zabini snorted. "Right, almost forgot you were raised like a mudblood."

Draco and Theodore both twisted their heads to see my reaction, but I examined my fingernails in boredom. "Right, and I almost forgot you were raised to be an idiot."

"What'll you take, then?" Draco said quickly, taking Zabini's pawn. Zabini cursed loudly and turned his attention to the game.

"Muggle studies seems alright," I leaned over to check the box.

"What?" Draco and Zabini turned to stare, open-mouthed. Theodore cringed.

"What?" I said defensively. "It'll be easy. I'd like to see how the Wizarding World learns about muggles."

"That's suicide," Zabini shrugged. "On your own head be it."

"Fine," I retorted. "It's only a class, anyway."

Finished with my list, I put it away and took out a Hogwarts, a History, flipping through to the Slytherin section.

"Not much on the Chamber's in there," Theodore informed me, examining his list. "I've checked."

"I want to know who the heir is," I announced, skimming through.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Well, if you find him, I will personally ask Dumbledore to sign me up for Muggle Studies."

Zabini and Draco snickered.

"Very funny," I glared at him, looking up from my book.

Zabini let out a barely-controlled chuckle. "I'll pay you ten Galleons and take Muggle Studies."

Draco smirked. "I'll do both and compliment Granger."

"Oh, for-" I grabbed my book and headed out to my own dorm, ignoring the laughter behind me.

O-O

"Oi, Snape!" Flint called from across the hallway.

I yanked at my bag, which had gotten stuck at the doorknob of the Transfiguration classroom. "Flint?"

"Yeah, I've got to talk to you," Flint hollered across the busy hallway.

"Listen, I'm running late to meet up with friends, so I'll talk with you about formations later - "

It was true; Hermione had asked me to meet with them at the library before dinner, and I wasn't sure if Harry or Ron were showing up, but the Chamber of Secrets issue was interesting and I didn't want to pass up research.

"There's a match tomorrow with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," Flint said sternly, reaching me. I nodded frantically, deciding the best way to get rid of him was to rifle through my messy bag for a draft of the new game plan I had. It had Theodore's lazy doodles on the side, but it was still legible. "I want dinner skipped tonight to go over things, you hear me?"

"What?" I blinked. "Not today - the match isn't even for us."

"But if Gryffindor wins, which…" Flint grimaced. "..is possible considering Hufflepuff is horrible this year, it puts them right under us. We can't let them beat us."

"I'm busy," I shoved the draft at him. "i promised some friends-"

"New game plan?" Flint smacked my back so hard I nearly fell over. "Perfect, we'll go over it at dinnertime. Keep it a secret and I'll meet you in the Common Room."

I swallowed. "Is it really important?"

"Absolutely," Flint roared. "We can't lose!"

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll let Theodore know."

"Already spoke to him," Flint caught my arm again. "He's got detention. Don't breathe a word about this - I don't want Wood breathing down our necks."

By the way he was speaking, it sounded as if we were doing some much shadier things than discussing Quidditch. I let out a low laugh at how serious he was. "Alright, alright, I swear I won't say anything."

He released me, and I raced to the library to let them know.

They were already there - Ron and Harry lounging about, waiting for me, and Hermione scolding them as she carried books to the table.

"Hey, guys," I said distractedly. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to bail. I've got a - thing."

"What?" Hermione frowned. "Well, what about after dinner?"

"Can't," Harry reminded her. "Quidditch practice."

I shrugged. "Don't think so."

"What do you have to do?" Ron said, slightly cheered he wouldn't need to research.

"Just - stuff," I shrugged again, wiping my eyes tiredly. "I just want to sleep - Flint wants me to go over stupid formations or something."

"All night?" Ron whistled. "I heard Flint's as vicious as Wood."

I yawned. "Well, I don't want to be late. We can talk about this tomorrow - I think Flint'll want me to skip dinner. Maybe I'll grab a biscuit and see you three." With a wave, I darted out of the library.

O-O

I was very confused.

Chewing my breakfast, I glanced over my shoulder at the Gryffindor table once more. Harry, Hermione, and Ron abruptly stopped looking at me and bent their heads to speak in hushed tones.

"What's wrong?" Theodore stole a sausage off me instead of reaching over to the other side of the table. I stabbed viciously at a piece of toast on his plate, and he jerked slightly in surprise. "My apologies; didn't know you cared about your sausage so much."

"I don't get it," I said, frustrated. "What did I do? I come down to breakfast late, go over to the Gryffindor table to ask Harry, Hermione and Ron what I missed from the library meet I didn't go to yesterday, and they almost completely ignore me! Hermione's looking at me with these suspicious eyes, Ron won't even look at me, and Harry says a few short words! And I actually wanted that sausage, Theodore."

"Maybe," Zabini leaned in, sausage on his fork dangling carelessly in his hand. "They just never liked you."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" I rolled my eyes, and shoved my own fork forward so our forks collided and his sausage fell to the floor. With an annoyed growl, Zabini turned away.

"Come to think about it," Theodore frowned. "I did bump into them this morning at breakfast. They asked me if Flint had arranged some sort of formation meeting yesterday?"

"I'll talk to them later," I pushed my plate away, miserably confused.

When Harry and his friends got up to leave, I stood as well and followed them. Hermione was the best chance I had to properly sort this out - Ron would sneer at me and Harry might not listen. But as I watched, Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead and darted away.

Pushing past the crowd of students, I slammed into Ron and Harry. "Excuse me," I said hurriedly, and raced after where Hermione had gone.

It took me a while to find Hermione - but by the direction she had gone, I could only assume she had gone to the library.. It was completely empty, probably because Madam Pince rarely was in at a match. Most teachers were at the Quidditch match and nearly no students ever entered the library in the early morning.

Turning the corner, I looked up from rummaging through my bag and froze.

I couldn't think - it was as if time stopped. My mouth was frozen in a silent scream, and I stumbled forward.

Hermione was laying on the floor, a fist by her side. Her eyes were wide and glossy. By her side lay, diagonally and several feet away, another girl. She looked to be in an older year, with long curly hair and Ravenclaw robes. A mirror was scattered on the ground.

Clapping a hand to my mouth and feeling sick that Hermione had been attacked, I stood and ran for the Infirmary.

O-O

I was sitting next to Hermione and staring at my knees when Harry and Ron burst through with Mcgonagall.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..." She held up the mirror that had been on the ground.

Numbly, both boys shook their heads.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case. Miss Snape, you will come with us until I have finish addressing them, and then you will be escorted to the Slytherin Common Room."

I stood, shakily, and followed them. Harry and Ron wouldn't even look at me. I had no strength to speak.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

I was curled up in the corner, waiting somberly for Mcgonagall to finish. When she finished and began to check in the dormitories, I rushed to Harry and Ron, who sat in another corner of the room quietly.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed. "I found her near the library, next to - "

"Right," Ron said sarcastically.

I blinked. "I - what?"

"I said, right," Ron spat. "As if we don't know you're the Heir."

"I'm the - where is this coming from?" I demanded, crossing my arms suddenly. "Harry? Didn't you say it was Hagrid who opened it last time?"

Harry, whose eyes were glassed with fury and shock from Hermione, turned to me. "That doesn't mean he did it this time, though."

"But - why would you say it was me?"

"We aren't," Harry said quickly. "Yesterday we found the diary stolen. And all my stuff had been looked through. And you said you had something with Flint - but we asked Nott, who's the other strategist for the Slytherin team, and he said he had no idea what I was talking about."

I spluttered. "He was in detention! You're a fine one to talk, Harry!"

"I'm not accusing you!" Harry spread his hands. "I'm just - er - " By his face, he could tell he was digging his own grave but unsure what he was doing wrong. Ron, however, had no problem practically throwing himself into his coffin.

"You snuck in last time," Ron pointed out. "You could have done it again."

"And then we find out you were where Hermione was Petrified," Ron continues. "Seems a bit odd, doesn't it?"

"Is this because I'm a Slytherin?" My eyes pricked furiously. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, no," Harry cut in pleadingly. "That's not what we're saying. Plenty of things have happened to me as well, don't - "

"Forget it." I hissed. "If it means so much to you, then fine."

Standing, I waited for Mcgonagall to appear and left.

O-O

Tensions high, my nerves were shot constantly. Summer slowly began to creep in, but I could hardly breathe without feeling hurt or angry from Harry and Ron. Draco, as well, had chosen to take his fear and turn it into an outward appearance of swaggering arrogance. Dumbledore had left the school for the time being, and new panic began to spread amongst students.

I tried to visit Hermione again, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in. I resigned myself to stalking Harry and Ron to see if they planned to do anything odd, and looking utterly disgusted and not hurt at all when they glanced over.

"That's it," Theodore threw down the book he was reading (that was how I knew he was fed up - he took care of his books almost as well as Hermione). "Chess? Exploding Snap?"

I blinked morosely, leaning on one of his bedposts. "What? No, I don't feel like it."

"Are you okay?" Theodore demanded, sliding next to me. "Sick, or…?"

"No," I batted his hand away irritably. "Play with Draco."

"No," said the blonde sitting in the bed on the other side of the room instantly, his own book propped on his legs.

"Zabini, then - "

"No."

"Rowan - "

"Fine," I flipped my wand up and at Draco's drawer impatiently. "If it means so much to you, Wingardium Leviosa." The chess set, which was sitting atop the drawer, levitated itself in my direction but not before cuffing Draco's head. He let out a loud sound of annoyance and smacked the box away.

The box went spinning, and Zabini responded with a hearty slap of his own, sending it towards Theodore. Huffing, I put out my hands to catch it, but Theodore (who'd been staring at me the whole time) lunged forward and slapped it away.

"Theodore!" I shoved him. He smirked, and I stood up to catch the chess set, careful to keep the spell there so it didn't drop and send the pieces flying out.

I reached Zabini, but he slapped the box towards Draco with an enthusiastic "Too slow!"

"Guys, seriously," I felt laughter bubble up and erase my irritation, but I tried to glare. A slow grin forming, Draco shot out his foot and kicked it towards Zabini again as I lunged.

"Now I see why you aren't on the Quidditch Team," Zabini stood up and caught the chess set, holding it high above me. I jumped several times, laughing so hard I could hardly breathe - the rest of them had begun to chuckle as well - until I stamped his foot so hard he wheezed and knocked the chess set away so it spiraled over to Theodore. Zabini scowled, glaring at me as he hunched over to nurse his sore foot.

Leaping over to Theodore triumphantly - he and I were the same height - I stopped abruptly as he stood atop his bed and flipped the chess set over, a finger resting on the lid. If the chess pieces fell out they would run this way and that; it would take forever to find them all.

"Theodore, no." I tried to stop laughing and ended up choking. "Stop!"

"Then stop sulking," he demanded. "Or we'll make you go flying and throw Quaffles."

"Why so courteous?" Draco frowned. "I vote for bludgers."

"I second that!" Zabini raised his hand.

"Alright, I get it, I'm sorry!" I yanked at his robes, and smirking, Theodore handed me the set. I smacked him with it as he lowered himself off the bed.

"I'm leaving," I called to them, hugging the chess set to my chest. "At least the Slytherin girls don't throw things." This was untrue - after a sweaty afternoon outside I'd actually ducked perfume Pansy had thrown at me.

I dodged a crumpled up parchment ball as I left their room, trying and failing to stop smiling.

O-O

It turned out the boys did manage to get me on a broom - well, Draco did. Draco and Zabini proceeded to pressure me into it - Draco because he, like me, was shaken by recent events and Zabini because he wanted to see if he could push me off.

Theodore, surprisingly, had pressed his own rarely-used broom into my hands, insisting I go. I knew why; one look in the mirror and the dark circles slowly getting darker would reveal the stress I was facing. Harry and Ron had caught onto my sneaking about, and once they had even told me to bugger off.

I protested at once, but Draco told me firmly that he needed someone to toss him Quaffles so he could practice. Up in the air, though, I felt distinctly safer from the Chamber of Secrets business, and I resigned myself to flying for the rest of the day.

Zabini, who had taken to zooming past me at lightspeed in an attempt to knock me off, was having a grand time swooping into catch the Quaffle before Draco could. The two of them set their jaws and flew after the Quaffle in every way I threw it. Sometimes, to trip them up (and sometimes by accident), I'd drop the ball and have them fight their way to catch the ball before it hit the ground.

At a particularly hard swerve, Zabini rolled right off his broom and tumbled into the grass below. He waved at us to let us know he was alive, and scowled, stalking off the field with his broom.

Draco, who had nearly crashed as well, waved me down. I slowly but steadily drifted down, and he smirked at how unsteadily I clambered off the broom to get to class; our free first period was over.

Right after Lockhart's class, as students waited for the break bell, Mcgonagall's voice magically filled Hogwarts.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Mcgonagall's voice sounded so stern, so urgent that students instantly began to clamor and whisper. Lockhart didn't seem at all concerned; he was busy conversing with his own portrait.

"Another attack," Theodore said, stunned. "And with Dumbledore gone…"

"Another mudblood, maybe - "Zabini suggested.

I punched his arm and trailed after them to the Common Room. I couldn't imagine - Harry and Ron would never obediently slink to their Common Rooms…

With an exasperated sigh at myself, I darted towards the staff room.

 **My computer literally refused to post this. It would NOT load. But yes. I am alive.**


	15. Hello

This story is now up for adoption; just DM me to let me know. Thank you to my readers.


	16. Adopted!

I'm thrilled to announce that Discovering Magic has been adopted by Christineoftheopera! I have no doubt she'll do an amazing job, good luck Christine! :)


End file.
